


【盾冬】Wild Sea

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 82,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: AU，人鱼史蒂夫x海盗巴基





	1. Chapter 1

夕阳西陲，绵延无尽的海平面仿佛巨兽的牙齿，正一寸一寸蚕食着暮色。镀金骷髅号隐没在黄昏背后的阴影里，巴基一动不动地站在桅楼的最顶端，他放下手里的黄铜望远镜，用尽全身力量呼喊道：“见船了——”

甲板上的水手发出欢呼，声音传上桅楼时，已经被呼啸的海风吞噬了大半。巴基身下不远处就是翻涌的海水，甲板在他看来不过是一块硬邦邦的平地，而他脚边地面宽度还不够他转身。如果他稍有不慎，或是被海风吹乱了阵脚，或是平衡上出了差错，那么下面的甲板会立刻迎来一滩看不出人形的肉泥。

但巴基显然没有这方面的担忧，他把望远镜塞回背包，拿出六分仪。他三岁时就拿着这东西玩了，那些复杂的刻度根本难不倒他。不出三十秒，他放下仪器，深深地吸了一口气，一阵几近狂喜的兴奋席卷了他的胸腔：

“在我们前面，西北方两个罗经点，双桅横帆船！”

下面传来一个女人的声音：“听见了詹姆斯，当心把你的喉咙扯断！你确定是商船？”

“我看见旗帜了，黄蓝相间的商会旗帜！”

这回是一个男声，带着明显的笑意：“那难道不是你的幻觉？像上一次一样把跃出海面的梭子鰆当成巨齿鲨？”

“长点脑子，山姆，那是克林特那傻子干的，我当瞭望员的时间比你掉出娘胎活到现在都长！”

另一根桅杆上传来咒骂：“闭嘴！再他妈诽谤老子，老子分分钟踢你下海游泳去！”

甲板上的人都在笑，巴基假模假式地冲对方挥了挥拳头。就在他们斗嘴的时候，船长穆斯达修已经走出舱室，全船噤声，大副娜塔莎三步并作两步去他身旁站定。穆斯达修年逾四十，满身伤疤，面容粗犷，胡须编织成一条蟒蛇似的辫子垂在颚下。娜塔莎比大多数女海盗都要美艳动人，红发梳成发髻，一袭黑色罩衫再配上贴身皮甲，完美呈现她的身体曲线，但没人敢打她的主意，除非想被剜掉眼珠，或者割掉舌头。

刚才说话的还有山姆，一个喜欢说俏皮话的领航员，肤色黧黑。另一个是克林特，旗手，也喜欢成天待在桅杆上。巴基在船上最熟悉的人就这么些了，至于他自己，只是个经验丰富的瞭望员，身手敏捷，肌肉结实。他留着一头半长的棕发，比那些五大三粗的海盗多了几分倜傥，不过在这茫茫大海上，长得帅除了可以臭美以外，实在是没什么大用。

从桅楼望下去，穆斯达修和娜塔莎正在说悄悄话，巴基知道他们要讨论上一阵，动不动手，怎么动手，诸如此类，这不是他该关心的。克林特攀住缆绳，从后桅荡到他脚下，找了一个平台稳稳站定：“近了，是吗？”

“越来越近了，她在逆光位，没看见我们，”巴基吸了一口气，“就像奔着陷阱来的兔子。”

“头儿不可能放过她。”

“所以我们只要等就行了，”巴基提起嘴角，再一次举起望远镜，镜片反射出商船的影子，“这回他们会放什么诱饵？”

“大概又是上次那种把戏，放一捧青草，等着肥羊上钩。我敢打赌是娜塔莎的主意，毕竟她是以蛇蝎心肠出名的黑寡妇。”

“这话可别让她听见。”

只过了十分钟，船长和大副分开了，山姆也回归了他的岗位。娜塔莎拿起号角长久的吹了一声，全船沸腾，这是出征的信号。

“收起风帆，所有人离开甲板！”她喊道，没有人敢违抗她的命令，动作慢的人绝对会吃鞭子，“动起来，你们这些懒鬼！脑子里都糊满大粪的蛆虫！赶紧行动！”

海盗争先恐后地执行她的指令，大呼小叫的吆喝不断，镀金骷髅的风帆被扯下，甲板清扫一空。她看上去楚楚可怜，像一位被盗贼洗劫的贵妇，无处可去，只能顺水漂流。船长穆斯达修踱到甲板正中，巴基听到他的声音：“让她多活几个钟头吧，我们要在日落前进入她的视野。”

就快了。巴基心想。夕阳如此迤逦，光芒四射，夺目的辉光晃得他视线里全是白花花一团亮。他没有一刻放下望远镜，海风撩起他的头发，他的头巾，还有他松垮垮的束腰外套。汗水顺着他的额头往下滴，就连望远镜外壳的黄铜都被太阳烤得烫手，唯独紧贴眼眶的部分依然冰凉。

这凉意能让人集中注意力。

“她转向了！船头调转四十五度！”巴基喊道。

“朝着我们？”红发的女大副问道。

巴基深吸一口气，眼球灼痛，是被太阳晒的：“是的——她升起主帆，朝我们来了！”

“很好。睁大你的眼睛，詹姆斯！别放过她的一举一动！”

对方上当了，他们以为镀金骷髅是一艘惨遭劫难的船只，克林特正在另一根桅杆上向他们打出类似的旗语。在正常人眼里，这艘船要么是被海盗洗掠一空，要么是不偏不倚地驶进了恐怖的热带风暴。大海上危机四伏，船只之间不能太过冷漠。而且镀金骷髅姣好的外形告诉他们，这艘船非同小可，船长可能会许诺价值不菲的报酬。

出于心软，或是贪婪，商船正以肉眼可见的速度向他们驶来。没过多久，巴基不需要望远镜就能看清船上的动向了，许多蚂蚁似的黑点奔忙不休，那些都是商船上的水手，高耸的桅楼上，他的同行正在朝他挥手示意。巴基悄悄地竖起中指回应。这群可怜人。

娜塔莎下令放出小船，小船全部躲藏在阴影里，等着对方进入合适的范围，即刻倾巢而出。号角鸣响，穆斯达修立于船头，喊声震耳：

“升起旗帜！”

漆黑的骷髅旗迎风飘扬，辉灿无比的夕阳大面积地泼洒下来，整面旗帜都被镀成了嚣张的金色。它在半空张牙舞爪，猎猎作响，恰好映衬他们的船名。对面的商船几乎是在一瞬间就被吓软了脚，连逃都逃不了了。海盗们沿着船壳鱼贯而上，那些湿漉漉的厚木板极容易攀登，他们轻而易举地登上了对方的甲板。更多的人攀住缆绳荡过去，一时间喊杀声不绝于耳，到处都是刀剑反射出的辉光。

镀金骷髅在调转船头，仿佛一头猛兽朝着商船扑过来。她有着相当骇人的船首雕像，是一个面容扭曲的头骨，此刻张开狰狞的大嘴，朝着可怜的商船猛压下去。

巨响，震动，两船相接，商船脆弱的木料纷纷断裂。海盗们在叫嚣喝骂，像狼群面对无数待宰的羔羊。

巴基也动手了，他放下测量用具，从左靴里抽出一把短剑，没有选择绳梯，而是身手敏捷地攀住缆绳，如同一只白枭不费吹灰之力就降落在甲板上。一路过来，他没有遇见任何像样的抵抗。对方的船员不堪一击，大部分是只知道胡乱挥刀的莽汉，没有半点格斗技巧可言。巴基用短剑刺翻两个，另一个偷袭他的被他一脚踹断了肋骨，像个酒桶一样轰隆隆地滚了出去。

他甚至有闲工夫观望他人。娜塔莎——一如既往的勇猛，敢惹她的男人都被剁碎了卵蛋喂鲨鱼，船上所有海盗都见识过她的英姿，从此唯她马首是瞻，对方商船上的人显然还没见过，他们蜂拥而上，然后被她切成碎块。

如果让巴基去选择，他更愿意去单挑一头狮子——赤身裸体，不带武器的那种——也不想去挑战娜塔莎。等等，不对，他忘了船医布鲁斯，这个人发起火来也很恐怖。不过布鲁斯一般不会出现，尤其是此刻这种喧嚣的时候，他大概还躲在镀金骷髅的舱室里折腾他的研究吧。

再看其他人，克林特又躲在桅杆上放冷箭，这是他的爱好，一天二十四小时他都不愿离开桅杆。山姆，在穆斯达修附近战斗，后者并未参战，只冷眼旁观这一切。

巴基从未见过穆斯达修出手，可能见过的人都已经死了。

战斗只花了半小时就告一段落，天色入夜以后，水手们点起火把，开始清点战利品。镀金骷髅是一艘讲究平等的海盗船，战利品除了修缮船只的部分，其余全部平均分配。船上所有船员均是亡命徒，只有这样的分配才能说服他们为了钱财豁出性命。水手们如愿在商船的货舱里找到大量的金银珠宝，食物酒水，所有人都兴奋无比，暗暗盘算着自己能分到多少。

巴基觉得自己怎么都能分到半箱银币，难说还有金币，于是他心满意足地加入这场抢劫之中。当他和山姆对骂着争论一条宝石项链的价值时，货舱深处传来一声惊恐的呼喊：

“这他妈是什么东西！”

喊声惊动了他们，巴基和山姆面面相觑，同时放下了珠宝，快步跑去。穿过船舱弯弯绕绕的楼梯，他们进入阴暗的最下层，这里经常是一艘船最肮脏阴暗的地方，四处堆着灰尘、老鼠和数不清的蜘蛛网。但他们看到一个打扫得干干净净的仓库，中间矗立着庞大的水池，以及——

一条人鱼。

“真他娘见鬼了。”巴基发出惊叹。

准确的税，那是一条雄性人鱼，头发像金色的海浪，并不长，随着他的动作慢慢洇入水流的波纹之中。他长着一张难以形容的脸，没有半点符合人鱼的柔美，俊朗，棱角分明，靠近耳根的地方散落着微小的鳞片。他全身皮肤是一种诡异的淡青色，耳朵宛若鱼鳍，指甲锋利，手指之间隐约可见一层薄如蝉翼的膜。他很强壮，肌肉轮廓清晰可见，腹肌的线条在胯部以下就消失不见了，取而代之的是布满青色的鳞片的鱼尾，盘旋在池中绵延不见尽头。

他抿着唇，眉头微蹙，表情被阴冷的海水衬得十分冷漠。而他的眼睛……

当巴基与他视线相接时，禁不住全身一颤。他淹没在那对海蓝色的瞳孔里，脑袋里嗡嗡作响，眼前瞬间绽开无数万花筒一样五彩斑斓的碎片。那仿佛是一种不可抗拒的力量，让他腿脚颤抖，后腰发软，最后像一根风中芦苇那样被压弯在地上。

他跌坐下去，久久没能爬起来。


	2. Chapter 2

对镀金骷髅上的水手而言，没有什么比胜仗之后的一场烂醉更适合释放情绪。数不尽的佳酿被搬到甲板上，他们新抢来的朗姆酒堆得像座小山，除此以外还有数不清的红酒、黑麦酒、白兰地，全部加起来的分量足以灌醉一百头大象。

镀金骷髅有规定，只有休息的人才有资格适量的喝酒，不可烂醉，更不可发酒疯。还有当船经过严寒区域时，或是发生重大事件时，每个人可能会获得一杯额外的烈酒，但仅此而已。唯一可以痛快豪饮的时刻只出现在现在，他们打了胜仗，热血沸腾，如果不让他们发泄，只怕有人会因为过度激动跳进冰凉的海水里去。

这是镀金骷髅的狂欢夜，他们如牛似的豪饮，嘴里嚎叫着不堪入耳的歌谣。快活的人声回荡在每一个角落，水手们三三俩俩聚在一起打牌，有人在露天甲板中央摆了个角斗场，娜塔莎正在把胆敢挑战他的醉汉一个接一个撂出场去。

巴基一个人待在桅楼顶端，啜饮着克林特带给他的一杯红酒，红酒相当劣质，没有半点酒味，他感觉自己在喝一杯醋和白水的混合品。甲板上的欢声笑语一浪高过一浪，不是巴基不合群，只是他作为瞭望员不能擅自离开岗位。目前月亮才刚刚高过海平面，巴基暗暗盘算，要等人换班，他起码还得坐上半个钟头。

他喜欢这份清净，舒适的海风吹拂面部，可以让他放心思索人鱼的事。

人鱼，他们的每一个器官都是极佳的炼金材料，而且价值不菲。这片海域人鱼曾遭大肆捕杀，现在已相当罕见。书上说人鱼并非智慧生物，不过是比鲨鱼凶暴一些的鱼类罢了，但巴基认为这全是胡扯。凭什么断定长着人脸的家伙没有智慧，刚才在商船底部的货舱时，巴基亲眼看见那条人鱼转动眼珠，做出了接近思考的神情。

不过也只是那么一瞬，很快他就怏怏潜回水箱底部，连一根尾鳍都不肯露出来。巴基在山姆的搀扶下站定，后者似乎在强忍着不笑出声来：“怎么了詹姆斯，他是有些吓人，可你不是号称什么大风大浪都见过么？”

大风大浪又没有长一双那样的眼睛。巴基腹诽。刚才那人鱼的眼睛，好像有魔力似的，蛰伏在黑暗中，就那么一闪，能把人的灵魂都吸走。说来奇怪，自古以来从没有人鱼会魔法的记载，传说故事里的雌性人鱼会唱海妖之歌，引诱水手坠海，那也只是传说而已，而且这条……分明是公的。

巴基情愿相信自己是太疲惫了，不论谁在桅楼上晒一天太阳都会不舒服的。

穆斯达修和娜塔莎商量了片刻，决定留下那条人鱼，毕竟一条鲜活的、完整无缺的人鱼能卖出相当可观的金额，价格粗略算下来可以等同一艘镀金骷髅这样的三桅船，外加一套地段尚佳的房产。

巴基可以预料人鱼的结局，要制服他估计很困难，会有人受重伤，但专业的刽子手一向知道该怎么料理凶暴的人鱼。他会被麻醉，任人刀俎，他们会把他的眼睛留下么？听说皇都的贵族有这样变态的嗜好，把漂亮的眼珠子装在玻璃罐里欣赏。他的鳞片很美，阳光下一定能变幻出宝石般的色泽，或许会被穿进银环，成为某个公爵夫人耳朵上的装饰，更多部分则的流进黑市，成为他人讨价还价时的筹码。

想到这里，巴基没来由地打了个寒颤。换班的时间到了，甲板上已经醉倒了一群人，不少人正扶着船舷吐得天昏地暗。巴基加入狂欢的水手，伴随着乱哄哄的呐喊声，他们相互把杯子撞在一起，再一口饮尽。不少山珍海味被端出来，他们尽可能地料理了商船上的食材，巴基迫不及待的撕下一条肉塞进嘴里，山姆正嬉笑着敲他的后脑勺：“瞧你这副不开心的模样，莫非桅杆上的冷风吹得你面部僵硬不成？”

“詹姆斯，今天多亏你的好眼力。”娜塔莎说。

“没错！”山姆大声回应道，“为了詹姆斯巴恩斯欢呼，尽管他被人鱼吓得尿了裤子！”

“尿裤子的巴恩斯！”船员其声附和，巴基气得把手里的酒杯朝山姆的脑门砸过去，后者踉跄躲避，但酒液还是溅到了眼睛里。

“没错，我脑子里全是人鱼，他正甩着尾巴拍我的脑仁，闹得翻江倒海，”巴基骂骂咧咧道，“再加上克林特塞给我的酸酒，我就要吐了。”

“船长把他搬到底层了，想看随时可以去看。”克林特打了个酒嗝，开始哼唱胡编乱造的歌谣。他自创了一条女人鱼，整首歌都在赞美她的胸部，顺带嘲笑巴基为其神魂颠倒的蠢样。狂欢还在继续，一个小时以后，娜塔莎不知何时和克林特一起消失了，响应他们的号召，甲板上的人正越来越少。这里的乐子可不多，巴基知道他们都回到舱室里，男女或者男男，干一些动静颇大的见不得人的勾当。船长现在估计也在和哪个女船员厮混在一起，像巴基这样的单身汉最适合待在这里喝到烂醉，浸泡在自己的呕吐物里睡上一觉，最终被清晨的阳光晒醒。

午夜时分，空旷的露天甲板上已经不剩什么人了，尚能走路的水手基本都摇摇晃晃地找了个遮风的角落躺倒。山姆正抱着酒桶呼呼大睡，巴基昏昏沉沉地踱到下层的卧铺区，然后被臭气熏天的环境熏了个喷嚏。他自己的吊床某个鼾声震天的酒鬼占了，舱室里还弥漫着一股尿骚味，巴基的肠胃立刻翻江倒海，他强忍着呕吐的欲望离开舱室，站在过道里深深吸了几口气。

今晚是别想在里头睡觉了。

船上只有船长、大副和船医有资格享受单人卧室，其余水手都横七竖八地睡在用隔板分离的船舱里。巴基决定再往下走走，盘算着如果没人发现的话，说不定能去储藏室凑合睡一觉。

或许是酒精作祟，令他无法思考，这一走他直接进了舱底。脚下隔着一层木板就是翻涌的海水，四周传来沉闷的海浪声，听起来像是鬼怪的呓语。巴基停下脚步，前方没来由地飘来一声低吟，很轻，转眼就化在空气里了。

犹如着魔一般，巴基无法控制自己的脚步，他正在向前走去。又是一声呼唤，像一只苍白的手冷不丁拂过巴基的面颊，他面前是那大得惊人的水箱，玻璃铸造，如同一件工艺繁复的艺术品。人鱼浮在当中，微弱的照明使他的身躯更似雕像一般精致，他在看着自己，他在看……

“……来……过来……”

声音仿佛由脑海中传出，巴基迟疑了，恍惚中他觉得自己不应该来这里。鼻腔里隐约浮现出一丝香味，诡谲，全然不似人间产物。人鱼游近了，鼻尖几乎碰触玻璃。巴基可以清晰地看到他的脸，还有那对摄人心魄的瞳仁。

被那双眼睛注视，任何生物都无所遁形。巴基觉得他在掏空自己的思想，自己仿佛赤身裸体，而人鱼的视线能一直延伸到灵魂深处。

“……巴基。”

好似有人在唤他的名字，依然没有来自他的耳朵，是震颤他颅骨的回声。声音在入侵他，像某种冰冷的物质，像丝线，像发光水母的触须。巴基全身发凉，父母过世以后，没有人用这个名字叫他。人鱼不应该会说话，他的两腮震动，吐出气泡，口里发出来的是蛇一样的嘶嘶声。他也不应该知道这个名字，除非……

除非人鱼真的可以看穿他，就像看穿一块透明的玻璃，就像在清澈的鱼缸寻找一粒珍珠。他迎上人鱼的视线，对方低着头，眯着眼，居高临下。那香味似乎更胜以往，很柔，很缓，带着一丝莫名的轻佻。

巴基感觉下腹发热。

自己定是醉得不轻，头脑昏沉，跟锈住了似的。被人鱼扫上一眼，他就觉得膝盖软得像两团棉花。究竟是他的错觉，还是人鱼的鱼尾真的在泛出光芒？就像身披余辉，或者镀了一层暗金色萤火虫似的微光。还有他的头发，变成了黑暗中影影绰绰的孤灯。该死，巴基想起某些深海的猎食者，他们用光源引诱猎物靠近，那些可怜的鱼儿就像被麻痹了神智，直到死亡那一刻都不知道自己身在何处。

人鱼懒洋洋地回游一周，他真的很美，那么矫健，那么强大，那么让人充满臣服的欲望。更热了，喉咙干哑，呼吸困难。一定是酒精造成的幻觉，他盯着人鱼的胯部线条，竟然幻想自己分开双腿，用大腿内侧的肌肉紧紧夹住对方的鱼尾。鳞片的触感一定粗糙而又美好，他会被缠住，摩擦，揉弄，会被打开，会被入侵，像入侵他的头脑一般，进入他的身体，他的……

像是有根弦断了似的，他硬了，硬得发疼。巴基呼吸粗重，喉咙深处带出来一声叹息般的呻吟。视线像被胶粘住了似的，黏在人鱼身上分不开。他离人鱼越来越近，他不知道自己在做什么，身体已经自发的行动了，解开衣扣，拽走上衣，褪下长裤。他的手向下探去，不受控制，就像是人鱼指挥他这样做的，他揉搓自己的器官，动作急切而且粗暴，甚至不在乎弄疼自己。但是不够，完全不够，就像隔靴搔痒，体内邪火愈胜，根本碰不到。

期间他的视线从未离开人鱼，对方饶有趣味地望着他，眸色深沉，接近死亡一般的黑色。巴基吞了口唾沫，眼神迷离，只觉得腰部又是酸软又是发烫，两腿跌跌撞撞向前迈步。他是自己爬上去的，也是自己走进水中的，他的脑中嗡鸣不止，回荡着低沉沙哑的旋律，没有词汇，飘渺，无法捉摸。

这就是海妖之歌么。

海水凉得刺骨，但他身体里的火从未减退。水的浮力让他使不上半点力气，四肢软绵绵的，好似躺在棉花里。人鱼向他游过来，将他死死钳制在透明的玻璃箱壁上。巴基浑身湿透，肩部以上浮于水面，他需要氧气，而人鱼将硕大的鱼尾嵌进了他的双腿之间，托住他的臀部，免得他失了骨头似的身体不断往下滑。

那双眼睛近在咫尺，人鱼倾身覆上来，带来一股海水的腥咸气息。有一瞬间他以为人鱼锋利的牙齿会撕碎他的喉咙，但是没有。人鱼伸出舌头细细描摹巴基的下颚，似乎有意控制了力道，触感接近温柔。他将巴基紧紧箍在怀里，像在品尝食物的味道一般，舌尖沿着脖颈的肌肤一寸寸下移，含住他的喉结拨弄。

人鱼的鱼尾由下而上弯成一个弧形，水淋淋的鳞片不断摩挲和撞击着巴基的臀缝，触感仿佛蛇皮一般滑腻，又带着些鳞片造成的刺痒。巴基的手被放在人鱼下腹的囊袋上，那东西裂开了口子，某种光滑而又粗大的茎状物正在探出来。 

他们的手碰在一起，下腹相贴，人鱼将巴基的掌心摁上去。一股电流似的感觉蔓延开来，他们的阴茎相互摩擦，人鱼张嘴咬住他的肩膀，鲜血直流，落进海水消散不见。疼痛是情欲的催化剂，巴基喘得更厉害了，脸颊发烧，身体不住痉挛。他发不出叫喊，只能感到人鱼的抚摸与撞击，鱼尾一下接一下拍起无数浪花，他的骨头像是要散架一般酥软，若没有人鱼铁块一般的身躯将他死死夹住，他恐怕会化作一滩泥，直接融进水底去。

人鱼的耳鳍颤动，像孔雀的尾羽似的打开了，他再度贴近，舔舐，吸吮。巴基从未如此清晰地看到人鱼的脸，对方眼眸深邃，同样染上放纵的情欲。一种近乎背德的狂喜从心中溢出，巴基双目失神，快感就像海浪向他涌来，一次又一次将他抛向云端。他头发散乱，水流顺着发丝汇聚成溪，双腿分得更开，腿间的皮肤被磨得红肿，两根阴茎紧紧贴在一起，不住地颤抖起来。

他们像两条疯狂扭动的海蛇那般纠缠，最终一同高潮，巴基瞬间发出带着哭腔的哼叫，伴随着射精的快感，眼泪也一同流了下来。因为精疲力竭，他的意识正在远去，视野里最后出现的还是人鱼那双幽蓝的眼睛，一种嘶嘶的吐息声传进他的耳里，与此同时，脑海回荡着低沉的回声。

“……史蒂夫，我的名字。”


	3. Chapter 3

“詹姆斯，最好解释一下你的行为。”

……

还能怎么解释？醒来的时候他就已经误工了。如果不是船身颤动了一下，一个没放稳的木桶咣地滚到巴基面前，他没准能昏睡上三天三夜。当时他揉着发涩的双眼直起上身，发现自己一丝不挂地躺在湿凉的积水里，水箱中溅出的海水在地上汇聚成硕大一滩，不但他泡在里面，他的衣物也湿透了。

早上了么？底舱暗无天日，无法判断时间。巴基觉得头脑钝痛，充满宿醉带来的眩晕感。更糟糕的是，只要动一动腿，膝盖以上的肌肉就火辣辣的疼，接着着腰酸背痛，连颈椎都在向他发出不堪忍受的抱怨。肩膀尤其疼得厉害，人鱼的咬伤刚刚凝血，留下了几个触目惊心的孔洞。

一连串脏话争先恐后的挤到他嘴边，现在他骂的内容就算被船上最不要脸的水手听见了，都能让他们羞红耳根躲到一边去。他穿好衣服，浑身僵硬地走出积水，一回头，那大得惊人的玻璃箱还矗立在原地。海水静得毫无波澜，仿佛凝成了固体，人鱼似乎还在休息，看不到他的上身，只看得到他曲折回绕的尾鳍静静地卧在箱底。

巴基快步上前猛砸玻璃，他不知道自己为什么要这么做，大约是看到这个罪魁祸首还在睡大觉，心里不平衡的关系。他砸了十多下，人鱼才翘起尾巴尖，又不动了。再砸几下，人鱼的尾鳍便以微小的幅度晃了晃，懒洋洋的，跟狗尾巴一样。

如此反复，只要巴基敲玻璃，人鱼就晃一下尾巴。久而久之巴基烦了，转身想走，突然听见背后水声荡漾，一侧头，人鱼正紧贴着玻璃，眼睛像日光下的海水那样熠熠闪亮。

不知是不是错觉，人鱼似乎没有那么强的攻击性了，微歪着头，耳鳍一张一合，好像在问他“有何贵干”。

对方气焰一矮，巴基就情不自禁地嚣张起来，他冲人鱼威胁似的挥了挥拳头：“乘人之危的王八蛋。”

人鱼看着他，眼神接近苛责。混蛋，他为什么要被一条鱼教育？还是一条勾引他的烂鱼。

“不喜欢脏话？妈的乌龟犊子，卷心菜大粪头，你没得选！”巴基气得跳脚，拨开糊住视线的湿发，破口大骂，“老子把你的卵蛋剁下来下酒，往你的屁股里塞铁棍——”

人鱼突然一个回旋，暗蓝色的尾巴猛地砸在玻璃上，发出咣的一声巨响。巴基吓得退了一步，如果没有玻璃保护，他毫不怀疑这一击足够打烂他的脑袋。人鱼在泡沫翻涌的池水里飞快巡游，下一秒他的尾鳍破开水面，留下一道湍急的水流。池内瞬间水波翻涌，海水从顶端飞溅出来，劈头盖脸的洒了巴基一身。

巴基的怒火瞬间就被冷水浇灭了，此刻他才清楚地意识到刚才的举动有多么鲁莽，他居然在不计后果地挑衅一个凶暴的刽子手？片刻后人鱼安静下来，重新倚回池底。巴基深深地吸了几口气，他的肩伤淋到水了，痛得要命，该死。

“听得懂我说话么，喂。你说你叫什么来着，史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫像蛇一样盘起尾部，抬起眼睛瞅着他。

“我承认我打不过你，那又如何？想想你的处境。想活命的话，奉劝你别惹我，”他不禁把牙齿咬得咯咯响，“别随便进我的脑子，进别的地方也不行。去你妈的。”

他快步离开底舱，头也不回。走到下层甲板的时候他看了一眼舷窗，日头已经升的老高了，海面风平浪静，头顶传来水手不间断的呼喊和忙碌的足音。

巴基决定先回卧室，找点东西把肩膀的伤口遮住。再回到露天甲板时，气势汹汹的船长和大副娜塔莎已经等候他多时了。

“你的脑子是浸过水还是怎么了，谁允许你拖延两个钟头不上桅杆？”

巴基只能撒谎：“我醉得不轻，醒来就是这个时候了。”

“太阳已经在正当空了，詹姆斯，狂欢夜在昨晚就翻过去了，”穆斯达修冷冷地盯着他，“我理解宿醉，但我的容忍有限。船上七十来个弟兄，误工到这个时候的只有你一个。”

“抱歉，船长，我保证不再犯了。”

穆斯达修摆了摆手，转过身子大步离开，这是将巴基的处分全权扔给娜塔莎的信号。红发的大副几乎包揽了船上一切事务，穆斯达修只用下达指令，细节全部由她操办。

巴基暗暗祈祷自己和娜塔莎的交情能起点作用，所幸娜塔莎并没有剥夺他昨天的分成，只抱臂胸前，恶狠狠道：“十五天杂役，所有别人不想干的烂活都交给你。你没有休息时间了詹姆斯。”

巴基发出一声哀嚎，周围不少船员在窃笑，被娜塔莎一一瞪回去：“还有，底舱那条鱼也由你管。”

巴基险些把下巴掉地上：“不！等等——为什么！”

“因为怕人鱼怕成这样的，你是船上是唯一一个，”娜塔莎加重了唯一二字，语带嘲讽，“尿裤子的巴恩斯。”

“尿裤子的巴恩斯！”众水手齐声呼应。

你们根本不知内情！巴基在心底嚎叫。你们当然不怕他，他连半片鱼鳞都不会赏给你们，你们对他而言和大粪没什么两样。但是，这条船上，那混账人鱼只对我的屁股感兴趣！

“人鱼小妞会疼爱你的，或许他能给你生出一窝小鱼！”

“我看是你给他生吧，哈哈哈哈！”

“闭嘴！你们这些吃屎的杂种！我根本没有尿裤子！”巴基回声怒喝，船员们疯笑着一哄而散，巴基在冲他们每一个人的背影竖中指。

娜塔莎让他去厨房拿新鲜的鱼，巴基力图声辩：“我对他完全不了解，在照顾人鱼这方面，我还不如刚出生五分钟的婴儿。”

“就算你只会在老妈怀里喝奶也得去，把你的脑子用在该用的地方，而不是耍嘴皮子。”

“但是——”

“给我干活，干到筋疲力尽当场暴毙之前别想回来，”说完，娜塔莎转朝向那群笑个不停的水手，“看什么看！左满舵，起转向帆！你们要把船开去北极吗！”

所有人都忙碌起来，没人有空来听巴基怨声载道。他气势汹汹地往手里啐了口唾沫，揉了揉，然后麻利地拽住绳梯往上爬。桅杆顶端的小平台还在等着他，那是他的地盘，唯一的清静之地。

一旦忙碌起来，他就没有那么多闲工夫想东想西了。入夜以后他提着水桶踏足底舱，正巧看见山姆从里面一脸挫败的走出来。

“想看看里头的家伙是不是还活着，他却连动都不动一下，”山姆指指后方的水箱，“这东西不会真的死了吧？那可就卖不出价钱了。”

“没死，活蹦乱跳呢。”巴基没好气道。果然，他一靠近，水池立刻搅起波澜。史蒂夫出现了，他显摆似的摇动那条长尾，在巴基面前急掠而过，接着他看见山姆，当即尖牙外露，口中发出恐吓一般的嘶嘶声。

山姆本搭着巴基肩膀，听见这声音不由自主地退了半步。史蒂夫咆哮声愈响，上身探出水面，两腮不断颤动，仿佛一条暴怒的鲨鱼。明明有玻璃阻挡，山姆还是一步步退到门口，这才心下稍安，咋了咋舌。

“真够凶的，”他说，“你小心点，注意安全。”

巴基点点头，看山姆转身欲离，又忍不住道：“……在人鱼面前，要注意言辞。”

“啊？”

“我是说，他可能听得懂。”

山姆满不在乎地哼笑一声，并未作答。

“他就是个怂货，胆子大不到哪里去。”山姆走后，巴基小声嘟囔道，人鱼似乎因巴基主动对自己说话而感到兴奋，他甩动尾巴靠过来，似乎想隔着玻璃碰触巴基的脸。

“别过来，”巴基悚然心惊，“别干昨天那种事！”

人鱼歪着头，也不知道听没听懂。累了一天了，巴基已经顾不得发脾气，他只想早点干完活睡上一觉，哪怕只能睡两个钟头，也总比熬通宵强。

“听着，你饿了两天了，我给你带了吃的，”说着，他向人鱼展示了自己带进来的水桶，里面全是刚捕获不久的海鲜，“作为交换条件，不准碰我。”

史蒂夫还是那副不明所以的模样，他的确安静下来，蓝眸闪烁，一动不动地凝望着巴基的脸。巴基深呼一口气，怀着听天由命的心情步上梯子。水箱顶部只有一个仅容一人通过的小口，上面有一个盖子，但没合拢。巴基想起昨天他就是从这里进去的，不由得替自己感到羞耻。混账巴恩斯，你怎么这么不争气。

盖子离水面还有六英尺左右的距离，可想而知这个水箱有多么巨大。巴基放下水桶，一条一条把桶里的海鲜往池子里扔。海虾、鲱鱼和牡蛎接二连三落入水中，四散开来。他看着史蒂夫迅速把一条最大的鲱鱼叼在嘴里，唇间露出小半截鱼尾，头一扬就不见了。

这活计真轻松。巴基心想，不由得在旁边坐下来。在桅杆上站了一天，傍晚又开始擦洗甲板，现在腿酸脚软。真疼啊，他把裤腿卷起，用指腹按压自己的小腿。但愿这种酸疼不会持续到明天，如果他因为疲惫而从桅杆上摔下来，那就没人救得了他了。

正出神的时候，他不由自主将双腿垂在洞内，侧头向下看去。浮在水中的食物已经被史蒂夫吃光了。不知道人鱼的食量如何，这一顿能否吃饱。当巴基发现自己竟然在担心史蒂夫的饮食时，不由得伸手揉起太阳穴。真是够了，他为什么要关心这家伙的死活。

不过史蒂夫一旦听话起来，还挺顺眼的。人鱼在水中静止下来，他的长相真的只能用英俊形容，还有他望向自己的视线，似乎相当温和。巴基还有个新发现，他发现这条人鱼最喜欢蹙眉，每次他这么做，就特别像个刚正不阿的海军统帅。

想想人鱼昨天的恶行，这反差未免也有点太大了。

巴基回忆起小时候看的故事书，鬼怪吃掉人类，就会变成这个人类的模样。这条人鱼不会真吃了个海军统帅吧？

巴基越想越离谱，幻想人鱼吃了自己然后变成自己的样子去招摇撞骗。史蒂夫一直在打量他，眉头越蹙越紧。后来他开始用尾鳍拍打玻璃，巴基被吵得心烦意乱，刚想出声喝止，突然脚腕一凉，人鱼竟然跃出水面把他拽了下去！

“等等，放开！”

落水的感觉可不好受，海水冰冷，巴基从头到脚都湿透了。史蒂夫将他按在玻璃上，巴基瞬间以为昨晚的事又要重演，但史蒂夫只是用利爪飞快地割开一个牡蛎，挖出蛎肉塞到他嘴边。

“你做什么？我吃过晚饭了，不用喂我——滚！唔唔唔——”

史蒂夫压上来了，他见巴基不肯吃，索性将蛎肉放到嘴里嚼碎，再口对口哺上去。湿滑的蛎肉被顶到喉咙口，巴基好不容易咽下去，史蒂夫的舌头还在他嘴里搅弄，品尝他的舌尖，舔遍他的齿列。

巴基用脚踢他，踢不走，用拳头打，打不动。海水都被他们搅浑了，满是翻涌的气泡。等到一整个牡蛎吃完，史蒂夫才把他松开。巴基连连干咳，喉咙里全是咸腥味。他逃命似的攀住玻璃，脑海里只剩一个念头——

快逃，不然绝对会发生什么的。

但是……

巴基觉得自己蠢透了，他爬不上去，足足六英尺的高度，就算他像个青蛙一样匍匐在玻璃上挣扎也上不去。史蒂夫就在后面看着他，如果人鱼会笑的话，现在他一定笑得像个疯子。真他娘的活见鬼，他到底该怎么出去？除非、除非——

腰被搂住了，一双湿漉漉的手环着他的身躯，接着脚下一轻，水面急速下降，几乎眨眼功夫巴基就回到了外面。他扶着玻璃喘息，史蒂夫落回水里发出哗啦一声巨响。他在下面悠然游了一圈，朝巴基晃了晃尾巴。

是眼花了吗，巴基居然看见史蒂夫眨着那双蓝眼睛，对他笑了一下。

 


	4. Chapter 4

下午六点，巴基靠在艏楼底下吃他的那份晚饭，用土豆和鱼肉炖的浓汤，味道还算不错。但他吃相不佳，呲牙咧嘴，用力咬破鱼眼珠时里面的汁液都溅了出来。

肩伤又裂开了，疼得要命。

今天他的动作显然不如往日利索，攀爬绳梯时，克林特几次问他是不是夜里没睡好觉，动作慢得像个小姑娘。这伤口恐怕不能放着不管，也许人鱼的牙齿有毒呢？趁着晚饭时间还剩半个钟头，他可以短暂逃离那些没完没了的差事，去找船医谈谈。

但愿船医别问他伤口怎么来的。

太阳一头扎进海平面以下，巴基穿过船腹，从楼梯口进入中层舱室。布鲁斯住在船尾，他很少露面，从不参与劫掠，大多数时候船员都会忘了这里有这么一个人。除非有人受伤或者生病，船医的存在感才会稍有凸显。

走道尽头，厚重的木门虚掩着，巴基试探着推了一下，迎面而来的是一股混合着草药、油脂、书本和金属的诡异气味。狭窄的舱室里只有角落坐落着一扇舷窗，左右两边全是形形色色的木架，堆满巴基认识或不认识的物什。桌子上摆着一盏油灯，旁边的炼金炉汩汩冒着热气。布鲁斯的吊床被无数书籍和卷轴淹没，现在他专心致志地守在炼金炉旁边，鼻梁上的眼镜早已雾气朦胧。

“……晚上好，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯拨下眼镜瞅了瞅巴基的脸，慢悠悠地叹了口气：“省省你的寒暄，巴恩斯阁下，如你所见，我旁边的炼金炉可不会自己把鲨油融化。我看你完好无损，每一根骨头都在它们应在的位置，所以要是没什么事的话——”

他指指门口，意思是让巴基趁早滚蛋。

有趣的是，布鲁斯是这条船上唯一会用敬语称呼他人的人，虽然他嘴里的话大多数时候都不那么好听。

“我是来看病的，我受伤了，”巴基褪下肩膀上的遮挡，露出他被史蒂夫咬伤的伤口，“这个。”

布鲁斯这才来了点兴趣，反反复复盯着那伤口看了一分多钟，开口道：“人鱼干的？”

“……你怎么知道？”

布鲁斯无视了这个蠢问题：“看上去有些时间了，什么时候咬的？”

“没多久，就昨天喂食的时候。”

布鲁斯怀疑地扫他一眼，但没有多问：“创口很深，你这样放着不管是好不了的，过来，我给你上药。”

他从一个瓦罐里倒出些泥浆似的东西，并不轻柔地拍在巴基的肩膀上。巴基忍着疼，侧开视线打量屋子里的陈设。他看见布鲁斯有一个人鱼形状的笔筒，黄铜质地，相当精致。没等他多想，一句话自然而然地从他口中冒了出来：

“布鲁斯，你对人鱼有多少了解？”

“不太多。你想知道什么？”

“比如……”巴基面露犹豫，他想知道的太多了，只能尽量挑关键的入手，“海妖之歌真的存在吗？”

“真有趣，你的问题就算是皇家学院的教授也难以回答。据我所知，大部分人鱼和鲨鱼差不多，生活在深海，吃鱼，捕鱼，还会攻击人类。有学者认为，极少数的人鱼拥有与生俱来的精神力，就像魔法一般，他们可以控制风暴，蛊惑人心。事实上近几年来捕获的人鱼都很普通，那种人鱼大概只生活在传说里，并不真实存在。”

“就像鬼怪？”

“可以这么理解。”

“……那，他们不会变成其他人的样子吧……？”

“并不会，就算那条人鱼长得像你过世的爷爷，也只是凑巧而已。奉劝你不要打他的主意，他属于镀金骷髅号，船上的每一个水手都等着卖掉他分赃。”

“我并不是要独吞他，”巴基尴尬地挠了挠脖颈，“怎么说呢，我不理解他的一些行为，有些实在是令人惊讶。”

布鲁斯放下手中的研磨器，一本正经地点了点头：“虽然书上宣称人鱼并没有智慧，但一部分研究者认为，人鱼是重新演化的陆地人，其智慧水平与我们并无差异。话说回来，看看那些爪子，那些锋利的牙齿和鱼鳍上的尖刺，如果他想要你的命，你早就碎成七八十块了。所以，如果人鱼对你表示友善，还想与你交流，你应该感谢他。”

“那我真是受宠若惊。”巴基努力不表现出话语里的嘲讽。

布鲁斯给他缠好绷带，在他背上拍了拍：“好极了巴恩斯阁下，所以别在我这里躲躲藏藏了，快去给人鱼喂食。放心好了，如果他吃掉你一两条胳膊，我也会尽量帮你止血的。”

数十分钟后，巴基提着盛满海鲜的水桶，拉开了底舱的大门。史蒂夫一如既往地游到玻璃跟前迎接他，巴基快步攀上顶端，一股脑将食物倒了进去。

“今天没空陪你，我有一堆烂活要做，”巴基说着，把提灯挂在天花板垂下来的铁钩上，“上油，拆帆布，妈的，上面那群不要脸的王八蛋连块干净的地方都不腾给我。”

史蒂夫原本在池中追逐漂散的食物，闻言忽然停下动作，贴在玻璃后面默默打量他。巴基已经习惯了这种相处，万幸的是史蒂夫再没把海妖之歌灌进他耳朵，影响他的神志。昨天和今天加起来，史蒂夫表现的基本算是彬彬有礼。

除了强行喂他牡蛎的那次。

“听着，”巴基用手远远地点了点史蒂夫的鼻梁，“上面的混球们不喜欢这地方，太闷，太潮，所以他们不会下来烦我。我昨天基本没合眼，我要在这里赶紧解决剩下的破事，然后回去好好睡上一觉。不准打扰我。”

他迅速忙活起来，连一道视线都不赏给史蒂夫。不过他并非全神贯注，他的耳朵一直听着史蒂夫的动静，生怕那条人鱼又惹出什么幺蛾子。他听到水声，牡蛎壳落在玻璃上的叮咣声，还有人鱼吸吮手指的声音。可能是食物吃完了，水流声渐缓，他好像听到人鱼在池底坐了下来，胳膊撑着地面，尾鳍顺流轻摆。

下一秒，一种针刺似的麻痒感窜入他的额头，脑袋里荡起低沉的回声：“你在做什么？”

“嘶——老天爷啊，”巴基瞬间觉得头晕脑胀，耳朵里嗡嗡直响，“行行好，别这么做！”

“你听不懂我的语言。”史蒂夫说，巴基愤怒地回过头，人鱼贴着玻璃望着他，眼珠子清凌凌的，似乎还有几分委屈？

“谁规定我们一定要交流了？闭嘴，别烦我。”

人鱼摆动尾巴，身躯上浮，离开了巴基的视线。水箱里波纹摇摆，或是聚拢，或是流散。巴基撇撇嘴不再搭理，又过了十分钟，他把滑轮卸下，拿出一罐刚从厨房刮来的油脂……

一声巨响，伴随着地板猛震，飞溅的水花把巴基浇了个透湿。头顶的提灯像钟摆似的晃个不停，一道摇曳不休的影子被长长地拖拽在地上，尽头处是湿漉漉的鱼尾。史蒂夫扶着舱壁像人那样直起上身，尾巴盘在身后，他浑身都是海水，哗啦啦地淌了一地。

巴基惊得忘了动作：“见鬼了！你怎么出来的！”

人鱼发出嘶嘶声，蛇似的游过来，拖出一道银光闪闪的水渍。巴基避无可避，像被惊吓的兔子似的飞快地蜷进角落，还好人鱼没有再一步进犯的打算，他在距离巴基一人之隔的地方停下来，安然一卧，慢悠悠地捋了捋尚在滴水的头发。

巴基惊讶得说不出话，人鱼可以离开水中吗？人鱼在陆地上竟然这么灵活吗？就在他像个白痴一样不知所措的时候，头顶上传来跺脚的声音：

“吵死了！看在操蛋的份上，老子才刚睡着！人鱼在捅你屁眼吗巴恩斯？”

巴基被这个嘴欠的船员气得够呛：“是我在捅你屁眼！安心睡你的大头觉去！”

顶上的人不甘示弱地跺了好几下，渐渐安静了。巴基回头怒瞪史蒂夫：“看看你干的好事。”

史蒂夫靠近他，吓得巴基又往后缩。对方只是用鱼尾将他圈在当中，形成一个不大不小的阵地。有了灯光的照明，人鱼的鳞片光芒璀璨，整条尾巴的长度恐怕超过了十英尺。再加上人鱼健硕的上身，巴基瞬间觉得自己羸弱得像条小鱼苗，对方张嘴就能把他吞了。

他极力捍卫自己溃不成军的自尊：“……我要干活，别离我太近。”

人鱼手肘撑地，拄着左颚，好整以暇地望着他。巴基小心翼翼地拿来自己的工具，钳子被人鱼的尾巴压住了，他试探着用掌心推了推，人鱼反应大度，优雅地侧身由他穿过。

对休息的渴望超过一切，巴基就算被史蒂夫圈在地板正中，也照样忙碌起来。他在给滑轮上油，在镀金骷髅上，就算是备用的工具也要注意保养，难保下一秒就要派上用场。期间史蒂夫一直靠在他身侧，视线跟随着他的手指来回移动，后来他越挨越近，下巴搁在巴基肩上，像只牧羊犬一般来回蹭了蹭。

“痒。”巴基避开他。史蒂夫偏不让，又贴上来，这回还搂住对方的腰，把下巴放在另一边肩上。这下他碰到巴基伤处了，后者一缩，史蒂夫投去关切的视线，低头嗅了嗅，被船医配的草药熏了个喷嚏。

“还不是你干的，活该。”巴基没好气道。

闪烁的灯光中，史蒂夫的眉眼看上去竟无比柔和，他从后面搂住巴基，把他箍在怀里不让他乱跑。巴基全神贯注地拆分手里的机件，片刻后史蒂夫可能倦了，懒洋洋地动了动胳膊，随手一扯，把巴基扔在旁边的帆布扯了过来。

“嘿，小心点。那是废弃的船帆，过会儿我要它拆成小块拿给那帮家伙塞船缝，免得渗水。”

史蒂夫好奇地抚摸着巴基的外套，视线来回转悠，像在比较两者的区别。忽然他的指尖钻进衣服下层，直接把指腹贴在了巴基胸口，后者倒抽一口凉气，急忙避开。

“别乱动。摸我做什么？那是帆布，这是麻布。不不不，帆布不是用来穿的，这东西比木头还硬，能把你的蛋蛋磨成平地。”

人鱼像是恍然大悟一般张了张嘴，他放下帆布，拿起一根绳索研究起来。

巴基忍不住开口解释：“那是断掉的绳索，不能用了，不过能拆出一堆线头充当棉絮，很臭，跟一泡新鲜的鲨鱼屎没什么两样。这东西只配给囚犯用，知道什么是囚犯么？”

史蒂夫摆了摆耳鳍，看起来像是在回答不知道。

“如果镀金骷髅人手不足，比如碰上难啃的硬骨头牺牲了太多弟兄，我们就需要补充船员。最简单的办法就是找艘船，击溃她，然后捞活着的家伙。捞上来的就是囚犯，至少他们能吃饱，能穿暖，就算穿的是发霉的船帆和沾满泥浆的烂布。反正他们之前过得也好不了多少，等镀金骷髅遇见下一个目标，由他们打头阵，活下来的就被接纳成自己人。”

“就算有人不想干，头儿也会放他们离开，不过大多数人都会留下来的，”说着，他停下手中的动作，“就像我。”

史蒂夫微微点头。

巴基又絮叨起来，开始和史蒂夫解释工具的用法。他也不知道为什么要说这么多，大概是工作枯燥乏味，再加上心情烦闷，所以他特别想找个人讲一通废话。后面他都不知道自己在说什么了，一会儿抱怨娜塔莎的恶毒，一会儿畅想自己到了岸上怎么花天酒地。史蒂夫听着听着，忽然伸出舌头在他耳廓上舔了一下。巴基带着怒意想要推开，他反而捉住巴基的手牵到唇边，沿着他的指缝细细品尝起来。

巴基连耳根都红了，想躲，却被搂住腰身的双臂挡住。“够了，说好不干扰我的。”他底气不足地喝道，人鱼停止吮吻他的指尖，向前施压，巴基几乎被他压得伏在地上。冰凉的胸口贴着他的后背，人鱼的手沿着他周身抚摸，一只手徘徊胸前，一只手正缓缓向下探去……

巴基只觉得半个身子都酸软了，史蒂夫玩弄他的乳尖，还低下头舔咬他的后颈。又是那种感觉，头脑混沌，心底升起难言的欲望。“不行……史蒂夫，”巴基艰难地挤出声音，“……真的不行，我很累，如果今晚不能完成的话，我真的很久没有睡觉了……”

史蒂夫停下动作，安静地看着他，眉头微蹙。渐渐地，奇妙的热潮从巴基身上退却了，他的脑袋回归清明，正茫茫然不知发生了什么事，只见史蒂夫直起上身，规规矩矩退到一旁，又回到撑着脑袋打量他的状态。

虽然不知道为什么，感觉像是逃过一劫了。巴基暗暗松了口气，但史蒂夫没有放他离开，仍然用尾巴圈着他，还时不时凑上来摸一下，舔一口。就这样一直被他捣乱，巴基也奇迹般地完成了当天的差事。已经是午夜了，他打了个巨大的哈欠，揉着酸涩不已的眼眶，颓然向后靠去。

巴基枕在了人鱼的尾巴上，触感滑腻腻的，但很舒服。巴基知道他不应该这么做，但是实在是不想再动弹了。史蒂夫由上而下俯视他，背后是摇晃的提灯。柔和的海浪声阵阵传来，船只随着水流如摇篮般轻晃，史蒂夫的脸庞逆光，头发被灯火涂上了一层柔软的亮金。他仍然不动声色地望着自己，胸膛一起一伏，巴基的心跳正随着他呼吸的节奏一点点放缓……不对，他应该离开，回到自己的吊床上，而不是在这里。算了，先休息一会儿，就一会儿……

他慢慢睡着了。


	5. Chapter 5

海风从西南方吹起，刮过蛛网般错综复杂的缆绳，绕开高耸入云的船帆到达巴基面前。束在腰间的六分仪被风反复推向桅杆，咣咣作响，吵得人心烦意乱。他一再转动望远镜上的刻度，海平线与天空的交界处泛着令人不安的灰色，海水不再那么澄澈，天空也像布满烟尘，里里外外透着一股死气沉沉的氛围。

“坏天气。”他喃喃自语。

镀金骷髅满载宝物，正在返航的途中。看来她即将遇到一个巨大的难题，不是海军舰队，不是瞭望塔，而是风暴。

“你确定看清楚了吗？詹姆斯。”

“是的，它正在向我们的方向移动，速度很快，最迟后天我们就会与它碰个正着。”

穆斯达修陷入沉吟，娜塔莎麻利地在桌上铺开海图：“或许我们可以从东边绕过去。”

“不现实，这场风暴规模庞大，我的鼻子都能闻到海水都被吓得打颤的气味，”穆斯达修冷冷的说，“搞不好是今年夏天最后一场风暴，不去找那些军舰，偏偏拦住了我们的去路。”

娜塔莎抱臂胸前：“那该怎么办？如果我们减轻一些负重，或许可以和它赛跑，趁早跑出它的范围。”

“不，我们朝西走，和它错开三到四个罗经点，”穆斯达修伸手在海图上点了几个方位，“避开风暴中心，尽可能将损失减到最小。

娜塔莎点了点头。至于巴基，这里没他说话的地方，他一直贴门站立，百无聊赖地等着船长有朝一日想起他的存在。穆斯达修掏出烟袋，慢悠悠地嘬了一口，说：“娜塔莎，让他们行动起来，检查接缝、绳索、风帆，准备好水泵。今晚饱餐一顿热饭，明天开始熄灭一切明火。别让我看见有人偷着点灯或者打开炼金炉炖汤，我会亲手拧掉他的鸡巴挂在桨上。”

娜塔莎应声离开，穆斯达修这才看到巴基。“回你的岗位去，詹姆斯，”说着，他敲了敲手中的烟袋，“我得和它说两句临别情话。记得把门关上。”

下午，风暴又临近少许。阳光变得格外炎热，像炙烤焦土一般灼烧着镀金骷髅的甲板。天空一片晴朗，那种密不透风的蓝简直像一块望不到边的顶盖，沉甸甸地压下来，让人连呼吸都异常压抑。别的瞭望员接替了巴基的岗位，他没有休息，立刻加入了检修船只的队伍当中。

现在没有一个船员有休息时间了，这无关惩罚，他们正在面临一场长达数日的恶战。在巴基超过二十年的海上经历里，风暴数不胜数，每次都伴随着伤亡和损失。海洋就是这么一位暴戾的君主，没人能摸清他的脾气，每一个有经验的水手都会提醒那些新加入的莽汉：不要怒触海洋，他会像捏死一只蚂蚁一般轻易要了你的命。

接近午夜，巴基才抽出去时间去底舱给人鱼喂食。史蒂夫显然等急了，正比往日更加焦虑地拍着水花。他对扔进去的鱼虾视而不见，反而隔着玻璃试图触摸巴基的脸，毫不掩饰眼底的担忧。听上去很荒谬，但几日的相处让巴基肯定了这种念头，他知道人鱼在关心他。

人鱼不忍看他劳累，但如今状况已关乎性命，每个水手都得出力。巴基浅笑着揉了揉汗湿的头发：“没事，晚上吃了一顿大餐，现在浑身都是使不完的力气。”

史蒂夫甩动尾鳍，利箭一般朝着上方游去。巴基急忙惊叫阻止：“别出来！今天不行！”

人鱼停下了，满脸的困惑。之前五天，他都会在巴基探望他的时候从水箱里鱼跃而出，趴在地板上陪对方一会儿。巴基允许他适可而止的抚摸和碰触，有时还会在他怀里睡上一觉。今天这么激烈的言辞还是头一次，史蒂夫向巴基游过去，不解地敲了敲玻璃。

“往后几天都不行，碰见操蛋的事了，啧，该怎么跟你说，”巴基揉着眉心，一脸苦恼，“风暴，知道吗？海上的暴君，魔鬼拉出来的稀屎，朝着我们来了。去年的一场风暴死了四个人，有一个从桅杆上掉下来直接摔在我面前，脑浆溅我一腿。这还算好的。”

他顿住了，整张脸隐没在水箱庞大的阴影里，暗沉沉的看不出表情：“我父母，在我八岁的时候，死无全尸，整艘船都覆没了。如果他们现在还活着，我恐怕在哪支舰队里当少尉，指挥着一堆新兵蛋子和海盗杀得你死我活，而不是自己变成海盗……”

史蒂夫安静地望着他。

巴基用袖子狠狠往脸上抹了一把，再抬起头时，他深深地吸了口气：“算了，我也不是在埋怨什么，海盗挺好的，钱多的花不完，还有一帮狐朋狗友。”

他触摸玻璃，指尖正好和史蒂夫的掌心依附在一起。“总之，风暴就是海上最操蛋的东西，我宁愿被剑捅个对穿，被火药炸飞，也不想被风暴卷进海里淹死。这船上没人想。我们得度过这个难关，知道吗？往后几天我恐怕都不会来看你，大概也没人有空带吃的来。你要饿肚子了，抱歉。”

他的手指滑到哪儿，人鱼的掌心就跟到哪儿。他们在黑暗中对视，史蒂夫俯下身子，鼻尖几乎贴在玻璃上。巴基能清楚地看到他的面容，他幽蓝的眼瞳和颤动的两腮，巴基情不自禁靠近了，如果没有玻璃阻隔，他们的脸几乎要碰到一起。

巴基蹙眉，史蒂夫的声音又浮现在他的脑袋里：“过来，休息。”

“可我很快就要离开。”巴基说。史蒂夫闻言收紧了耳鳍，嘴唇抿紧，看上去并不满意他的答案。

“休息。”史蒂夫又重复了一遍。

“好好好。”巴基叹了口气。他真是越来越习惯这种直接在头脑里响起的声音了，也不知道这是不是好现象。他贴着水箱坐下来，双臂枕在脑后，嘀咕道：“就几分钟。”

时间缓慢流逝，没有人再说话。巴基用余光瞟见史蒂夫贴着玻璃蜷起来，与他背靠着背。“……好累……”他揉着酸涩不已的眼眶，长长地叹了一口气，“有时候真想当一条人鱼啊，不是你这样的倒霉蛋，是无拘无束的、能在海里肆意畅游的人鱼……”

他本以为史蒂夫不会回应，没想到短暂的沉默后，一个声音响起：“我不是倒霉蛋。”

“噢？”巴基挑了挑眉。

“遇见你，我很幸运。”

这是情话么？这条笨口拙舌的鱼正在和他调情？巴基心中一动，一句话伴随着笑意脱口而出：“笨蛋，你知道遇见人类意味着什么吗？你会死的。”

史蒂夫没有答话，巴基的笑声却慢慢停下了。他侧头望着人鱼的侧脸。是啊，他已然忘了这个。就算熬过了风暴，就算顺利到达港口，就算那是一件多么值得兴奋和期待的事。但是对人鱼而言呢……？

那是史蒂夫的死期。

 

* * *

 

第二天正午，当巴基爬上桅杆时，已经能清晰地看到海平面上的黑影。全体船员打起十二分的精神，随时准备迎接风暴。到了傍晚时分，明明该是夕阳西下一片明媚的光景，天空中却阴暗得堪比铁块。不出多时，雷声阵阵，细雨纷纷扬扬地洒落下来。

甲板上仍然忙碌不堪，没有一个水手的衣服是干爽的，然而这才是老天爷刚刚派出来的先遣军。浪花一改往日的温柔，犹如巨锤般强劲地撼动着船身，走路已经不太容易保持平衡。穆斯达修亲自来到甲板上指挥，他们封死武器库，将货舱的门牢牢堵上。巴基没能再去底舱看一眼史蒂夫，据其他水手说，他安静地蜷在水底，连个正脸都不赏给他们。

周围传来噼里啪啦的雨点声，越来越猛，狂风呼啸，船只在两面夹击下只能脆弱地摇摆。没有火把照明，到处黑得伸手不见五指。娜塔莎举着一盏闪耀着绿光的球体，那是被称作“格利鸿之眼”的珍贵物件，某次袭击的战利品。它由皇都的雕金匠制作，不用明火，却似探照灯般的明亮。现在她把灯球交给巴基。“你是眼力最好的瞭望员，”她说，“靠你了。”

巴基郑重点头，最讨厌救生索的他现在也不得不在腰间绑上束带，灯球系在背上，他开始沿着湿滑的桅杆向上爬。波涛太猛烈了，疯了一样撞击着船舷。山姆正在破口大骂，雨水使他难以掌舵，连舵盘都抓不牢。

不止巴基，还有很多船员也在冒着生命危险爬上桅杆。克林特站在高处，雨水冲的他连眼睛都睁不开：“操他妈的，绳子缠在一起了！”

“用你的牙齿！”娜塔莎吼道。克林特果然埋头下去撕咬，几分钟后，最后一面船帆终于降了下来，现在狂风的威胁稍有缓解，但是海浪仍然肆虐，巴基知道，更糟糕的时候还没有到来。

他牢牢攀住桅杆，灯球给他提供了足够的照明，他的视线可以投得更远一些。雨越下越大，数道闪电仿佛火龙似的撕破了天空。一个接一个的浪头拍上甲板，水顺着接缝灌进去，穆斯达修推开一个累瘫的船员亲自推起水泵。巴基只盼望船员们有足够的的力气维持水泵运行，如果水不能及时排出去的话……

船身又一次震颤，甲板上的人不得不趴伏下去才不至于被甩离地面。巴基真恨不得长出根来扎进桅杆里，他快被晃吐了，雨一会儿迎面来，一会儿从后面吹，油布斗篷根本起不到什么效果。他勉强腾出一只手用力抹了把脸上的雨水，球灯将光辉投向海面，绿莹莹的光亮中，一团阴影犹如黑色巨兽蠢蠢欲动，正朝着他们涌过来。

“疯狗浪！”巴基嗓音嘶哑，喉咙里仿佛有火在烧，“疯狗浪！左舷方向四十五度——”

“活见鬼！”娜塔莎叫道，“都抓牢了！詹姆斯！下来！”

“满舵！”穆斯达修对着山姆嘶吼，“迎上去！撞开它！将它碾碎！”

山姆已将全身的重量死死压在舵轮上，还有另两个水手陪他一起扳住。船体几乎失控，半晌终于作出相应，缓慢地倾向左边。“还不够！还差一点！”巴基冒着雨声呼喊，他应该下去，可只有站在这里他能看清海面的位置，“就快了，它要来了——”

巨响，仿佛甲板在一瞬间爆裂，镀金骷髅的木料之间发出恐怖的摩擦声，船首几乎成九十度抬起，尖端直指黑压压的乌云。巴基感觉整个世界都在一瞬间天翻地覆，他什么都看不见了，除了翻涌的海浪，无尽的雨水，和暗沉沉的天空。

失重，眩晕，脚底不知何时脱离了地面。镀金骷髅就像个跷跷板一样在浪尖穿梭，疯狗浪过去了，船底重重砸回海面，发出不堪重负的嘎吱声。至少船是稳住了，巴基却已脱离了桅杆，他只看到海水迎面掀起将近十五英尺，下一秒就要将他吞噬。

他只要抓住救生索、救生索——

安全绳软绵绵地追了下去，另一端是空的，它被磨断了。

巴基甚至来不及对自己做出哀悼，他已经在下坠。甲板上有人看见他正从桅杆上摔落。“抓住他！上帝啊——快抓住他！”他听见克林特在呐喊，但他已来不及看朋友们都在何处。海浪就要落下来了，他几乎能感受到那种千钧重担般的压迫感，近在咫尺。

会被卷走，必然的，坠入海中，如果他还没被拍碎骨骼的话，或许能挣扎着活下来。巴基睁大眼，只希望死亡能来得仁慈一些。可预想中的重压迟迟没有降落下来，海浪翻卷，分裂，周围好像环着一圈温和的光芒。紧接着，海水竟然从他左右直直坠了下去，半空中像是有意识一般托了他一把。只是一瞬，他感觉下落的速度减轻了，海浪在他身后落向地面，最后缓缓渗入船只的缝隙中。

坚硬的甲板迎接了他，他跌落了下去，背部传来的剧痛让他险些失去意识。船身还在颠簸，他像个空无一物的木桶一样随着倾斜的地面滚动，撞上船尾，跌进楼梯。妈的，太疼了，但至少还有命在。巴基好不容易稳住自己，他扶着墙壁直起上身，好几个人冲过来拉他，最近的就是娜塔莎。

“怎么样？哪里疼吗？快说句话。”

巴基嘴唇轻启：“是史蒂夫，是他。”

“什么？”

巴基摇摇头，他脑海中只回荡着一个名字。

史蒂夫。

 


	6. Chapter 6

巴基左臂受伤，在床上整整歇了两天。

不用干活，还能安心享受别人的服务，这是一件多么幸福的事情。不过随之而来的伤痛就不那么令人愉快了，他浑身都是擦伤，背部有一大块撞击造成的青紫，左臂在磕破中骨折。布鲁斯在他痛得嗷嗷叫的时候并不温柔地拍了拍他的脸，说他应该不会失去他的手臂。“只不过，后续治疗会漫长得让你巴不得把它剁掉。”

他给巴基灌了一堆苦得要命的药物，又往他的每一处伤口涂了各种臭烘烘的膏药。巴基的左臂嵌满了螺钉和金属板，看上去惨不忍睹。布鲁斯说，只要伤口没有感染，巴基很快就可以下地了。不过要等骨头复位，他还需要再熬三到四周，每天忍受疼痛、刺痒和行动不便。

相比之下，其他重伤员也没有那么好过。和他同病房的还有两个人，一个被砸到头，一整天都在说胡话。另一个不慎落水，虽然被救回来了，但溺水使他深度昏迷，不知何时才能醒来。

其他人或多或少都受了些轻伤，没有人死亡，这是最好的消息。娜塔莎来探望过他几次，体贴地免除了他的杂役处分。克林特经常来，不过来得最多的还山姆，他经常用皮囊装点啤酒带给巴基，虽说伤患最好不要喝酒，但酒水能令他五脏六腑都温暖起来，这种舒畅的感觉无可比拟。

第三天，巴基试图下床，山姆小心翼翼地在他右侧搀扶。他们走出船舱，外面阳光明媚，风平浪静，甲板上的水手一如既往的忙碌不休。巴基将一个空木箱拽来自己屁股底下，就因为这个动作，他再度疼得呲牙咧嘴。

“还好吧？”山姆轻声问道。

“没事，不是手，是我的背，嘶——火辣辣的，像换了一层皮。”

山姆发出哼笑：“你换多少层皮也不会变得比现在更难看了。”

“闭嘴，老子照样年轻貌美，能让岸上的女人趋之若鹜。”

船尾有人大喊山姆的名字。“我该走了，把你一个人放在这儿没关系吧？”山姆问。

“当然有关系了，我会晕船，会吐，还会像个小公主一样失足摔倒。太阳真晒，快去帮我找把阳伞，带蕾丝花边那种。”

“噢。詹姆斯把他的脑袋也摔坏了，接受我的哀悼吧，可怜人。”

他边说把一块脏兮兮的手绢盖在巴基头上，两秒后巴基扯开扔了回去，他们相互对视，一同大笑出声。

山姆离开以后，巴基和其他休息的水手玩了一会儿骰子，腰包里又多了两枚银币。海鸥扑簌着翅膀掠过头顶，有人抬头望着天空，发出一声愉悦的感慨：“快到岸喽。”

这句平淡无奇的话却让巴基心头一紧，泛出一股说不出来的滋味。

人鱼并没有因见不到巴基而失落，事实上，这些日子巴基询问过负责喂食的船员，他们说人鱼安分守己，一切如常，除了态度倨傲以外没什么值得抱怨的地方。而巴基非常清楚这是怎么回事，从他第一天住进病房的时候开始，史蒂夫就偷偷潜进了他的脑子，开始在里面喋喋不休。

“虽然我发自内心地感谢你救了我，但是你他妈的能少说两句吗！”

每个夜晚，巴基都在发出类似的咆哮。有人在脑子里面讲话的感觉相当别扭，何况史蒂夫真的太唠叨了，他一心认为人类的医术是个笑话，命令巴基前往底舱，他会用人鱼的方式替他治疗。

不论巴基怎么拒绝，史蒂夫依然坚持己见，他在这方面简直固执得像头牛，一百个人都拉不回来。后来史蒂夫不仅在夜晚开口，白天也开始冷不丁冒出来。他用他别扭的语法询问巴基的晚饭，住宿、医疗卫生以及一切他能想到的问题，甚至要求巴基躺到海里，因为“浪花的拍击可以减缓疼痛”。

再被史蒂夫念了两天两夜之后，巴基终于受不了。“你能去别人脑子里待着吗？”他怒道，“我旁边有个磕坏脑子的家伙，成天说梦话简直烦死了，你赶紧去对他用你人鱼的治疗术吧，搞不好你们还能聊出友谊聊出感情聊得操他妈的一起去私奔。”

“不行，只能对你。”

“不用那么客气！”

“伴侣。”

“啊？”

“你是我的。”

巴基愣了几秒，接着几乎从床上跳起来：“开什么玩笑！”

布鲁斯怒气冲冲地推门进来：“行行好，巴恩斯阁下，你吵到其他伤员休息了。你为何如此亢奋？莫非我新配的药物有致幻成分？”

“啊，抱歉。话说回来，布鲁斯，你有安眠药么，我觉得我真的需要好好睡一觉以忘记我刚才听到的……”

“我只有让人永世安眠的药物，想试试么？”

“……不，算了。”

史蒂夫莫名不再开口，也许他伤心了？巴基居然心软了几秒钟，然后吓得赶紧把这个念头赶出脑海。即便如此，一想到船即将靠岸，巴基仍有些失落。他无法接受人鱼正一天天接近死亡，他把这念头定义为对救命恩人报答。傍晚他去找娜塔莎聊聊，打算旁敲侧击询问人鱼的下场。娜塔莎大为不解，用她的话说，如果他们不卖掉这条人鱼，凭什么在底舱里空那么一大块地方，好吃好喝的伺候他？

“我的意思是，假设，有没有一种可能……人鱼到了买家手里，可以活下来之类的……”

“不太可能，圈养人鱼没什么益处，有的是比他们珍贵而且温顺的动物。”

“呃，好吧。不过我们真的能找到合适的买家么？”

“这就用不着你操心了，这次离港之前，我已经听说有个叫海德拉的商会在收购人鱼，”说着，她神情严肃地瞟了巴基一眼，“詹姆斯，不管你那颗狡猾的狐狸脑袋在策划什么，劝你立刻停止。收起你那多余的恻隐之心，别忘了我们是为了什么来当海盗，当然是钱，不然我们为什么不去花园参加舞会且享受一杯美酒？”

“我不是那个意思。”

“但愿你没有，”娜塔莎深深吸了一口气，“这里每个人都需要钱，欠债也好，救命也好，你别想断了任何人的财路。还记得我们怎么处置叛徒么？我们会把你绑上绳索拖在船尾，欣赏无数鲨鱼争相撕咬的美景。”

巴基干巴巴地笑了笑：“你想多了，我怎么敢呢。”

离开大副的船舱，巴基思虑重重地朝着下层走去。想说服娜塔莎或者穆斯达修都是不可能的，巴基自己也不可能凑出等价的金额足以带走史蒂夫。放他逃走？或许是个好主意，要瞒着七十多个船员把一条超过十英尺的人鱼搬出底舱，堂而皇之地扔进海里？还不如让他自杀算了。

这条人鱼有着非凡的能力，或许他能想出办法？不，如果他有办法，他早就溜了，何必一直带在底舱的水箱里。

史蒂夫肯定了他的猜测：“没有水，我会受到限制。”

巴基忿忿不平地咕哝：“那你还出来。”

史蒂夫不答，他正用尾鳍的尖端轻轻刮蹭巴基的肩膀，触感仿佛湿漉漉的羽毛。这是巴基受伤后他们第一次见面，人鱼一如既往地跃出水箱向他游来，把冷冰冰的海水全蹭在了他的衣服上。

“……史蒂夫，问个问题，”巴基打断了沉默的空气，“你想逃么？”

史蒂夫正蹙眉研究巴基的绷带，闻言抬起头来，眨了眨眼。

“你不会喜欢这个的吧？”巴基指了指后面的水箱，“你应该回到海里去。”

“我们？”

“不不，”巴基摇头，“我说的是你。”

史蒂夫似乎有些不安，尾巴一卷，将巴基揽至身前。巴基焦躁地挡开他贴上来的手，开口道：“你知道船在航向何处吗？灰烬港，海盗们的老窝。一靠岸他们就会想办法处置你，离开水你就没法自保，你会死的。”

史蒂夫晃了晃头，看起来不以为意。看他的反应，似乎他坚定地认为，除非巴基和他一起走，否则别想让他离开这里半步。

“有时候我怀疑你根本没长脑子，海豚——不不、蝌蚪都比你聪明，”巴基没好气道，愤怒牵扯到伤处，让他疼得直抽凉气，“……真想给你一拳把你揍清醒。”

史蒂夫再度将他搂住，鼻尖安抚般紧紧贴着他的耳朵。“人类对我用了诱饵，使我中了他们的圈套，”他缓缓说道，“我被囚禁很长时间……那段日子我相当焦躁，没有理智。”

史蒂夫的语言有些吃力，听得出他不知道该如何表达他的意思：“遇到你，就好多了。如今我已恢复，随时可以抽身离开，但我觉得按照人类的做法……我似乎应该征求一下你的意见？”

巴基微微咋舌，他似乎还是低估了人鱼的实力：“你想怎么做？这里守卫重重。”

“你的船员阻挡不了我。”

“不行，”巴基立即反对，“他们是我的同伴，你不能伤害他们。”

人鱼似乎微叹一口气，尾鳍也怏怏地垂下去了。

“或许……你有不伤害他们的办法？”巴基试探着问道，“你不是能控制人心？”

史蒂夫似乎在笑了，无奈地摇摇了头。

“为什么不行？”

人鱼并不答话，只温柔地望着巴基，视线深邃得几乎能看到他的灵魂里去。后者怔愣许久，忽然感觉脊背有些发麻。“……不会是我想的那个意思吧。”

史蒂夫意味深长地点了点头。

“操。”巴基没好气道。

又沉默下来，空气莫名有些凝重。巴基心事重重地望着黑黢黢的船舱顶部，良久，叹了口气。

“我不会跟你走。”他说。

人鱼露出“果然如此”的表情，哀伤地眨了眨眼。

“我是个人，是个海盗，我不会放弃我的生活。”他坚定地说，“答应我，由我来想办法。到了岸上，我保证把你弄出去。”

史蒂夫许久未动，几分钟后，才从慢慢地后面搂住他的腰，指尖摩挲他并未受伤的右腕。他们不发一言，就这样静静地依偎了大半夜。后来巴基的心绪稍显平静，连带着伤处好似也不是那么痛了。他垂下头，像是转移话题那般问道：“说起来，那天海浪托了我一把，是你的能力么？”

史蒂夫的额头蹭着他的脖颈，拱了拱，像在点头。

巴基来了点兴趣，直起腰，侧头问道：“你还有什么能力？”

史蒂夫不答，将巴基的头发拨开，埋头舔吻着他后颈的肌肤。巴基被他弄得痒痒，躲不掉，就由着他去了。好在史蒂夫动作轻柔，有一搭没一搭，时间长了，巴基竟然迷迷糊糊有些想睡。

“……我得走了。”巴基说着，试图起身，但史蒂夫忽然按住了他的腿。他重心不稳向前倒去，史蒂夫盘起的长尾稳稳接住了他。正当他想要回身呵斥的时候，史蒂夫的身子动了动，湿漉漉的鳞片把他往旁边一推，他没来得及挣扎就侧躺在了地上。

幸亏被压在下面的是他的右臂，不然巴基非疼得叫起来不可。但是这姿势极其尴尬，巴基一个人根本爬不起来。“史蒂夫，扶我一把。”他扭动身躯，向人鱼求助。但史蒂夫非但没有帮他，反而俯下前身，把吻落在了他的耳垂上。

“治疗。”脑海中响起一个声音。

巴基花了十几秒才反应过来，史蒂夫在回答好久以前自己问他的问题。不等他做出反应，史蒂夫的双手已绕至他前胸，几下就把他的上衣脱去了。一阵微凉的体温伴随着海水的湿气，朝着他的后背拂来。史蒂夫低着头，舌尖碰触巴基背上的青紫，慢悠悠地沿着脊椎舔了下去。

巴基顿时感到感到脑袋嗡的一响，蒙了。史蒂夫意图微妙，舔了片刻，舌尖就愈发往下。巴基让他滚蛋，他就一本正经地说他只是想减缓巴基的伤痛。他说话的时候，那种让脑子如坠云雾的恍惚感越发明显，巴基听他的声音就像山谷回音，经久不散，而且越来越不容拒绝，像是命令，或是引诱……

“见你娘的鬼了，治伤……和海妖之歌有个蛋的关系……”

“会让你感受不到痛楚。”

巴基咬了咬牙，双眼直直盯着地面，眼睛里渐渐泛出一层水雾。见鬼了，真的不疼了，他的左臂，他的淤青，他该死的大大小小的擦伤，全都没有感觉了。取而代之的是酸麻，还有热，他浑身冒汗，像被温水包裹住，一股火焰顺着血液流窜，最后凝聚在下身某处。

“等等！史蒂夫！你再敢继续，我非得剁了你的——”

他往外撂着狠话，声音却渐渐发颤。史蒂夫的手从他前胸滑下，又沿着腰际掠过小腹，直接把他的裤子褪到膝头。这混蛋在做什么？！那双手竟然在揉捏他的两边臀肉，一股凉意滑进他的臀缝当中，他感觉到史蒂夫的视线，他在看……

“分开。”

不、不……巴基残存的理智在嘶吼，但身体又自发行动了，他蜷起一条腿，史蒂夫推着他的腿根，顺势摸上他硬挺的阴茎。

巴基低喘起来，想说点什么，但话没出口就全都忘了。史蒂夫一手扶着他的胯下之物，一手掰开他臀缝，下一秒，巴基只感到什么又湿又软的东西落了上去。他猛抽一口气，那滑如蛇腹的刮柔似有似无，一开始还有点刺痒，很快化作难耐的灼热。臀间嫩肉几乎化成一滩水，穴口微张，期期艾艾似乎想含住点什么。巴基甚至主动抬腰往上凑，史蒂夫并未犹豫，稍加抚弄之后，舌尖直接钻了进去。

巴基猝不及防地叫出声来，上身仿佛鱼似的弹起，又无力跌落。史蒂夫用力摁着他不让他逃脱，巴基挣扎扭动，没多久就失了力道，只剩下低头喘息的份。他茫然地想抓住点什么，但没力气伸手，眼前只见史蒂夫的尾鳍在跟前来回轻晃，渐渐伸过来，悠然搔了搔他的脸颊。

这样一前一后两边夹击，前面抚触，后面舔揉，他舒服得哼叫起来，羞耻心早就远远地甩在了后头。阴茎在史蒂夫手里渗出粘液，后面的穴口也是湿得水光淋漓，史蒂夫的舌头在里面搅了许久，不断发出令人面红耳赤的水声。巴基只觉得整个后腰都又酸又涨，禁不住眼神发飘，连泪水什么时候淌下来了都不知道。

他把头埋在臂弯里，起初还在骂骂咧咧，后面自己都不知道自己在呻吟些什么字眼。史蒂夫握着他的阴茎揉了数下，他一下全身痉挛，就这么射了出来。此后他失神得厉害，很长时间都伏在地上喘息不休。渐渐身上热潮退了，他开始觉得冷，史蒂夫低头吻去他脸上的汗珠，挪开一点，扯了块废旧的帆布盖在他肩上。

“去你妈的。”这是巴基清醒后说的第一句话。

史蒂夫轻描淡写地晃了晃耳鳍。“还好么？”他问。

巴基翻了个白眼，伤不疼了，而且浑身充满诡异的倦懒，像是四肢摊平躺在暖洋洋的沙滩上，说不出来的惬意。

但要他直说，还不如要了他的命。所以半晌后，巴基才咕哝了一句：“不好。”

他听见史蒂夫笑了。

 


	7. Chapter 7

在当时人们的眼光中，灰烬港算是一座规模中等的港口，不是只能停泊小船的渔港，也没有铺天盖地的桅杆海洋。它地形复杂，要经过一处狭长的河道，两边都是此起彼伏的暗礁和小岛，近处还可见高高矗立的箭塔。入口的海峡曾有人曾目睹鲸鱼在此歇息，四周绿意盎然，海水波澜起伏，总的来说还算是个风景秀美的地方。

镀金骷髅小心翼翼地驶进窄道，迎面吹来的风已经变了气息，隐约透出一股城市才有的喧嚣和烟火味。再靠近些，这里与其他港口的区别就凸显出来了。海盗们的巢穴，“自由之港”，有钱就能买到一切的地方。这里的房子参差不齐，像雨后春笋一样密密麻麻，乱七八糟。街道仿佛迷宫，底层的房屋破旧不堪，靠山的上层似乎好些，再往后就是富人云集之地。最北端的山脚伫立着一座拱桥，对面的区域似乎是整个灰烬港最人头攒动的地方，遍布酒馆、赌场和妓院，是寻欢作乐的最好去处。

没有人指挥他们进港，准确来说，没有任何人对他们的到来有任何兴趣。除了那些箭塔，值班的守卫正用箭头指着他们的脑袋，直到克林特打出道明来意的旗语。镀金骷髅在岸边停泊下来，一部分水手跟从穆斯达修的领导下船。船上仍然留着不少人，他们需要看守掠来的财物，包括那条人鱼。

巴基在下船的人之列。

他的左臂仍绑着固定装置，身上穿着一件较为考究的长外衣，脖子上用丝绸围巾仔仔细细打了四层褶饰。他自己没有这么好的衣服，是找克林特借的。这里不少船员都要去找他们的老相好，大部分都适度打扮了一番。不过巴基专门借衣服并不是为了逛窑子，他有自己的一番计划，没有告诉任何人。

穆斯达修和娜塔莎另有事要办，在路口就与他们分道扬镳。巴基与那些准备去找乐子的船员一起，穿过那些歪歪扭扭的木房，朝着北边走去。他们经过一条集市街后各奔东西，当身边的人只剩下山姆以后，巴基叫住对方，压低声音道：“跟我走，帮个忙。”

“做什么？”

巴基不答，带着他一直走到酒馆云集的地方，往他手里塞了几个银币：“剩下都归你。进去找个地方点杯麦酒，然后打探托尼·斯塔克的一切消息。”

山姆愣了愣：“你关心他做什么？头儿不喜欢他，你忘了去年的事了？”

“头儿是头儿，我是我。为了某些很重要的事，没办法，”巴基拍拍对方肩膀，“这里是他的地盘，这帮长居于此的酒客连肯定他的每个女仆叫什么名字都一清二楚。行行好，帮我一次，两小时后我们在这里碰头。”

山姆不明所以地瞟他一眼，转身进去了。巴基自己也找了另一家酒馆，专找那些滔滔不绝地醉汉套话。两小时后，他已面色微红，身上冒汗。他离开酒馆在外头找了个僻静地吹海风，刚刚深吸一口气，脑海里冷不丁冒出一个声音：“你离开很久了。”

“看在麦酒的份上，操，才两个钟头，”巴基没好气道，“乖乖泡在你的鱼缸里，等我回去。”

“守卫变少了，我可以出来。”

“不行不行绝对不行，”巴基连珠炮似的说道，“忘了那天我们怎么商量的？上了岸就听我的。岸边都是浅水区，而箭塔上的守卫各个能射穿海底的石头。除非你能不惊动任何人跑出去，据我所知除了空气，还没有什么东西能做到。”

史蒂夫不吭声了。

“听话，我答应过救你，就肯定能做到。我需要给你找一个买主，一个有钱有势的，而且能和我合作买主……”

他止住声音，因为山姆正在不远处向他招手。他们交头接耳片刻，巴基显然听到了自己在意的内容，抿嘴露出微笑。

他仍不放山姆离开，把他拖到城北最大的赌场外面。他们在一处僻静地停下步子，巴基转身对着橱窗捋顺及肩的棕发，压平那些被风吹乱的部分。接着他整理领结，抚平衣摆，拍去裤子上的尘土，转身对着山姆露齿一笑：

“我有预感，今天的手气会相当不错。”

“你要去赌博？”山姆面露疑色，指了指旁边的赌场大门，和那些姿态傲慢的守卫，“何必挑这里，你我的钱加起来也不够输上几回的。”

“我不会输，”巴基笑道，指了指自己动弹不得的左手，“而且我需要一个人帮我拿牌。来吧，好人做到底。”

山姆一边翻白眼一边跟在他的后面，穿黑衣的守卫一贯目光毒辣，会将衣着褴褛的赌客拦在外头。而巴基将脊背挺得笔直，目不斜视。尽管他的内心仍有些忐忑，但他强压下不安感，踱到守卫面前时，他不动声色地塞过去一袋沉甸甸的钱币。

守卫显然对此习以为常，他朝巴基欠了欠身，恭敬地拉开了赌场的大门。一股纸醉金迷的气息迎面而来，噪音，热浪，夹杂着烟草的气味，还有女士香水的甜腻味道。柜台前围满了人，巴基用肩膀替自己开出一条路，山姆紧随其后，眼睁睁地看着巴基把大笔的财产都换成了轻巧的锡制筹码。

“你疯啦？”他拉着巴基的肩膀问，“这些够你活半年的！”

巴基笑而不语，半个钟头后，他将三倍的筹码揽至身前，慢悠悠地叫山姆替他点燃了一条细烟卷。

“我说过，我觉得今天手气不错。”

山姆目瞪口呆，半晌以后才找回自己的声音：“……难怪从来没见过你缺钱用。”

但赚钱不是巴基来这里的首要目的，远水解不了近渴，如果巴基继续在赌场逍遥下去，大概要一两年才能凑够一条人鱼的价钱，这实在是太慢了。

“请下注。”荷官道。巴基示意山姆把一部分筹码推至桌上，他自己则偷偷打量着赌场四周，视线绕过那些深陷赌桌的男男女女，似乎在等什么人。

“阁下，到您出牌了。”荷官轻声催促。巴基做了个抱歉的手势，侧头瞟了一眼山姆手里的牌面，漫不经心道：“新月五。”

“龙爪。”他的对手说。

“刺客，裁决三。”

对手陷入苦战，在他抓耳挠腮的时候，山姆挨近巴基的耳朵：“我说，还要多久？”

巴基推开他，低声道：“安心，少不了你的份。”

大门打开了，发出轻微的嘎吱声，一个趾高气扬的小胡子男人正在护卫的簇拥下走向二楼。巴基眼前一亮，正好他的对手哭丧着脸表示认输，他立刻把筹码拢过来往山姆跟前塞去：“帮我换了，你想拿多少都行。然后快走，如果有人问起，假装你不知道我去了哪儿。”

“喂，你要做什么？”

巴基来不及回答，从桌上拿来一瓶烈酒飞快地灌进嘴里，剩下半瓶全倒在身上。他的目标正在宴会厅与人交谈，手里端着一杯白兰地。目标面前是同样锦衣华服的商人，他们身边有数个身着整齐制服的护卫。巴基在最外围，以他的身份出现在这里已经相当令人侧目，不远处的护卫正迈开大步朝他走过来，过不了十秒就会毫不留情地将他请出大厅。

巴基必须行动了，此举相当冒险，连他也不能预料后果如何。谨慎一点方式应该是送上书信，道明来意，然后苦等对方理会。不，来不及了，必须在现在动手。巴基默默握拳，突然扬起脑袋，压过在场所有人的声音大喊了一句：

“嗨！斯塔克阁下，还记得我吗！”

对方回头了，眉头紧紧蹙在一起，一脸嫌恶。他没想起来，噢，他能想起来才怪了。连巴基自己都不会记得他一年前见过的小人物，何况大名鼎鼎的托尼·斯塔克。好吧，好吧，真是没得选了。托尼正在示意护卫把巴基弄走，他们气势汹汹地走过来，巴基感觉身上酒气熏天。很好。他右拳握紧，朝着最近一人的鼻梁猛地砸了下去。

 

* * *

 

“现在我想起来了，镀金骷髅号。去年七月份，你们给我带来了一桩不错的生意，然后谈崩了。不得不说你们的船长是个心眼极小的混账，难道他过了一年才想起来和我赔礼道歉？”

顶楼，托尼的办公室内，巴基正被层层捆绑扔在绯红的软毛地毯上。他的头顶上垂挂着一盏华丽炼金吊灯，钟乳石一般的形状里透出湛蓝色的光芒。枝形灯管微微旋转，无数雪花似的亮斑飘洒下来。不，不是什么亮斑。巴基费了点功夫才看清楚，上面都是密密麻麻的符号和文字。他现在就跪趴在一片文字组成的海洋里，其中一块落在他鼻子前面，看样子像什么东西的设计图。

四周玻璃通透，足以俯瞰整个灰烬港的景色。海鸥在高空盘旋，不时从窗外掠过。巴基甚至能一眼看见停泊在港湾里的镀金骷髅，桅杆上的黑旗迎风飘扬，底舱深埋在吃水线以下，史蒂夫还在里头，大概正闷闷不乐地等他回去。

天知道他还能不能回去。妈的。他的左臂好疼。

“但是我不记得你，自称巴恩斯的小子，或许那些搬运工里有你的一席之位，”托尼在巴基面前停下来，桌上放着一只银碗，他用餐叉从里面叉出一块切好的梨肉放进嘴里，“算了，我对此也没什么兴趣。先告诉我吧，你醉醺醺地打伤我的护卫又立刻投降，一路乖顺得像头绵羊一样，是有什么别的用意么？”

巴基尽可能让他的声音显得无比恭敬：“和镀金骷髅无关，和穆斯达修也无关，这是我个人的请求。”

“说来听听。”托尼含混不清地嚼着他的梨子。他的悠闲自有他的道理，巴基听说这位执政官在身兼富豪的同时也身兼工程大师，他毫不怀疑只要对方轻描淡写地触碰某个机关，自己就会人头落地。所以这屋里没有半个守卫，不过巴基看到墙角矗立着一个造型诡异的人偶，精金所铸，构造相当复杂。

“斯塔克阁下，”巴基压低了声音，“您需要人鱼血，对么？”

托尼停下动作，目光如炬地盯着他：“我为什么需要？”

“因为您的管家似乎偶染微恙。”

托尼是岛主，富豪，执政官，以及工程学专家，这里没人不知道他的名号。灰烬港曾是某个没落贵族的封地，斯塔克家族将它买了下来，并长居于此。在金钱至上的海盗眼里，最有钱的人自然最有资格成为群雄之首，托尼作为斯塔克三世，他管理这座港口，小到酒馆，大到赌场，他拥有这里的一切。

巴基和山姆今天在酒馆泡了两小时，打探来一个重要的消息。一个月前，一个受到雇佣的暗杀组织试图对托尼下手，大部分死在他机关重重的钢铁堡垒里，只剩下一个头领杀到他面前。头领打算孤注一掷，但托尼的心腹兼管家贾维斯替他挡住了迎面而来的炼金毒药，被重度烧伤。暗杀者的尸首现在还挂在拱桥上，风一吹便迎风晃荡。

这一个月内，托尼一直在寻找治病的良药。他的管家似乎保住了性命，但卧床不起。这对巴基而言是再好不过的筹码，他有人鱼，而托尼需要人鱼血，他不顾一切来到这里就是为了说服对方，以少量的血做交换，保住史蒂夫的性命。

托尼沉默了一会儿，把玩着手里的叉子，淡然道：“是的，我需要人鱼血，大量。这东西有价无市，费尽力气找来的一两滴根本满足不了我。既然你都提到了，莫非你有人鱼？”

“我有，而且是活的人鱼，就在镀金骷髅的船舱里。”

托尼闻言，似乎略微吃了一惊：“所以你是穆斯达修派来谈生意的？手段的确出乎预料，不过在我的印象里，那家伙早就扬言不和我进行一切生意来往。”

“不，阁下，我代表的仅仅是我个人，”巴基说着，艰难地撑地直起一点身子，“劳驾，可以给把椅子么。”

托尼盯着他看了许久，随意拉了一下桌旁的一根绳子。下一秒，巴基以一个相当别扭的姿势坐在椅子上，他的手脚还捆着，椅子是从墙壁里用滑轮送出来的。鬼知道又是什么复杂的机关。

“在我相信你以前，我不会考虑松绑，”托尼说，“继续。”

巴基缓慢呼出一口气。抱歉啦，史蒂夫。他在心里暗暗嘀咕道。我得把你说得和商品没什么两样了。

“基于某种机缘巧合，那条人鱼目前受我的控制，”他说，“我想和您商量一件事，请您派出一个乔装打扮的手下，以一个虚假的身份与我一同前往镀金骷髅，我将作为介绍人将您的手下引荐给他们，让您买下那条人鱼。您可以把价格开的很高，让穆斯达修恨不得把全家都一起奉上。之后，在人鱼运输到某个地方时，会发生一点小小的意外，‘买家’带着人鱼跑单了，留下气急败坏的船长和他的部下们。”

“有趣，那你作为介绍人，岂不是要担上全部罪责？”

“这点惩罚我可以承受，以前不是没发生过类似的事，大部分罪状还是可以赖到那位消失的‘买主’身上。穆斯达修大概会花很多年追查这个人的下落，他不会想到的，那个人和您有关。”

“啊哈，我喜欢做慈善，但我不是傻子。我为什么要承担这样的风险？”

“不会有人觉察，待会儿您大可以把我踢出去，因为‘一个醉汉攻击了您的护卫’。您也可以不理会我的提议去和穆斯达修交易，但我敢保证，因为之前的过节，他宁愿把人鱼卖给屠宰场也不会卖给您。我的提议能帮您省下一大笔钱，而您几乎能得到永久的人鱼血供应。”

托尼狐疑地打量他，再度拿起餐叉，咬下一块梨肉。“听上去相当诱人，我可以勉强相信你说的是真话，因为骗我对你实在没什么好处，而我也坚信我们的智商相差十万八千里——你知道，我并不是在夸你。具体说说，等我放走人鱼后，你想做什么？”

“阁下，据我所知，一瓶药物需要的人鱼血不过只是一两滴。”

“没错，但一瓶远远不够，他需要长期服药，直到人鱼的恢复力能帮他长出一层新皮为止。”

巴基动了动胳膊，换一个姿势：“您将人鱼交给我以后，我每个月都会定期向您提供人鱼血，足够您配置药物。只要人鱼活着，这几乎是取之不尽的。”

托尼狐疑地打量他：“你能饲养人鱼？据我所知，他们凶暴、残忍、完全不可控。”

“我可以。”

“得了，你盲目的自信都快赶上我的身价了，自知之明是个好东西，上帝保佑，但愿每个人都有。”

“不，阁下，请相信我，”巴基一字一顿，“那条人鱼对我来说非常重要。”

实际上他心里也没底，他的确是在冒险，把性命交托在史蒂夫身上。如果史蒂夫打算抛下他一走了之，那么拱桥上的尸体恐怕要多一具了。

“先生。”

旁边突然插入的声音把巴基吓了一跳，他花了好些时间才发现是那个精致的人偶在说话，或许里面按了传声装置一类的东西。“我认为，您可以考虑这个提议。”

托尼沉默了许久，目光径直盯着巴基，语气意味深长：“好吧，事到如今我也算是孤注一掷，的确想不出拒绝的理由。不过你必须拿出令我信服的证据，否则当人鱼到手以后，我会当场宰杀他。”

“我会的。”

“那么我要请你出去了，”托尼摆摆手，“为了保证真实性，我大概会在你那张狂妄自大的脸上踹上一脚什么的。噢，别那样看着我，这只是个玩笑。”


	8. Chapter 8

托尼安排来的人叫玛利亚·希尔，一位身材高挑、举止干练的女性。谈判过程并不顺利，穆斯达修已经联系好了合适的买家，双方进展到了讨价还价的阶段。巴基带着玛利亚出现，无疑是凭空之中冒出来一匹黑马，必定遭人怀疑。

他们对手是个肥胖的中年男人，戴礼帽，拄着根木头拐杖，登上甲板的动作却灵活的像只猴子。他是一个典型混迹在灰烬港的投机商人，二道贩子，专门收购海盗掠夺来的货物。见到他站在甲板上，巴基心怀庆幸，这样的人通常不会给出太高的价码。

“最后一样货物了，嗯哼？最棘手的一样。”礼帽男悠闲地踱着步子，“谁能想到你们此次能带回来一条人鱼，我应该恭喜阁下财运昌隆？”

“是否昌隆还由你说了算。”穆斯达修平静地说。

就在这时，巴基带着玛利亚出现了。后者做了充分的伪装，头发用炼金药水染成了亚麻色，身着蓝如夜空的天鹅绒外套，以及备受职业女性喜爱的黑色男式马裤，严谨、考究但与海边气候格格不入。只有外地来的生意人会如此打扮，为了彰显他们的身份和信仰，因此时常被灰烬港的住民们笑话。

她的领口别着一枚镶红水晶的银质胸针，整体形状恰似一只飞翔的鸟。“天，那是拉尔夫财团的纹章。”站在远处的克林特悄声说，“这人来历不一般。”

巴基打断了他们的谈话：“麻烦先等一下，这位女士有话要说。”

玛利亚走上前来，态度倨傲，眼神里好像天生就带着对下层人的鄙夷。她身后跟着两个随从，其中一个在她的示意下将取出一袋金币，全部铺在地上。

“五百枚，作为订金。”

她的口音在众人听来无可挑剔，没有半点本地人的特征。穆斯达修倍感意外地捋了捋胡子，倒是那个礼帽男沉不住气了：“小姐，这是什么意思？”

“我的主人——诸位并不需要知道他的名字——吩咐我，必须替他购得这条人鱼。”

“但是我们已经谈妥了！”礼帽男怒道。

“先等等，”穆斯达修带着饶有趣味的表情，制止了礼帽男，“听听她要说什么。”

他们交谈的时候，巴基被娜塔莎扯开了。“这他妈又是搞哪一出？”她指着不远处的玛利亚，“你从哪里弄来的人？别告诉我是你的远房亲戚，那套说辞早就没人信了。”

克林特也挤过来：“是啊，你怎么会认识她？那可是拉尔夫财团的人，北方最富有的财团，她来这里简直就像皇帝跑到了小山村。”

“只是凑巧，”巴基略显迟疑的说，他入戏很快，脸上浮现出一抹尴尬的绯红，“就在昨天……不小心遇见了。”

“我只听说昨天你在赌场惹事了，詹姆斯。”娜塔莎不怀疑好意地望着他。

“呃，是的，只能怪赌场提供的甜酒，没想到有那么大的后劲，”令人信服的谎话必须真假掺半，这是巴基信奉的理论之一，“然后我在后巷遇见她，正被几个流氓骚扰……”

“骗鬼去吧，我知道你昨天被赌场看守踢出来了，”娜塔莎翻了个白眼，“说真话。”

“好吧，好吧好吧，”巴基举手投降，“我老实交代，我被扔在后巷里，跌跌撞撞走到集市街时，吐得一塌糊涂，还弄脏了那位女士的靴子。没想到那位好心的女士非但没有怪罪我，给了我一张纸巾。她看我连路都走不稳，左手还绑着绷带，就让她的随从扶我去道旁歇息，并且带给我一杯清水。”

这是他之前和玛利亚商量过的说辞，反正这种事情很平常，发生在哪里都不奇怪。在讲述的过程中，巴基恰到好处地表现出了几分难堪，几分羞涩，克林特见状，渐渐露出坏笑。

“你被她迷住了？以至于迫不及待交出自己的老底？连你的名字和身份都说了个干净？”克林特哈哈大笑起来，“你还是我认识的詹姆斯吗？自诩追女孩手到擒来，万花丛中过，片叶不沾身，你怎么栽在这种人手里？”

不，我栽了个更可怕的家伙。巴基腹诽。下一秒赶紧打消了这个念头，谁他妈栽了？不不，别急着判死刑，他还有救。

该死，他好像又听见史蒂夫偷偷在笑了。

“我对你的感情生活不感兴趣，就算你迷上一头母牛我也无所谓，”娜塔莎没好气的说，“然后呢？”

“今天早上我又遇到她，为了表示感谢，我决定请她去咖啡馆小坐片刻。期间我不小心说漏嘴，提到人鱼的事，她立刻很感兴趣，我就把她带来了。”

“可怜的詹姆斯，你被利用了吧，”克林特忍住笑望着他，“她恐怕早就打听好我们船上有人鱼，就差一个突破口而已。你这头送上门的小羊羔。”

“反正都是生意，卖给谁又有什么区别？我敢保证她开价肯定不低。”

娜塔莎无可奈何地揉了揉太阳穴：“只怕她另有阴谋，而船长又见钱眼开。”

再看向不远处，玛利亚和礼帽男的叫价已经白热化。男人怒火中烧地跺着地板，大吼道：“你这不要脸的臭娘们！得罪了我，你会被活活分尸，死无葬身之地！”

玛利亚无视了他，直接面对穆斯达修：“那么，两千三百枚金币，成交吗？”

穆斯达修显然被说动了，咂着嘴，手指将胡子绞来绞去。“和拉尔夫财团打交道，尽管放心，”玛利亚微微一笑，仿佛正往熊熊燃烧的火把上浇上油脂，“我的主人会记住你的。”

“老天爷啊，两千，”克林特吸了几口气，“他们到底多需要这条人鱼？”

巴基摇头装作不知。事实上他知道玛利亚说了什么，不外乎就是拉尔夫财团正在资助的一项研究遇到麻烦，玛利亚会将这件事说得十万火急，仿佛明天不解决问题，全体研究者都会被下令斩首。然而根本不存在什么研究，拉尔夫财团从来没有来过这座港口。这无从考证，就算他们现在写信发往北方，等收到财团回复时，两个月都过去了。

而穆斯达修，有了气急败坏的礼帽男做衬托，又被玛利亚循循善诱，再加上大量迷惑人心的金币，他已经昏了头，无暇估计到这其中的疑点。就连一直将信将疑的娜塔莎，也拿不定主意是不是要放弃这块肥肉。片刻之后，在礼帽男的咒骂声中，穆斯达修点了点头：“成交。”

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫被关在马车里，虽然打了麻醉，其实里头的针剂早就被换成了全无用处的注射液。巴基已经提前和史蒂夫解释过全部计划，所以人鱼现在假装失去力气，半倚在车厢中，看着镀金骷髅的船员匆匆忙忙地进行着交接工作。

巴基要求随行，一直陪同到货物抵达目的地。出发前他悄悄地拍了拍人鱼的尾鳍，那是他们约定好的，“一切正常”的信号。

人鱼轻点下颚来回应他。

天色已入夜，凉风宜人，散落在街道两旁的路灯正被一盏盏点亮。街上的人比白天少了一些，马车行驶过碎石路面发出吱吱呀呀的声响，享受夜生活的男男女女一面谈笑一面从他们身边绕行。数分钟后，他们在棚户区转向北方，进入热闹的集市地带。

小贩的叫卖声此起彼伏，空气里飘荡着食物和酒液的香气。巴基走在玛利亚右侧，无视其他船员揶揄的眼神，继续扮演他的角色。巴基知道，他扮得越真，以后越能推卸责任，让自己看起来就像是一个愚蠢的受骗者。现在他正在给玛利亚讲海上遇到的趣事，正讲到他们第一次遭遇利齿湾的鲨鱼时，远处飘来了一阵悦耳的乐声。

声音极美，不似人声，像是什么生物的鸣叫，余音袅袅，婉转醉人。巴基听了许久，感觉和海妖之歌有些相似，却又不太一样，这声音并不魅惑，反而多了几分清亮。

“那是什么？”他好奇地问。

“富人区在举办舞会，那是他们的水晶转轮，”玛利亚回答，“你可以把它当成另一种意义上的管弦乐琴。”

“我以为管弦乐琴是舞会上吱呀作响的玩意儿，发出的来的声音就像用指甲刮玻璃。”

“看来你没参加过什么像样的舞会，巴恩斯先生，”玛利亚笑了，“你知道‘日颂’么？”

巴基摇头：“……愿闻其详。”

“一种生活在峭壁上的无翼蛇龙，很美，拥有这世间最美妙的歌喉。只可惜相当胆小和怕生，一旦有威胁便不再歌唱。人们猎杀这种生物，取出它们的大脑和声带，用水晶转化，使有钱的富豪可以随时聆听它们的嗓音。现在你所听到的就是这样的东西。”

“……”

“感觉有些恶心？”

“不，我……”

巴基咋舌，一时不知道该如何应答。玛利亚见状再度微笑，压低了嗓音：“巴恩斯阁下，你真是个善良的海盗。”

马车驶离集市区，晃晃悠悠朝着人烟稀少的地带走去。这里靠近大海，微风吹来一股咸腥的气味，巴基听到车厢里的史蒂夫微微地动弹了一下。道路左侧是一片黑沉沉的树林，枝叶伸出围栏，密密麻麻地朝着地面压下来。右侧几尺外就是沙滩，夜晚的海水不断涌起波涛，仿佛一张长得看不到边际的地毯，正随着潮汐起起落落。

有个推着干草车的男人迎面走来，道路狭窄，他们的马车不得不停下来避让。男人笨手笨脚的，他的手推车忽然卡在了泥里，似乎是因为长时间超负荷运行，车轮变形了。

“劳驾，搭把手。”他向他们求助，巴基和另外一个船员上前帮他把车子扶正，正在男人道谢的时候，巴基余光一扫，发现后方的转角处不知何时驶出了两辆马车，正朝着他们过来。

“可以了。”他对男人说道。但对方似乎还没有离开的意思。“走啊，磨蹭什么。”驾车的人不耐烦了，护送的船员也开始骂骂咧咧。后方的马车越来越近，在不到十尺远的地方停了下来，巴基看见车夫穿着黑衣，手上似乎有什么银色的东西晃进了他的视线。

“当心！”

推干草车的人行动最快，长剑直刺巴基咽喉，他踉跄躲避，玛利亚替他格开这一击。后面喊杀声不断，夹杂着马匹的高声嘶鸣。措手不及的船员根本还没明白发生了什么事，直接有两人倒下了，后方的马车堵住他们的退路，黑衣人一拥而上。

敌人有十个，不，还不止。不是寻常的盗匪，他们目标一致，动作默契，直奔着关押人鱼的车厢而去。巴基内心一阵战栗，他从靴子里抽出短剑，朝着最近一人刺过去。对方侧身避开，操他妈的，这家伙动作好快。

是雇佣兵？还是别的什么。巴基一点头绪也没有，他相信在场其他人都是这样。更多的敌人在逼近，其他船员快撑不住了。思及至此，巴基一怒之下飞身扑去，利剑不偏不倚刺进对手后心，拔出来的时候，血溅了他一脸。

“他们要抢人鱼！”玛利亚吼道，她正与两人缠斗在一处，应付得极为艰难。巴基想去帮忙，这时左手边冲上来一人，迎面就砍。巴基与他交了几剑，实在是没有耐心和对方耗下去，一脚踢在对方胸口，短剑跟上，直接扎喉。

“想跟我耗还嫩了点，小杂种。”他低声骂道。

众人已厮杀成一团，难分彼此。巴基一甩剑上的血迹，反手格开另一人的攻击。巨大的力道震得他手腕发麻，该死，他的左手完全成了累赘，不但动不了，还因为肌肉的牵扯痛得要命。“滚开！”面前的人吼道，他一拳打得巴基向后跌去，连退几步，脊背紧紧贴在车厢外壁上。

一瞬之间，他看到袭击者臂上绘着九头蛇的纹章。

车厢传来震动，巴基心跳加剧。不，不行，他不应该出来。但是太迟了，坚固的木门犹如薄纸一般爆裂，变成碎屑。人鱼的尾巴将最近一人打得倒飞开去，巴基甚至能清楚地听见对方骨骼崩碎的声音。史蒂夫出来了，眸中凶光大盛。巴基瞬间感到脊背发凉，这不是往日温和的目光，这活脱脱就是一头野兽！

敌人一时乱了阵脚，但他们很快冷静下来，乱刀乱剑朝着史蒂夫身上抡了过去。史蒂夫微俯上身，耳鳍直立，两腮一翕一张，裂出数道凶狠异常的棱纹。船员全部吓得退朝一边，只见人鱼的尾鳍像蛇一样在地面上滑行，动作不如水中灵活，却带着一股杀气腾腾的蛮劲。他用爪子就能挡住迎面而来的刀刃，尾鳍一拧，身体前扑，再抬起头来时，猩红的鲜血已经淋漓淌满了胸口。

地上只有身首分离的尸体。

事态发展到这一步，已经一团混乱。人鱼的厮杀犹如狂风骤雨，他用尾巴击倒敌人，用利爪撕裂心脏，用牙齿咬破喉管。乱剑划伤他的鳞片，反而让他愈发暴怒。敌人恐怕没料到人鱼未被麻醉，更没料到人鱼如此凶猛，有奋不顾身继续攻击的，也有苍蝇似的掉头乱窜的。船员这边更是表情惊诧，他们战战兢兢地躲在车厢后头，先是看玛利亚，又怀疑地望着巴基。

这下藏不住了。巴基无助地想。人鱼对他的态度已经昭然若揭。此时史蒂夫在他身侧停下来，手心安抚似的轻抚他的脊背，接着利齿微动，猛地啐出一块人骨。

船员发出惊呼，一种蚊蚋般的议论声低沉地蔓延开来。敌人败退了，但这边的动静引来了更多的人。巴基远远看到了灰烬港的守卫，被人叫来的穆斯达修，还有娜塔莎和其他同伴们。真糟糕啊。他感觉脑袋里嗡嗡直响。没有比这更糟糕的场面了。

“史蒂夫，”他说，“别管我，快走。”

人鱼犹疑地望着他，似乎还想说些什么。

“够了，快走！”巴基暴喝起来，声音震耳欲聋。他猛地撞向史蒂夫，把他往沙滩的方向狠狠推去，“走啊！你这操蛋的东西！赶紧给我走！”

人鱼那么结实的身躯，被他推得岿然不动，却还是一寸寸朝着沙滩挪过去。船员反应过来了，他们想要阻止，巴基不要命一样地拦在了他们前面。愤怒灼烧着他的神经，绝望令他手足颤抖，之前发生过的一幕幕在他眼前幻影似的闪烁。妈的，他感觉眼眶干涩得像沙漠一样。

“操你妈的史蒂夫！”巴基被船员摁在地上，他疯了似的用脚踹，用牙咬，不让任何人越过他靠近沙滩一步，“快滚，滚得越远越好！别再回来了——永远——他妈的——别再回来了！”

人鱼留给他最后一次回眸，转身跃进了暗沉的海洋之中。

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

巴基被关在了镀金骷髅的底舱里，就在史蒂夫曾经待过的地方。巨大的水箱早就没了影踪，只剩下成堆发霉的船帆和缆绳，脏得看不出形状。四周暗沉无光，但一想到这里曾经充盈着史蒂夫的气味，巴基没来由地有些安心。

“嘿，至少温柔一点吧，”他指着他的左胳膊对捆他的船员说，“我还是个残废呢。”

“抱歉，兄弟，这是头儿的命令。”对方回答。绳子缠住巴基的脚，在地上拖了三尺多的距离，尽可能给他留下了活动的空间。巴基之前和大部分船员关系都不错，对于一个离死不远的人来说，他们的仁慈真是令人感激不尽。

“想让我给你留盏灯么？”临走前，对方晃了晃手里的提灯。

“多谢了。”

大门上锁以后，这里重归寂静。底舱没有舷窗，不知日夜。巴基静静地听着外面浪花的节奏，从一数到一千五。后来他迷迷糊糊小睡了一觉，醒来时感觉船身一阵颠簸，镀金骷髅起航了。

灰烬港被远远甩在了后头。

史蒂夫肯定是不会回来的，让他离开才是最好的选择。如果他无视巴基的请求大开杀戒，甚至强行来船上救人，那才是最坏的结果。事到如今巴基也没什么好后悔的，计划百密一疏，总有意外，谁也不会预料到每一步会发生什么。巴基只是有点好奇玛利亚要怎么处理这种状况，想必以她的智慧，应该会很快摆脱干系，把这一切当成一场意外。

还有那群带九头蛇纹章的人，他们抢人鱼做什么？也不知史蒂夫以后还会不会遇上他们，但愿不要。史蒂夫不会那么笨，有了这一次遭遇，他最好找个人迹罕至的地方躲起来，再也不要出现在人类世界之中。

至于巴基……就让他这样吧，反正他是自作自受。

不知过了多久，在某个可能是白天或者黑夜的时刻，巴基正慢慢享用他的牢饭。他嚼着干面包和一碗隔夜的剩菜，忽然门打开了，一阵脚步声朝着他走了过来。

“等等，别急着把碗收回去，我还没吃完，这条盐渍鳕鱼味道真的相当不错……”他含糊不清地说，一抬眼，正对上娜塔莎的视线。

“噢，娜特，早上好——还是晚上好？”

“看来你的监狱生活过得不错。”对方脸色阴沉。

“还可以，条件比上面差一点，但至少不用干活，”巴基边说边剔出鱼刺，虽然挑衅娜塔莎对他而言没有半点好处，但憋了太久没和人说话了，他一开口就有点收不住，“我们又出海了不是么，这回去哪儿？你知道吗，每天听海浪拍船板的声音我都快练出本事了，再挨上一阵子，我肯定能听出船在往北还是往南开。”

“我觉得我应该把你看得更紧些，”娜塔莎的嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线，“免得你跟吃多了粪便的蛆虫一样干傻事。”

巴基接连摆手让她打住：“停停停，我知道你要说什么，‘詹姆斯，我们对你很失望’。”

“你这是——”

“‘你这是背叛’。我知道，赤裸裸的背叛。”

娜塔莎紧紧蹙着眉头，眼神咄咄逼人：“詹姆斯，我们把你当同伴。”

“我也把你们当同伴。”不然史蒂夫早就把船掀翻了。

“从登上甲板的那刻你就知道这里的规矩，叛徒注定被处死，难道你在做这些的时候，没感觉到这句话像刀一样顶在你脖子上？”

“不用怀疑，就当我是鬼迷心窍，”巴基叹了口气，支着地面歇息了片刻，“反正我就是这么做了，而且问心无愧。”

良久无言，沉默在他们当中发酵。直到执勤的船员收走了巴基的碗碟，大门再次砰地一声合上，娜塔莎在才发出了一声恨铁不成钢的长叹：“……詹姆斯，你的心肠太软了。”

巴基情不自禁地咯咯笑了两声：“对，娜特，心软意味着弱者，我们都明白这个道理。你知道么，之前有人说我是个善良的海盗，你敢相信这两个词居然组合在一起吗？我之前只听说过‘肮脏的海盗’‘下流的海盗’‘十恶不赦的海盗’。”

娜塔莎被他的话气得没了脾气，摇摇头，无奈道：“船长仍然在考虑你的判决。”

“那我……拭目以待？”

娜塔莎走了，往后好几个钟头都没有人来过。巴基听见头顶上传来急促的脚步声，或许已经到了早晨上工的时间。他一天只有一顿饭，用脏兮兮的旧船帆保暖。左臂又疼又痒，骨头快长好了，只不过长时间疏于看护，谁知道他的胳膊最后会长成一个怎么畸形的模样。

出于无聊，或是某种自虐心理，他开始回想船上的刑罚。最常见的就是扔进海里，他的左臂不能动，大概坚持不了几十秒就会溺水而死。穆斯达修也可能会把他挂在船尾拖拽，但愿这片海域有鲨鱼，可以尽早结束他的生命，如果没有，那他要忍受好几天的折磨，直到他的血肉在海水的刮磨之中脱落殆尽。

娜塔莎不喜欢鞭刑，会弄得甲板血肉横飞，打扫起来相当麻烦。头朝下挂在桅杆上说不定很好，大概会给每天上工的瞭望手留下不小的心理阴影。巴基自己就有，很久以前船上发生叛乱，桅杆上挂了一串半死不活的人，他们在海风的侵蚀下渐渐腐烂，弄得巴基闭上眼还能闻见那股恶心的臭味。

想想都可怕，巴基觉得自己还是找机会弄把刀来自行了断算了。正想着，大门又被推开了，两个鬼鬼祟祟的人影溜进来，他们身上传来玻璃碰撞的轻微声响，还有一股食物的香味。

巴基知道是谁了。

“还活着吗？”山姆说，看见巴基在阴影里动了动，当即没好气地哼道，“詹姆斯，你这条疯狗。”

“疯狗是在抬举他，他简直是个弱智。”

克林特边说边把怀里的东西摆到地上，几个酒瓶，酒杯，还有刚出炉的烤肉。“给你这混球带了点践行礼物，”他说着，把一只空杯砸在巴基腿上，“拿去吧，来自后厨的小小关怀。”

“我还以为你们把我忘了，”巴基笑着坐直了身体，端起空杯，由着山姆帮他满上，“我在这里彻夜哭泣，鼻涕糊了满脸，暗地里诅咒你们这些铁石心肠的负心汉。”

“闭嘴，我现在只想朝你的脸踹上一脚。”

微弱的光芒下，杯中液体泛着星空般的墨蓝色。“猞拜罗蓝柑桂酒？你们从哪里弄来的？”巴基倍感讶异，这酒可价值不菲，它应该出现在贵族的宴会上，而不是海盗船暗无天日的底舱。克林特摆摆手让他别管了，三人碰杯，再一口饮尽。巴基发出夸张的咂嘴声，山姆哼哼唧唧的，说这酒并没有他想象中美味。

“感觉像橙子和薄荷酿的馊水。”

“管他，就当我们在往肚子里塞金币，”克林特说，“提醒你们，这酒后劲大得吓人。”

猞拜罗是寒冰恶魔，以它命名的酒绝对温和不到哪里去。巴基很快感受到一股冰冻般的寒意沿着胃壁上升，到达喉咙，然后一路上窜随着呼吸喷出鼻孔。他冻得打哆嗦了，牙齿咯咯响，只能猛塞几块烤肉温暖一下冰块似的身体。但等他缓过来以后，忽然觉得刚才那种种感觉莫名让人上瘾，还想再来一次。

“我知道贵族怎么会喜欢这种酒了，妈的，真够刺激的。”

山姆又帮他满上，三人再度举杯，克林特嚷嚷道：“敬倒霉的詹姆斯！愿他的灵魂安息！”

“闭嘴，我还活着。”

“离死不远了，”山姆慢悠悠地抿了一口酒，“老实说，虽然你害大家损失了一笔巨款，但还是有很多人在替你求情。”

“包括你们？”巴基露齿一笑。

“去你妈的，你这不要脸的小杂种，”山姆怒啐一口，“对，包括我。”

“还有我，詹姆斯，我迟早要你跪下舔我的鞋来报答我。”

“舔鞋就不必了，但我可以给你口一发。”巴基诙谐地眨眨眼。克林特立马露出一副要吐的样子，大呼不要：“我的小宝贝会烂掉的，绝对！”

“先别说那个，”山姆用胳膊肘捅了捅巴基的胸口，“那条人鱼，你为什么要救他？不会真像大家传言的那样，你和他搞上了吧？”

巴基笑而不语。

山姆和克林特面面相觑，一起瞪大了眼：“真的？”

巴基仰头饮尽杯中液体，面不改色道：“真的。”

两人一起瞪着他，来来回回将他打量好几眼，脸上的表情既有兴奋，又有猜疑，还有好奇、迷惑、讳莫如深。后来他们一起笑了，是那种男人之间才有的坏笑。山姆挤眉弄眼，小声问：“他辣吗？”

“非常辣。”

“你在上还是他在上。”

巴基脖子一挺：“我。”

“噢哟哟哟，”克林特发出嫌弃似的声音，“瞧瞧这家伙得意的样子，爽吗？”

“当然。”

“那我们必须再干一杯了，”山姆笑道，高举手中的杯子，“敬詹姆斯的贞操！”

“还有他的小男朋友！”

“以及他为数不多的日子，”巴基慢悠悠道，“干杯。”

 

* * *

 

行刑的那一天，巴基遇到了一个相当舒服的好天气。阳光灿烂得让人睁不开眼，天空宛若明镜，海水清澈无比，反射得灰白的船帆上全是粼粼波光。巴基被带出底舱，甲板上一眼望去站满了人，全是镀金骷髅的船员。起初大伙还交头接耳地说着话，一看就他出现，立刻鸦雀无声，安静得一根针掉在地上也能听见。

穆斯达修背着手站在船艏前方，旁边是面无表情的娜塔莎。所有船员围成了一个半圆形，缺口处正对着船舷。巴基顺着他们的目光望过去，只见空荡的船舷外侧孤零零放着一块木板，宽度不到半步，下面就是浪花荡漾的海面。

啊，原来是跳板。巴基露出了然的表情。他不知为何有几分庆幸。还好，不太痛苦，只需要忍受溺水造成的缺氧，然后他会干脆利落地成为一具海面上的浮尸。

穆斯达修走近了。“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，”他的声音浑厚有力，“欺瞒同伴，实行盗窃，罪不可赦。他忘记了我们的心和生命所赖以生存的领航明灯，他回绝了海神的吩咐，藐视了海神的教训！这反叛而不驯服的人，罪无可恕！”

巴基暗想，也只有穆斯达修能把这套说辞讲得冠冕堂皇。然而他只能垂着头，露出苦笑。

甲板上依然死寂，他看到人群里的山姆和克林特，他们都绷着脸，表情僵硬。娜塔莎也是，还在用那种无奈又失望的视线望着自己。船医仍然没有露面，其他船员神情复杂，却没有什么人拍手叫好。大家只是看着他，仿佛在看一头走投无路的羔羊。

穆斯达修一声令下：“准备行刑。”

两个船员走上来，他们用黑布蒙住了巴基的双眼。这下什么都看不见了，感官好像被放大了无数倍，他就可以清晰地听见自己的心跳声，一下一下，震耳欲聋。

接着，后面的船员猛地推了他一把，迫使他往前走去。没过多久，背后的触感变成了安抚似的轻拍，好像在对他说“放心，没什么大不了的”。以死刑犯的待遇来说，巴基恐怕是有史以来最好的，可惜安抚的举动很快就结束了，他感觉后心一凉，有人正用长剑顶着他的脊背。

“走。”那人命令道。要么走上跳板，要么被长剑贯穿，两难的选择。以往这是羞辱囚犯的最佳时刻，但甲板上没有人在笑。巴基深吸了一口气，迈前一步，身躯标枪似的挺得笔直。

坚硬的地面消失了，他走上了摇摇晃晃的跳板。

毒辣的骄阳炙烤着身体，巴基感觉汗水正顺着额头滑落，洇湿了蒙住眼睛的布料。光线真刺眼啊，仿佛火焰一般灼烧着他的眼球。还有几步？不知道，只感觉木板越来越晃，仿佛风中一叶似的摇摆不休。

脚步愈发虚浮，他闻到海水的气味。

“快点！”行刑者催促道。巴基感觉剑锋不断刺着他的后背，真够疼的，衣服可能都被划破了。不好，他感觉走到尽头了，脚尖正好触到木板的边沿，死神已经躲在下面，正冲他露出微笑。

“下去！”

好吧，那就跳吧。没什么可怕的。他咬紧牙关，纵身一跃——

天旋地转，眼前由白转青，他将阳光远远地甩在了后头。海水近在眼前了，卷出漩涡，仿佛巨兽的大口。但是、但是——

他落在一团柔软的织物里。

笑声，如同涨潮一样的笑声席卷而来，所有的喉咙仿佛一瞬之间恢复了声音。他听到甲板上的船员各个笑得像在撒酒疯，他们敲东西，跺脚，用各种不堪入耳的玩笑奚落巴基的苦相。巴基满脸困惑不知道发生了什么，半晌之后才他才发现束缚他的绳索打的是个活结，等他挣脱出来，摘下眼罩，只见白茫茫一片刺眼的阳光中，所有的船员头挨着头趴在船舷边沿，像看杂耍一般用手指着他疯笑。

巴基在这震耳欲聋的声音中，艰难地找回了理智。他发现自己躺在一艘小船里，最小的那种船，只有一面脏兮兮的风帆。他身下是叠好的帆布，旁边放着盛满淡水和食物的木桶。他的嘴巴好像锈住了，良久之后，才怒气冲冲地吼道：“这他妈是几个意思！”

他的质问淹没在了更高一浪的疯笑里。没有人回答他，娜塔莎耸耸肩膀，山姆和克林特在朝他挥手，后来还是穆斯达修走场前来，冷哼一声道：“整船的人都替你求情，看来地狱暂时还不想收了你这小杂种，滚吧。”

“你会好运的！”其他船员扯着嗓子说，“洋流向西，你会漂到某个小岛上！”

“船上有我送你的盐和枫糖浆！”

“还有打火石！”

“鱼竿！”

“酒和奶酪！”

“只能帮你这么多了！省着点吃！”

“有缘再见啦！”


	10. Chapter 10

“强风，张开满帆！都给我起来！蝼蚁、蛆虫和懒鬼们！快点干活！”

“风向南了，巴恩斯船长！”

“妈的，快抢风！船头向右四十五度，现在风暴女神正在朝我们抛媚眼，别让这个小婊子溜了！”

“巴恩斯船长，领航员山姆在偷懒！”

“山姆！信不信我拧断你的脖子——还有你的……算了哈哈哈哈！”

巴基说不下去了，笑得连打几个滚，差点喘不上气。

其实现在只有微小的一丝风，和五岁小孩一边打哈欠一边摇扇子的效果差不了多少。巴基百无聊赖地倚在甲板上，一面懒洋洋地扯着转帆索，一面低头抿着杯中的酒液。海上漂流太枯燥了，连个说话的人都没有，他已经无聊到了玩起分饰五角的游戏。刚才他在脑子里勾画了一艘三桅战舰，正在狂风中肆意地劈开浪花，横冲直撞。

 “无聊啊……”他长叹一口气，用脚勾着帆桁转了个向。风几乎停了，他现在只能顺着海流飘。照这样下去，鬼知道还有多久才能看见陆地。他没有海图也没有望远镜，但从设备上来说，湖泊里的渔民都比他富有。现在，他也就能在食物储备上略胜一筹了。

他刚喝光一瓶酒，还蘸着奶酪吃下了一整条腌肉。镀金骷髅的船员出于好心留给他的补给相当全面，他甚至能吃上晒干的蔬菜，虽然口感和嚼羊皮纸没什么区别。食物还够他吃一个月的，吃不完的东西全放进船舱里，把狭窄的储物空间塞得鼓鼓囊囊。

还有一件值得庆幸的事，他的胳膊痊愈了，绷带拆开以后手臂完全活动自如。偶尔会有一些钝痛，但可以忍耐，他还以为自己会彻底失去这条胳膊呢，毕竟之前他保养得可不怎么样。

海上风平浪静，天空晴朗无云。他什么都望不见，没有船，没有礁石，没有小岛，仿佛整个世界除了汪洋的海水以外再无他物。孤独像头野兽，开始渐渐在黑暗中露头。他十年的海盗经历被抛在身后，而前方的路是阴沉沉一团雾，没人能告诉他现在该往何处去。

是该想想以后怎么生活了。如果他能顺利漂到有人的岛屿，一切还好办。他会做很多事，会读写，会算数，而且对海上生活的一切了若指掌，如果那里不缺水手，他可以去商铺当个会计，照样能把日子过下去。

如果迎接他的是无人岛，那就糟糕了。他恐怕会像大部分惨遭流放的水手一样，独自与大自然搏斗，想尽办法自给自足，然后日夜苦等船只路过将自己救走。希望是渺茫的，他很可能会在无止尽的孤独当中疯掉，自行结果自己的性命。

糟了，这样一想，他已经感到绝望了。

他使劲拍了一下自己的脸，拨开额前的碎发，整张脸迎着海风“啊——”地大吼了一声。海浪吞噬了他的声音，无尽的波涛显得空旷且虚无，就像他的未来一样，一片迷茫。

巴基深吸一口气，再度扯开喉咙地嚎叫起来。暖而热的空气充盈他的肺叶，仿佛能把心中的苦闷给挤出去似的。“干活吧，苍蝇号的船员！”他决定把这艘破船命名为苍蝇号，“时间，正午；风向，西南风；纬度，鬼才知道是多少。多么稀奇又操蛋的旅程啊，全速前进！”

他开始唱歌，唱激昂的船歌，唱下流的酒馆小调。正唱到“美丽的姑娘，你会和我作伴快活吗”时，船身突然猛震，大浪掀起，小船颠簸得就像下一秒要沉没一样，巴基只能死死拽牢转帆索稳住平衡。漩涡？鲨鱼？不知名的海中猛兽？他脑海中闪过无数可能，眼睁睁地看着海水翻涌吐出气泡，接着，一个黑影从天而降。

哗啦一声巨响之后，小船像个跷跷板一样沉下去一半，另一半翘了老高。天空和海平线都倾斜了，巴基尽量不理会这给他带来的眩晕感，大量的海水朝着船腰涌来，他被滑得向后跌退几步，猛地撞在一个结实的身躯上。

一抬眼，正对上史蒂夫的笑容。

“……等等，你怎么——”

巴基不知道该说什么了，心里头一团乱麻。史蒂夫忽然伸出双臂搂住他，埋头亲吻他的嘴唇，柔和的轻吻很快变成噬咬，舌头被搅得几乎麻痹了，巴基喉咙里发出暧昧不清的音节，等到史蒂夫放开他，他往后一倒，稳稳倒在鱼尾圈成的怀抱里。

“没料到我会来？”史蒂夫似笑非笑。巴基喘着粗气，用手一抹，感觉身上都是对方蹭上的海水。

“你怎么找到我的？”

史蒂夫并不答话，缓慢地俯下身来，鼻尖蹭着他的颈窝深深地吸了一口气。巴基被弄得痒痒，推开那颗金色脑袋的同时，他无意中侧头，正好看见半个甲板都汪着海水，最近的已经蜿蜒到了脚下，正好被史蒂夫的尾鳍拖出了一道银光闪闪的痕迹。

“操操操操！船舱要是进水了我就剥了你的皮！”

久别重逢的复杂心情一下子被冲淡了，史蒂夫被巴基推到一边，他只能眼睁睁地看着对方绕开自己去抢救差点被水淹没的储备粮。他现在完全成了空气，因为尾巴过长挡了半个甲板，巴基嫌他碍事，还一路撵他直到他无奈跳回海中。

史蒂夫很委屈，用尾鳍“砰砰砰”敲着船舷以发泄胸中怨气。

看见食物大都没事，只是外面的木桶湿了，巴基可算松了口气。史蒂夫还在期期艾艾地沿着小船巡游，巴基的语气柔和下来，拍拍船舷道：“回来吧。”

又是一阵颠簸，史蒂夫横躺在甲板上，小心翼翼地摆好自己的尾巴。巴基帮他抹去头发上的水珠，两人目光相接，巴基不禁轻笑出声：

“茫茫大海只剩我们两个，这下真遂了你的意了。”

“想去哪里？”脑海里响起对方的声音。

“不知道，随便你，”巴基说着，觉得心里有块沉甸甸的石头落了地，“总算有个人能说说话了，挺好的，来吧，陪我再开一桶麦酒。”

然而史蒂夫不喝酒，酒精对他没什么作用，他对这种散发着奇怪气味的液体也没什么兴趣。巴基自斟自饮喝了不少，对着史蒂夫指手画脚，叫他帮自己拉转帆索：“使劲，你没吃饭还是怎么的！高一点！南边来风了，快快快！”

史蒂夫笨手笨脚的，身上一用力，占据半个甲板尾巴就把船压得动摇西晃。

“好极了史蒂夫，你来当我的大副吧！”巴基高声喊道，他实在忍不住即将出口的大笑，史蒂夫脸上写满了无奈，一副由着巴基折腾的模样。等巴基把船上的机件都教了个遍，连每一根缆绳都让史蒂夫握过，“苍蝇号”已经乘风破浪驶出好几海里，速度几乎是之前的三倍。

“等等，不对啊，”巴基蹙起眉头，怀疑地瞅着头顶的风帆，“我们这是去哪儿？”

“东北。”

“但现在是逆风，我们怎么可能——”

史蒂夫微微一笑。

巴基愣了几秒才反应过来，气冲冲地掬起一捧海水泼在史蒂夫身上：“有什么可得意的，赶紧挥舞你的魔棒去吧！世界上最魁梧的仙女阁下！”

小船继续航行，天色转眼便已入夜。今晚恰逢一轮圆月，清亮的月色从遥远的天幕中倾泻下来，照亮了波光粼粼的海面。看不到星光，但星星似乎落进了海里。幽暗的海水中倏地亮起无数萤火虫似的光辉，随波漂流，好似生命体一般变化着形状。贴近天幕的地方，渐渐亮起一条暗绿色光带，转瞬又化作流星似的光辉，忽地沿着海水迫近了。

巴基长久凝望着海面，难以置信：“……荧光潮？”

这是这片海域偶然发生的情景，又被称为海面之下的极光。闪耀着绿色光辉的是一种球藻，也有传言是葬身大海的水手化身。巴基从未如此近距离地看过荧光潮，熠熠发亮的海水悄无声息地从船舷下流过，月色和藻类的倒影就像鱼一般在水面上摇曳跳跃起来。他们仿佛并非在海上航行，而是不知不觉驶入了璀璨的银河之中。

没有灯火，但四周亮如黎明。史蒂夫的尾鳍有一搭没一搭地撩着海水，上身肌肤披挂着月亮的银色。巴基情不自禁地伸出手去，触摸他的手，还有上臂零星散布的鳞片。他让人鱼把下巴搁在自己肩上，掌心向上，揉进了对方湿漉漉的头发之间。

史蒂夫一直安安静静地望着他。

没有人说话，他们看到鱼群在遥远的海平线上跳跃，庞大的暗影从船底匆匆掠过。巴基甚至有一种难以名状的预感，他们在史蒂夫的指引下越靠近东北，就离他真正生活的人类世界越远。荧光潮退却了，海面回归暗沉。明月渐渐笼罩上一层晕环，一起都变得朦胧起来，他们的船只缓缓破开水面，仿佛正在穿越一片粘稠的白雾。

船尾传来翅膀扇动的声音，数条优雅的蓝沙龙蛇掠过海面，他们有蜥蜴一样的身躯，没有后足，却有两对绢帛一般柔滑的双翼。巴基惊愕地瞪大了眼。他听闻这种生物早已灭绝，而他们就这样栩栩如生的出现在面前，前前后后围着史蒂夫飞舞，其中一只还在半空打了几个旋儿，最终轻盈地降落在史蒂夫的尾巴上。

“……我可能喝多了那该死的麦酒。”巴基支吾着，喃喃自语。眼前的一切太过震撼，已经远超他的理解范围。不，和人鱼有关的一切就该是这样，虚无的，缥缈的，犹如中了魔咒一般变幻万千。他感觉呼吸困难，半天才找回了自己的声音：

“他们跟着你？”

史蒂夫摇头：“他们是引路人。”

“去哪里？”

“人鱼生活的地方。”

龙蛇在史蒂夫身边打转，而人鱼的眸子里倒影着不知何处的一点微光，他微带棱角的下颚还挂着水珠，钻石似的晶莹剔透。四周只剩下了一种梦幻般的安谧，巴基说不出话，只感觉心口发热，像是有一股急于宣泄的情感在左奔右突。他觉得惊讶，兴奋，慌张，所有的情绪如狂风中的纸片似的纷飞起来，而自己就像站在风暴的中心，双手胡乱地抓着，却什么也抓不住。

龙蛇飞远了，在海面上留下数条旖旎的蓝光。巴基胸口砰砰直跳，望着史蒂夫的脸，突然伸出双臂紧紧把对方箍过来，直接把嘴唇压了上去。

史蒂夫立刻回吻，他向前施压，巴基自然而然地向后躺倒在甲板上。他们彼此掠夺，仿佛溺水之人汲取最后一丝氧气。分开的时候，他看见史蒂夫的嘴唇被自己吻得绯红，不由得露出一丝心满意足的笑来。

“不许唱歌。”巴基说。话音刚落，他自己就被自己的表述逗笑了。史蒂夫用无奈的表情望着他，他的鱼尾抽离水面，缓慢地、沿着他们趴卧的地方盘了一圈。他伸臂往巴基的衣服里探，巴基比他还急，三下两下就把衣衫解了个干净。然后他双手攀住史蒂夫光裸的脊背。掌心摩挲那里坚实肌肉，又是羡慕又是贪恋地吸了一口气。

谁也没跟对方客气，巴基用嘴唇舔吻史蒂夫的胸肌，牙齿轻咬着对方就不松口。史蒂夫一直揉他后穴，揉得那处又软又湿，不断饥渴地吸吮他的指尖。他的指节比一般人大，触感也很粗糙，巴基只觉得自己柔软内壁被蹭得又疼又痒，有几次被指甲刮到了敏感地方，他禁不住像虾似的弓起身体，“啊”地叫出了声。

史蒂夫停下了动作，可能以为弄痛了巴基，抽出手指换成了轻柔的抚摸。巴基瞬间觉得体内空虚，那疼痛散去以后化成了热辣辣的酸麻，他不由得让身体循着人鱼后退的方向贴过去，眼睛里含着一层水雾，难耐地眨了眨，格外勾人。

“别停，”他说着，觉得脸上红得发烫，甚至不敢与史蒂夫对视，“莫非不色诱我……你就忘了怎么做不成？”

人鱼正在他的颈窝里吮吻，闻言似乎呼出了一股带笑的气息。巴基开始怀疑对方是故意的，史蒂夫拖得越久，自己的空虚渴求就愈发难忍。他喘着粗气，用手拽开那颗还在他胸口纠缠的脑袋，气急败坏地凑上去一个极缠绵的吻。

史蒂夫会意般的捧住了他的臀部，支起身子，巴基立刻急不可耐地分开双腿环着对方的腰，下体正蹭在那粗糙的鳞片上。他真爱死了这感觉，搓揉数下，阴茎更涨得发痛了。这时，他感觉到人鱼硬挺的器官已经完全探出了囊袋，尖端正抵着自己的穴口。他一下子心跳加剧，虽然慌张，但彼此接触的地方却泛起一股古怪的酥软，好像已经期待多时了。

很久以前他被海妖之歌诱惑，被动参与了那场半强迫的性事。如今他头脑无比清明，没有一丝迷惑，他知道自己想要，全身每一个细胞都在尖叫，恨不得把对方生吞活剥，融进血液里，刻在最接近心脏的地方。

他以为他什么都没有了。可他还有史蒂夫啊。

“去你的，史蒂夫！快点操我，快点——”

史蒂夫仿佛也失了耐心，摁住他的腰就是狠狠一撞。巴基尖叫出声，贯穿身体的东西跟一条烧红的烙铁没什么两样，比人鱼身上的任何地方都烫得吓人。他感觉自己被撑满了，史蒂夫开凿到了尽头，退出一点，又是一次猛撞。巴基被他顶得滑退了不少，徒劳的抓着甲板上的缆绳，本来是想躲开一点给自己一点喘息的空间，没料到史蒂夫突然攥住他的肩膀，将他往下狠狠一拽。

这下直接顶到了最深处。

巴基发出哭叫，太激烈了，他眼冒金星，感觉自己被史蒂夫抱了起来，由下而上的顶弄像是要将他撕裂一般。他只能无力地搂住史蒂夫的脖子，每一下撞击都让他呻吟出声，他已经发泄过一次，尾骨被撞得快要失去知觉，下身又颤颤巍巍抬头了。他找准一个机会翻身压在史蒂夫身上，内壁紧紧吸着对方的器官，史蒂夫射在他体内，他们倚在一起还没来得及说上几句话，第二轮又开始了。

“给我、给我……”巴基顾不得管自己的声音有多饥渴，仿佛为了缅怀之前的生活，他放纵得彻底。他们如野兽一般交合，摔倒在船尾，整条船被他们的动作折腾得晃晃悠悠，颠簸不停。巴基趴在甲板上高抬臀部，背后传来的撞击无比淫乱，夹杂着不堪入耳的水声，还有彼此粗重的喘息。史蒂夫的喉咙里发出人类听不懂的嘶吼，他同样迷乱而且狂热，巴基在他身下化成了一滩软绵绵的水，汗珠随着后背的肌理流淌，巴基的嗓音已经嘶哑，发出来的都是不成句的啜泣和低吟。

他想看巴基的脸，所以他再度把对方翻了过来。粗大硬物在巴基体内碾了一圈，他本能地扭腰躲避，却被史蒂夫伸过来的尾鳍牢牢抵住了后背。这回史蒂夫放缓了动作，他看巴基蹙着眉头，眼睛一点点找回了神志，最后含义不清地瞪了自己一眼，通红的嘴唇半开半合，嘴角随着交合的节奏缓缓流下一丝唾液来。

史蒂夫发狠似的咬了上去，他咬巴基的嘴唇，咬他的喉结，咬他又红又肿的乳尖。巴基使劲抓挠他的脊背，疯了似的用双腿勒紧他，后穴痉挛一般绞弄抽插的硬物。有好几次他们以为船要翻了，浪花不断掀进来，后背已经泡在冰凉的海水里。史蒂夫突然狠狠一顶，巴基眼神涣散地后仰着头，喉咙里溢出抽噎，又一次射在了彼此的身上。

后来巴基已经不记得他们做了几次，人鱼的体力好得惊人，而他已经累得神智恍惚，仿佛陷入了一片混沌的迷雾里。他的后穴全是人鱼灌进来的精液，身上更是被彼此的汗水和体液弄得狼狈不堪。每一根骨头都疼得支离破碎，就像已经死了却又劫后余生一般复活过来，被人拆成几块，重新拼凑成了新的形状。

史蒂夫把他抱进海里，任由浪花轻柔地抚摸他每一寸肌肤。恍惚中巴基想起很久以前史蒂夫说过的话，也许海水真的可以治疗一切伤痛。再回到甲板上时，他干净得仿佛处子，史蒂夫用尾巴裹着他的身体，巴基发出几声意义不明的呢喃，然后迷迷糊糊睡了过去。

再醒来时，黎明已经降临。天边泛起一层鱼肚白，淡雪青色的微光穿过稀薄的云雾和纠缠在一起的缆绳，斜斜地洒在他们赤裸的身上。两只龙蛇不知何时又飞了回来，围着高耸的船帆打转。巴基闻到一股草木的芳香，他看见史蒂夫已经直起上身，索性也跟着跌跌撞撞地爬起来，朝着远方眺望出去。是岛屿，从未在地图上出现过的陌生海岛，已经近在咫尺。

“到了？”巴基有些不安，内心深处又有些兴奋。他会见到史蒂夫的家人吗？他会成为与人鱼和平相处的第一个人类吗？

可人鱼却诡异的沉默着，良久之后才点了点头。巴基试图迈步，可他站不稳，脚步虚浮就往后面倒去，人鱼宽厚的胸膛稳稳地接住了他，他抬头，头顶直接蹭上了史蒂夫的下巴。后者索性在他头顶的发丝中磨蹭数下，痒得他直笑。

然而等小船靠岸以后，巴基才发现问题。岛屿太静了，完全是一片死寂，只有风摇撼树叶发出来的沙沙声。史蒂夫倚着船首迟迟不动，他目光苍凉，里面好像填满了情感，又好像早已空无一物。

“等等，你的同伴呢？”

他看见史蒂夫悲伤的摇了摇头，他举目眺望，又缓缓地垂下了眼：“他们死了，早在七十年前。”

“我是唯一活下来的人鱼。”

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

巴基把湿透的衣衫挂在缆绳上，做成一个简易晾衣架。海岛上气温不低，赤身裸体倒也不觉得冷，人类社会的羞耻心在这里早就成了多余的东西，岛上没有任何智慧生物，只有河流、树林、他自己，以及史蒂夫。

远离尘世的生活开始了，他不愁吃喝，船上有存粮，史蒂夫也经常捕鱼回来。林子里有不少水果，时不时还能抓到几只啮齿动物。船停泊在浅湾里，夜里他可以回去睡觉。人鱼在岛屿深处有个遮风挡雨的洞穴，虽然阴暗了些，但也能凑合着居住。总的来说，这比他想象中的流放生活要好上不少。

但巴基不是个安于现状的人，如果要在这里生活，他肯定会想办法让自己过得舒适。史蒂夫片刻不离他左右，他收集树叶给自己准备被褥的时候，人鱼就在旁边的河道里翻弄石块，用光滑的鹅卵石帮他搭了一张睡床。他灵活地爬上树梢寻找椰子，动作比攀爬桅杆还要麻利，史蒂夫就在树下看着，看得久了，他微眯起眼眸，突然扬起尾巴猛地砸向树干。顿时天旋地转，巴基和满树的椰子一起掉下来，摔在史蒂夫怀里时，他气愤得扬言要宰了对方熬汤。

人鱼用吻堵住了他接下来的怒骂。

三天后，住所已经初具规模。巴基把家安在史蒂夫的洞穴里，那里地形适宜，不会受到风雨侵扰。洞穴直通大海，有一半都泡在水里，水下最深处有一块光滑的礁石，那就是史蒂夫睡觉的地方。不过史蒂夫很少在里面过夜，他喜欢守着巴基，寸步不离。

他们用石块和树叶做成的床勉强可以让巴基入睡，门外的火堆足够保证洞穴温度适宜，就是经常需要看护。起先史蒂夫还怕火，后来对巴基的关心压过了他的本能，他自愿和巴基一起轮流值夜添柴。火焰的热度让他的鱼鳞干燥起皱，他无视了巴基让他回去的命令，索性把尾巴泡在水里，上身懒洋洋地斜躺在巴基的床上，与他手臂交叠，紧紧相依。

住处解决了，食物也解决了，最迫切的问题是巴基需要衣服。现在他只有从镀金骷髅上穿来的一套囚衣，边边角角已经破损。他不想像个野人一样穿叶子和棕榈，虽然他有把废旧帆布拆成麻线再重新编织的手艺，但他舍不得拆毁苍蝇号的船帆。那天他长时间地坐在船舷上远望天空，放下的船帆就在他脚边层叠堆积。割开它，他会得到衣服，保暖而且舒适的床单，枕头，还有被褥。听上去相当诱人，可这等于自断后路，他将永远不能驾船出航。

他下不了手。

船舱里的酒也是喝一瓶少一瓶，人类世界就像退却的潮汐一样飞速消失在他后面。巴基尽可能不去想那么多，强迫自己对新生活充满兴趣。他的确找到不少乐子，比如和人鱼一起游泳。人鱼特有的渡气方法能让他潜到海底，色彩斑斓的游鱼在他们四周打转，水母拖着长长的裙裾悄声飘过，珊瑚的触角几乎碰到了他的皮肤，这可是人间罕见的奇景。

还有岸上的活动，用贝壳和石板拼凑成最简单的“公爵棋”，树叶刻上数字就变成纸牌，他教会史蒂夫玩十二种水手之间里最常见的游戏。赌注涉及方方面面，从餐点的内容到白天的活计，甚至用于决定当晚由谁来发起第一个吻，怎么吻，吻多久，之后又要进行多少不可告人的“小乐趣”。

夜幕低垂，昏暗的洞穴中，巴基把床铺当成甲板，钟乳石当成风帆，他在教史蒂夫如何驾船。那天他张开双臂上蹿下跳，模拟最危险的接舷战，史蒂夫在他的命令下指挥一群不存在的船员调转船头，用撞角撕开敌船船壳，躲避弓箭、火药和刀锋网，无数钩锁牢牢缠住对方船舷，水手们一起拖拽，两船终于狠狠碰在一处。

“杀光他们！”巴基嗷嗷叫唤。然后他抓着一根不存在的缆索荡下床铺，扑进史蒂夫怀里。史蒂夫尾巴一扬甩了他一脸水，巴基抹去脸上的水珠，已经笑得喘不上气。“快去干活，史蒂夫大副！你怎么湿淋淋的，难不成你笨手笨脚滑到海里了吗？”

“是啊，船长阁下，”人鱼正轻轻亲吻着他的面颊，“对方的刀锋网太厉害，我攀不上去，怎么办？”

如果真的有一本海盗词典，巴基怀疑史蒂夫已经耳濡目染地掌握了大部分内容。“用你的猪脑子想，”巴基边说边发出舒服的叹息，人鱼正摩擦着他的腿间，却迟迟不肯碰到关键的一处，“左舷有刀锋网，你不会绕开吗？或者你可以从上面……嗯……或者从其他地方突入。”

“我找不到路线，船长。”史蒂夫有意无意地舔着他的胸口，人鱼的犬齿非常尖锐，偶尔碰到乳尖的时候，能带来一种触电般的快感。

巴基呻吟得更明显了：“不，不是那里，还差半个罗经点。不对、还是不对，你需要一个六分仪，大副，不然我怀疑你连左右都分不清……”

“我想改变航向了，船长，”史蒂夫哼笑道，他抬起巴基的右腿，鼻息撩得对方不断战栗，“像这样做，对吗？”

“那就快点……”巴基舔了舔嘴角，他已经等不及了，“拉转帆索，让风吹进船尾……灌满，主帆……”

“可我们不是在打接舷战吗？”史蒂夫无辜地眨了眨眼。

“闭嘴——你到底进不进来？”

 

* * *

 

只要用心搜寻，巴基可以从岛上找到不少人鱼生活的痕迹。岛屿东侧洞穴遍布，岩石的缝隙里埋着已经褪色的鳞片。大部分洞穴都被装饰过，蛛网一般交错的水草构成纱帘，珊瑚、珍珠和贝壳随处可见，洞口可以眺望乳白色的沙滩，更远处风平浪静，海天一色。

但海岛已经空了，弥漫着人走茶凉的忧郁气息。

史蒂夫说，人鱼的终结只是一个无奈的选择。

从百年前开始，人类就展开了对人鱼的屠杀。人鱼的力量太薄弱了，他们敌不过遍布海洋的战舰，敌不过大规模的围追堵截。他们只有数量很少的祭司会使用魔法，操控风暴让人类的船只沉没。但人类很快找到了对策，他们使用恐怖的炼金毒药，工程机械，甚至用人鱼自身进行引诱。在史蒂夫的讲述里，人鱼曾亲眼看见同类的头颅被盛在诡异的器械中，当那器械运转的时候，发出来的就是和同伴无异的海妖之歌。

这歌声会让他们失去理智，自投罗网。

人鱼的数量大量减少，最后剩下的不过几十个。加起来只有一个部落，一个族长，一个祭司。

那个祭司就是史蒂夫。

“这并不是一个关于复仇的、振奋人心的故事。”史蒂夫说着，湿漉漉的海风从外面吹进来，冥冥中似乎弥散出一股血的咸味。

仅存的人鱼知道自己无处可逃，死亡在所难免，但没有人愿意成为案板上任人宰割的鱼肉。他们决定保留自己最后的尊严，在族长的带领下，他们游向北方，抱着义无反顾的心情投身浩瀚的冰海之中。

死亡或许是一种解脱，抑或一种新生。寒冰从头顶蔓延下去，渗透血液，贯穿骨髓。皮肤由白转青，眼瞳失了温度。他们仍然在游，摆动他们瑰丽无比的尾鳍，直至每一片鳞片都黯淡无光。

而人类依然在寻找人鱼，价格越抬越高，近乎天价，更多的人加入了捕猎者的队伍，他们以为目标躲进了大洋深处，立誓掘地三尺也要找出来。

而人鱼早已静悄悄地毁灭了自身。

“然而故事总有出人预料的转折。”史蒂夫说。

七十年后，冰川变动，两块漂浮的冰山发生撞击，龟裂并且脱落，其中一部分被海流卷走。或许是个巧合，也或许海洋赋予他的力量不允许他消亡。冰块在洋流中沉沉浮浮，漂出数千海里，渐渐融化。史蒂夫奇迹般的醒了，他发现自己一无所有，朋友、亲人、同类，全部都已离他远去，他成了这世间最后一个。

真是难以想象的绝望。

巴基良久无语，史蒂夫的语气波澜不惊，但每一个字都像尖刀剜着他的内心。“你……回去过吗？”他艰难地挤出这个问题，话刚出口他就想扇自己一巴掌。史蒂夫只是忧伤地望着他，缓慢地点了点头。

他回去过，远远地遥望那片封冻的坟场，却没有靠近。他也回过这座岛屿，像凝视家人一般望着每一朵浪花，每一块礁石。他觉得自己就是一个多余的存在，降临在他身上的与其说是奇迹，倒不如说是厄运。他无处可去，既不属于过去，也没有未来。他简直如同一条被斩去头尾的鱼，只剩中间的半截躯体，活着，还在流血，但仅此而已。

直至他遇见巴基。

如冰雪消融，封冻的时间开始行走，濒死的鱼重新游入大海，甚至长出了头和尾。逝者复归，尘封已久的心脏终于开始跳动。

长久的沉默后，巴基才恍惚地抬起头。

“为什么选我？”

人鱼像是笑了：“为什么下雨，为什么天晴，为什么鱼需要食物，为什么海鸟飞越整片海洋却还知道回家的路？”

“……你是说，就像是本能？”

史蒂夫轻柔地抚摸对方的发丝：“同样的问题我也可以问你，为什么明知道会惹祸上身却一再进入底舱，为什么不找借口推脱差事，为什么救我，为什么知道会死却放我逃走，为什么想念家乡却还陪我待在这空无一物的海岛？”

巴基哑口无言。

“你是我的伴侣，”人鱼柔声道，在他的身后，海浪发出梦幻般的吟叹，“从我见到你的那一刻开始，我就知道，我会陪你到时间尽头。”

巴基沉默了，尽管他内心有个声音在大喊着“我也是”，但他面对人鱼含情脉脉的眼睛，却彻彻底底羞于启齿。时间一分一秒流逝，他觉得全身的细胞都在颤抖，嘴唇像是锈住了一样发不出声音，他支吾着，躲闪着，恨不得找个地方埋住自己的头。该死的，他脸上的热度足以把海水烧至沸腾。

他忘记了，人鱼从一开始就能洞察他的内心。巴基沉默得越久，史蒂夫的笑意就越明显，后来人鱼索性蹭到他胸口，仰起脸，轻轻地啃起他的下巴。

巴基在僵硬了五分钟之后，选了一个最蠢的回答：“即使我……和杀害你的同伴的家伙同族？”

“那不一样。”

“明明一样。”

“复仇对我来说只是一个不切实际的幻想。”

“怎么会？该死的人类就在你眼前，你可以剥了我的皮，写上你的复仇宣言，然后挂在港口的箭塔上。”

“……我更情愿换一种方式。”

“什么？”

“堵上你的嘴。”

 


	12. Chapter 12

清晨，海岸笼罩在朦胧的淡金色晨曦里。一群小巧可爱的蓝沙龙蛇正在平静的海面上跳跃，溅起一朵朵晶莹剔透的浪花。巴基坐在沙滩上打理自己的头发和胡须，感谢上天，镀金骷髅把他的短剑留给了他，他可以一直保持自己仪容整洁，免得变成一个满脸毛发的野人。

他用棕榈丝编成草绳，将头发向后扎紧，这让他的脸显得精神不少。他面前放着一面有贝壳装饰的黄铜圆镜，是人鱼洞穴里的收藏品之一。史蒂夫曾带他参观过人鱼的宝物库，不得不说，那里面的东西实在让人叹为观止。

并不是好的叹为观止，而是让人目瞪口呆，仿佛丧失了语言功能的那种。宝物库在一个遍布孔洞的钟乳石洞穴里，需要穿过一条错综复杂的暗渠。巴基本以为自己会看到价值不菲的宝石、珍珠或者贵金属，没想到那些蜂巢一般密密麻麻的格子里，盛放的全是石块、鱼骨和海藻一类的玩意儿。

史蒂夫自豪的指着一面墙告诉他，里面大半都是他的藏品。

巴基心情复杂地打量起那些被精心保管的东西，巨齿鲨的牙骨，不知名兽类的残骸，海底随处可见的长满水草的石头。乱七八糟的物品堆积在一起，像围墙式的将他们团团包围。其中还有不少人类世界的产物，白瓷碗、玻璃瓶、酒桶上的金属标签，烛台、壁灯，甚至还有一面玄钢圆盾，上头的家族纹章和镶银浮雕早就风化脱落了，只剩一个孤零零的星星图案。

史蒂夫相当宝贝那面圆盾，将它挂在宝物库的正上方。巴基对此无言以对，人鱼的审美他不敢苟同，或许他们就是对稀奇古怪的东西充满好奇心，就像龙喜欢收集亮闪闪的宝石一样。

人鱼告诉他，宝物库里的东西巴基可以尽情取用。这倒是个不错的提议，巴基找到很多他缺少的用具，比如梳子和镜子，刀叉还有碗碟，这些东西可以让他活得基本像个人类。他还发现一枚镶蛋白石的戒指，比一般戒指大，沉甸甸的。他觉得这东西不一般，拿到光线下打量了数分钟之后，他发出了啧啧的惊叹声：“嘿，这个好玩。”

史蒂夫露出困惑的眼神，巴基把戒指递到他跟前，小心翼翼地翻个面。周围光线使戒指泛出银子般的微光，上面用头发粗细的纯铂丝绕成复杂的图案，内部勉强可以辨认出一个弹簧的形状。

“看到没，机关，用力一按就会刺出一根针来，”巴基耐心解释道，“里头是经过提炼的大麻，上流社会的小小嗜好，按一下，大概会让你爽得飞上天。不过这里头已经空了，只剩个瓶子而已。”

说着，他凑到鼻前闻了闻，史蒂夫紧张地想要阻止他，换来他一抹轻笑：“放心，真的是空的。”说着，他随手玩起小把戏，让戒指在他的指缝里来回翻滚跳跃，最后抛向天空打了个转，“没什么用，可能值点钱，不过我现在要钱做什么呢？”

戒指在黑暗中倏地一闪，巴基伸手去接，史蒂夫却抢在他前头。人鱼笨拙地用指甲抠着机关，瓶盖被他打开了，里面果然什么都没有。“你看吧，”巴基笑道，“不过这东西的工艺真不错，在海里泡了这么久都没渗水，也没坏。”

人鱼闻言，做了一个令人意外的举动。他咬破手指，鲜红的血液顿时顺着指尖滴进瓶子里。接着他立即拧紧瓶盖，将戒指交还给巴基。

“留着。”史蒂夫说，还主动帮他戴到了无名指上。

巴基耳根有些泛红，故作满不在乎地摸了摸鼻梁。此时此刻史蒂夫的脸离他太近了，该死的，为什么没人告诉他人鱼有这么长的睫毛？

“……别浪费你的血，”几秒之后，巴基才别别扭扭地侧开了视线，“我留着做什么，你就是爱成天这么瞎操心。”

但他还是紧紧攥着戒指，像捂着什么金贵的无价之宝。人鱼见状露出微笑：“以后如果有人敢对你动手，你就把这个给他们看。”

“有什么用？”巴基困惑不解。

“没什么用，”史蒂夫笑得更明显了，轻松闪过巴基恼羞成怒朝他挥来的拳头，“不过能让他们分心几秒钟，那点时间足够我赶来了。”

巴基沉默片刻，忿忿不平地咕哝：“……我从来没听说过人鱼会说这么不要脸的情话。”

“那你现在听说了。”

往后他们都没再提这件事，此刻巴基独自一人坐在沙滩上，放下镜子，手自然而然地拂上无名指。戒指上的蛋白石已经转为漂亮的珊瑚红色，那是人鱼血的颜色，阳光下甚至会折射出转瞬即逝的星光。

巴基心狂跳起来，脸颊发烧，取下戒指端详许久，又像生怕被人发现似的匆匆戴了回去。不久以后，海面上传来浪涛声，人鱼回来了，在草地上打了个滚蹭掉满身沙粒，用湿手拽着巴基手腕，凑上来就开始索吻。

“带什么回来了？”喘息中，巴基问道。他的鼻子和嘴里全是腥咸的海水气味，史蒂夫回身跃进海中，从一路扩散的涟漪里拽出了一个很大的木箱子。巴基快步奔上去看，箱子封得严严实实的，他叫史蒂夫用爪子帮他撬开，一层防水的皮革下面，竟然结结实实捆着十几瓶好酒。

巴基忍不住欢呼起来，像孩子一样抱着人鱼蹦来蹦去。“朗姆酒！老天爷啊，你怎么知道我需要这个！”他捧着酒瓶爱不释手，噘着嘴亲过来亲过去。史蒂夫不乐意了，尾巴勾着他的腰把他往后一拽，巴基踉跄了几步，手里还高高地举着他最爱的酒瓶子。

“是哪条倒霉的船落下来的货物？看起来才泡了没多久，”他兴奋地仰起脸，伸手勾住史蒂夫的脖子，“你专门为我找来的吗？你真是个善解人意的大甜心！”

史蒂夫发出轻笑，把巴基往怀里一塞，下巴紧贴着他毛茸茸的头发。巴基已经迫不及待了，维持着这个姿势弯腰去拆地上的酒瓶：“十二瓶，完美，我看看这是哪里出产。没有标签？好吧，至少有运输船的编号……”

他猛地止住了声音，脸上的笑容僵住了，人鱼不解地揉了揉他的肩膀，只见巴基浑身颤抖，手一松，拎着的酒瓶掉在地上，哗啦一声摔成碎片。

“我认识这艘船，”巴基的声音冷得发颤，“三个月前，镀金骷髅的目标。”

史蒂夫紧紧攥住他的右腕，巴基抬起头，正遇上对方关切的视线，顿时喉头一阵哽咽：“镀金骷髅留下了这些酒酿，储藏在仓库里。穆斯达修喜欢这种朗姆酒，他说过，除非……船沉了，否则绝对不会把它们让给任何人。”

 

* * *

 

苍蝇号在港湾停泊了一个月之后，终于起航了。

巴基一直小心翼翼地保养这条船，因为冥冥中他总有一种预感，这条船会派上大用场。如今预感应验了，重新跃上久违的甲板，将转帆索牢牢握在手里的时候，巴基却半点都激动不起来。

西方的海平面上升起了铅灰色的浓云，一寸寸吞噬了夕阳。不出多时雨点就落了下来，仿佛牛毛一般的绵绵细雨形成一道缎子似的雨幕，很快濡湿了甲板。四周空旷而寂静，只能听见浪涛拍击船体的哗哗声。巴基不安地眺望着海面，史蒂夫将两只手搭在他背上，帮他紧了紧披在肩上挡雨的披风。

“老天爷在对我开玩笑，”巴基低声咕哝道，“他八成看我不顺眼，觉得还不如把我吊死在桅杆上。”

“别那样想，”人鱼试图安慰他，“谁都不会预料到这种事。”

巴基烦躁地用手揉着面颊，片刻后又放下了：“从来没有人敢打镀金骷髅的主意，她是经历过无数战火洗礼的战舰，挑战她还不如去偷一条沉睡的巨龙身下的财宝，老实说比起穆斯达修的怒火，龙焰就跟狗屎没什么两样。谁会碰她呢，海盗，还是海军？操他娘的，海底不会有什么猛兽吧，比如传说中的章鱼怪什么的？”

史蒂夫想了片刻，认真地摇了摇头。巴基哑然失笑，伸手与人鱼十指交握，继续担忧地眺望着远方。

船顶着逆风转了个向，朝着史蒂夫发现酒桶的地方前进。雨越下越大了，在甲板上积聚起来，随着船身的颠簸缓慢地顺着低洼处流去。要是山姆在，他肯定会用最大的音量笑话巴基，因为他居然敢在这样恶劣的天气里驾着一艘破船出航。想到这里，巴基突然觉得鼻子有些酸，只能用干咳掩饰过去。

别胡思乱想。他警告自己。当年父母遇难时，他也是这样惶恐不安，险些因为一时冲动而做出傻事。他侧头望了一眼史蒂夫，人鱼的表情依然镇定，他要是有他十分之一的冷静就好了。

海面上渐渐出现漂浮的木桶，他们继续前进，又过了半个多钟头，开始零星看见船只的残骸。没有生还者的影子，到了残骸最密集的地方，巴基让史蒂夫把船停下，蹲在船头，深深吸了一口气。

“通常我们需要潜水钟之类的玩意儿……算了。”

他脱得一丝不挂，像条鱼似的扎进水里。史蒂夫紧随其后，人鱼只需要轻轻摆几下尾巴就超过巴基。为了渡气，他们交换过一个吻，巴基的唇边溢出一串透明的水泡，他点了点头，紧咬牙关，猛地向更深处游去。

他看到沉没在海中的镀金骷髅，船身彻底断裂，风帆和缆绳纠葛在一起，船首的骷髅雕像被烧得只剩半边。尸体随处可见，被压在木板下的，被乱刀砍死的，断裂的桅杆起码把五个人砸成了肉泥。甲板上血迹斑斑，即便有海水的冲刷仍不见褪色。

上帝啊。巴基吐出一串气泡，险些呛水。他看见了穆斯达修，喉头上插着一支箭，身上起码二十条伤口。这惨烈的一幕让巴基的内脏一阵痉挛，他不敢再看，又胆战心惊地想从尸首旁边找到其他熟悉的人。就在这时史蒂夫不由分说地游过来抱了他，他试图挣扎，蛇一样扭动，但人鱼的臂膀稳得像两块石头。水压让巴基的耳朵嗡嗡作响，史蒂夫突然甩动鱼尾，带着他破开水流，眨眼间就回到了水面。

巴基磕磕绊绊地爬上甲板，扶着缆绳慢慢站起来，用胳膊在脸上狠狠抹了一把。他一言不发，牙关紧咬，胸中一阵一阵的翻腾起难以忍受的绞痛。人鱼伸出手用力搂住他，几乎让他溺毙在这窒息一样的拥抱里。

雨水浇透一切。他们的发丝贴在脸上，身上水珠蜿蜒，像荆棘图案的刺青。巴基梗着脖子，艰难地搜寻支离破碎的声音。“史蒂夫，说点什么，我现在脑子一团乱，比一桶马尿好不了多少，”他深深地吸了一口气，又缓慢地呼出来，“我现在只想找个地方躲起来，拼命灌醉自己好让我忘掉着一切。妈的，娜塔莎，山姆，克林特……穆斯达修，还有他们，我凭什么会成为独自在海岛上逍遥的那一个？！”

“不是你的错。”人鱼说。

“但它还是发生了……这操蛋的一切，我要是能做点什么就好了。”

史蒂夫紧紧握着巴基的手腕，雨水滴滴答答顺着他的脸往下落，在下巴处会成一股晶亮的水流。“我也这样想过。为什么只留下我，为什么要给我这该死的运气，我宁愿和他们死在一起，”他说着，语气带了几分冷峻，“但那又如何，没人想看我白白送死，你比我好，至少你还有复仇的机会。”

“史蒂夫，”巴基露出苦笑，“你现在越来越像个海盗了。”

对方仓促地弯了弯嘴角。

“或许我应该逃跑，”巴基缓慢地说，“对手太可怕了，而我只有一个人。”

“两个。”史蒂夫斩钉截铁地纠正他。

巴基咬着嘴唇，愤怒时眼睛依然亮闪闪的，像是落进了两颗流光溢彩的星星。他眼眶发红，拳头攥的死紧，突然他推开史蒂夫大步流星地走到桅杆下头，哗啦一下把主帆展开了。

“我们走。”

人鱼轻轻翻了一个身，他倚回船沿，尾巴还垂在海里。船只破开风浪全速前行，速度快得令人瞠目结舌。吃惊吧，狗杂种们。巴基死死抠着船沿，目露凶光。不论是哪里来的不要命的混账，敢对镀金骷髅下手的操蛋东西，我们会让你们吃苦头的。

史蒂夫好像天生就知道船该往何处航行，他能从海流判断方向，甚至能嗅到空气里薄如尘埃的硝烟气味。苍蝇号简直像在海面上飞，巴基能听见木板不断发出痛苦的嘎吱声，这样快的速度，这条小船很有可能不堪重负而裂成碎片。

一个星期的航程，他们只花了一天一夜。当视野里出现一条扬着红帆的三桅战船时，巴基紧紧地攥着缆绳，牙齿咬得咯咯响。

“军舰。”他只吐出两个字。

 


	13. Chapter 13

这一切发生得太快了，简直让人措手不及。

军舰离他们还有将近半海里，而且他们躲在阴影里，按常理推断，这种距离对方就算发现他们也做不出什么事。军舰上的瞭望员最多指着天边的一点道：“咦？一条巴掌大的小渔船，怎么可能，看错了吧。”

但它就是发生了，像一个预先布置的陷阱，早就恭候他们多时。巴基听见海风带来一丝微小的声音，起初很模糊，像叶子在树梢摇摆，灰尘飘坠落地。后来越来越近了，犹如不知名的女声哼吟出慵懒的旋律，就那么很薄很细的一缕，妩媚妖娆，一眨眼就荡到了眼前。

这声音擦过他耳朵的一瞬间，他浑身就僵住了。“那是什么？”巴基从牙缝里挤出声音。歌声太耳熟了，虽然很多地方不太一样，但不会错的……不、这不可能。

史蒂夫没有回答他，事实上，从歌声响起时候人鱼就没有动过。巴基侧头，他看见史蒂夫的身躯抖得不像话，像是正在忍受极大的痛楚。他的眉头拧起，两腮极力一张一合，如同脱离水面的鱼一样无法呼吸。

“史蒂夫！”

人鱼完全没有听到，他的瞳孔不再聚焦，渐渐染上墨汁一样黑色。巴基竭力呼唤他，而史蒂夫突然把他推开，身躯仿佛脱力一样绵软，跌跌撞撞朝着海水滑去。巴基惊恐地伸手去抓，但人鱼的尾巴滑得像水，他只抓到湿漉漉一手空气。

“不！史蒂夫、求你——不！”

人鱼坠进海里，除了一串涟漪什么都没留下。“操你的，”巴基的声音嘶哑，像是有人扼住他的喉咙阻断了呼吸，“这一点也不好笑。”

军舰上传来进攻的号角声，她在转向，缓缓靠近。巴基完全顾不上注意这些，奇妙的歌曲仍然在继续，像一把白得发亮的尖刀慢速刺进他的心脏。他花了半分钟才回想起那是什么东西。水晶转轮！妈的，那帮混蛋简直奸诈到了骨子里。

他们就是冲着人鱼来的，所以史蒂夫……史蒂夫！

他猛然抬头，如梦初醒一般纵身扑在船舷上，朝着空无一物的海面发出绝望的嘶吼：“滚回来！史蒂夫！你这不长脑子的自大狂！聋子！瞎子！我在这里！操！”

全无回音，海面仿佛和天空中的云翳结成共犯，只向他投来冰冷的注视。他吼了几声，狼狈地垂下头跪坐在地，散乱的头发枯草似的被海风糊在脸上。理智告诉他现在应该扔下史蒂夫赶快逃走，但他完全没有动弹的念头。他咬着嘴唇，幻想船上藏着几十桶火药，好让他毅然决然地放一把火，调转船头和那艘混账军舰同归于尽。

这个念头就像魔鬼一般暴跳出来，转瞬占据了脑海。他站起来，摸索打火石的时候，他的嘴角绷成了一条直线。正在这时船尾突然一阵震荡，一条滴着水的手臂出现在上面，指甲抠进船体，接着是另一条。史蒂夫湿淋淋的金色头发出现时，巴基跌跌撞撞扑上去握住他的手，这才感觉停跳的心脏渐渐恢复了跃动。

“海妖之歌，”史蒂夫喘着粗气，眼睛睁了又闭，看起来连动一下都十分困难。“我控制住了，没事，我已经有伴侣，它不会影响我太久。快走……”

巴基心跳如鼓，尽量压下因“伴侣”二字颠簸起来的情感，转身用力扯动绳索。苍蝇号终于动了，像条急于逃离鲸鱼之口的小虾，庞大的军舰紧随其后。巴基尽量使自己保持平静，但他的声音在微微颤抖：“上一次，他们就是这样抓住你的？”

人鱼艰难地点了点头。

巴基用力攥着拳头，胸中升起一种想要把什么东西撕成碎片的欲望，最好是军舰上的每一个人。

如果他们能逃掉的话。

该死的，他们本来有一连串计划，怎样跟踪，怎样复仇，现在全成了泡影。歌声越来越明显了，比起优美的旋律，更接近于指甲刮玻璃似的噪音，像一堵密不透风的墙似的压过来。巴基感觉脑子里嗡嗡直响，手上一片黏腻，一低头，他的掌心竟然不知不觉被缆绳磨破了。

砰地一声，一支挂着绳索的抓钩钉在了身后的甲板上。

然后是第二支，第三支。人鱼的胸膛急促起伏，胳膊绷得青筋暴露，他力竭了，海浪不再响应他的声音，船更是一寸都不能再动。巴基看到一个笼子从天而降，接着是数不清的石块。苍蝇号的甲板瞬间被砸出一个大洞，海水喷泉似的涌上来。巴基抽出短剑负隅顽抗，他坚持了不到三分钟就被军舰上的人摁在地上，其中一个狠狠揍了他一拳，让他眼冒金星，差点忘了自己身在何处。

他叫人鱼的名字，史蒂夫用痛苦的嘶吼回应他。笼子是精铁制的，无懈可击的工程学产物，进去以后就无法脱身。而且巴基清楚地看见笼子分为两层，外层通往内层的隔板已经打开，数以百计的血壳蝎正在涌出来。这种爬虫的毒液能轻而易举地麻痹一个成年人，史蒂夫或许有超乎常人恢复力和代谢力，但如果是几十只……上百只一起下口呢？

人鱼尖啸着扭动身体，尾鳍无数次撞向笼壁，力道几乎能将一条小船砸成碎片。巴基不忍再看，情愿被关在笼子里的是他自己。数分钟后，人鱼的声音渐渐小下去了，和巴基声嘶力竭的呼唤声一起。巴基做了最后一次努力，他踢开牵制他的士兵，朝着史蒂夫纵身一跃。然而他高举的双臂只和笼子边缘插身而过，铁笼在他缓缓眼前上升，接着后脑传来重击，他失去了意识。

 

* * *

 

或许只有在绝望之中，巴基才能保持令人叹服的冷静。被拽上军舰甲板时，他眼睁睁地看着史蒂夫消失在船舱内部。他的身边就是那个令人作呕的水晶转轮，乐器已经停下了，巴基能清晰地看见透明的白水晶里呈着一团血肉模糊的物质——人鱼的大脑和内脏。

他的视线匆匆从上面掠过，未加停留，这时他看到甲板内侧悄悄伸出了一只手。或许是有什么难言之隐，对方打了个手势就收了回去。巴基看清以后简直喜出望外，一个冒险的计划立刻跃然心头。

最重要也是最关键的第一步，他需要尽早从这帮守卫眼里消失。最好是名副其实的“消失”。

“这不是镀金骷髅的漏网之鱼么？想要私吞人鱼的穷鬼之一，真以为你那苍蝇大小的胃袋里装得下千万黄金？”

一个陌生男人走近了，他四十来岁，金发从头顶三分之二处向左右分开，梳得油光水滑。他穿军装外套，戴着护膝和绑腿，胸前有一枚红色骷髅形状的胸针。

这人看起来就是船长了，很好，巴基已经记住了他的面容。即便是下地狱，他也坚信自己也会爬出来剁烂他的心脏。

船长在他面前站定：“死到临头，还有什么想说的么？”

“当然了，狗娘养的贱货，”巴基面带微笑地送出他词汇表里最肮脏的问候，“你眼里大概糊满了带血的臭钱，为了一条人鱼耗费如此多的精力，你也不怕你的鸡巴从此软成一摊稀烂的屎？”

“哼，你这狂妄——”

“怎么了软屌男？你操母猪的时候难道也会这样支支吾吾涨红了脸？”

“该死的，我怎么可能——”

“叽里呱啦叽里呱啦。贱种的话我听不懂——”

成为孤儿开始就混迹于底层水手之间的巴基，大概有八百种把人骂得恼羞成怒的办法，何况是对面这个看上去心高气傲的家伙。他没让对方正常讲出一句话，只要男人一开口，他就用一切带有排泄物和生殖器的词汇浇他一头一脸。男人终于气急败坏地扇了他一耳光，勒令手下把他扔进桶里洗干净嘴。巴基被拎出来时还在笑，咧嘴啐出一口，准确命中了男人的鞋尖。

“将他扔进大海！”

很好，男人成功被他气炸了。没有折磨，没有鞭笞或者其他什么混蛋玩意儿，干净利落的死刑。这回可没有什么柔软的织物迎接他了，他直接落进海里，冰凉的海水瞬间由头蔓延至脚。甲板上的船员都在鼓掌大笑，他们的船长挑眉瞪着他，似乎在问“这下还有什么话可说”。

巴基在笑声中挣扎，然后沉没，消失在军舰留下的水纹里。“帮帮我，史蒂夫。”他在水中暗自默念，右手拢起，拇指用力摁在戒指的机关上。

一股温热的液体渗进了体内。

他感觉胸前有火在烧，因为缺氧而窒息的器官重新运转。人鱼血能修复一切损伤，也许只是暂时的，但够用了。他睁开眼，双臂用力破开水流，军舰沉入水下的底部犹如漆黑的山脉一般清晰可见，巴基蹬了一脚海水，笔直地朝着前方游过去。

很近了，他吐出一串泡沫。海水在他身边流逝，他沿着光滑的船体搜寻，拉住了一处可以攀附的凹陷。被这样庞大巨物拖拽的感觉可不好受，还不如挂在绳索上喂鲨鱼。噢，还好这里没有鲨鱼。他尽可能使身躯贴近船壳，稍微恢复力气之后，他开始向上爬行。

这真是相当漫长的一段经历，寻常人恐怕早就溺水而死，但巴基挺过来了。他浑身疼痛，腹腔翻涌，差点把早饭全部吐个干净。尤其他的左臂，本来以为骨折已经痊愈了，现在却一阵一阵痛得钻心。等他终于能把脑袋伸出水面时，感觉毕生都没有享受过如此甘甜的空气。

这里是军舰的尾部，就在巴基头顶三英尺的地方有一扇小门，属于粪仓，只有在船员需要倾倒垃圾的时候才会打开。除非他们探出半个身子，否则绝对不会看见挂在下面的巴基，后者就像是只猫似的四肢贴墙，牢牢抓着缝隙站定。

好了，他只能做这么多了。但愿之前他看见的手势不是幻觉。他认得那只手，无疑属于镀金骷髅的领航员山姆。知道他还活着比什么都令人庆幸，而那手势的意思是：粪仓，凌晨两点。努力活下来。

这几个小时是最难捱的，飞溅的海浪不断冲刷他的身体，膝盖磨破了，又在人鱼血的作用下迅速愈合。他眯着眼睛看太阳一点点下落，船体的阴影犹如倾倒的天平，由上而下一点点覆盖周身。“史蒂夫，”他在心中默念人鱼的名字，“如果你听得见的话，坚持住，我他妈都没死，你必须给我坚持住。”

月亮悬垂天际，照得海面像铺了一层银子一样。巴基觉得手脚都麻木了，嘴唇可能咬出了血，满嘴都是腥味。等到头顶上的木门终于打开的时候，他闭上了眼，将命运交给老天裁决。下一秒，山姆惊喜的声音传来：

“天啊，上帝啊，海神的亲娘啊，你真的活着！”

一根绳子被抛在他身边，巴基艰难地把手脚从船体上“拔”下来，他简直怀疑自己还有没有力气拽住绳索。山姆把他往上拽，三分钟后，巴基软倒在他的肩膀上，险些把他绊一个踉跄。

对方还在用难以置信的目光望着他：“我只是想赌上一把，之前看他们把你扔下去了，我以为——”

“老天爷还是愿意赏我一点慈悲心肠的，而且我一向赌运不错。”巴基刚挤出一个笑，下一秒就冲到墙边呕吐起来。

“安心吐吧，反正这里是粪仓，”山姆怜悯地望着他，帮他顺了顺脊背，“老天爷大概也不想让你的灵魂飘上去恶心他，他也会吐的。”

“谢谢夸奖。”巴基用袖子抹了一把脸，“告诉我，现在是什么情况。”

“镀金骷髅死了一半人，剩下的被关在这里当奴隶，据说上岸以后才会审判我们。”山姆说着，微微叹了口气，“今天有个可怜的弟兄不在了，我们秘密处理了尸体，你正好可以顶替他混进去。那帮算上脚趾都数不到十的低能儿应该没那么快发现。”

“怎么去？”

山姆意味深长地指了指旁边的木桶。

“呃……哇噢！”巴基翻了个白眼，他连骂人的力气都没有了。

“放心，大体上是干净的。先让我想办法把你弄到底舱。”

 


	14. Chapter 14

巴基从未想过他还能见到这些同伴。娜塔莎，憔悴却仍然美艳动人。克林特，像只疲惫的老狐狸，眼里依旧闪着狡黠的光。布鲁斯，这里不能做研究了，所以他的脾气始终处在爆炸边缘。还有许多镀金骷髅上的伙伴，每一个他都认识，每一个见到他都露出了喜忧搀半的表情。

“你不该回来。”娜塔莎开门见山地说。

“而且还带着人鱼回来，你是傻子吗？从悬崖上往下跳的人都比你清醒。”克林特一边说一边往巴基脸上抹船缝里的黑泥，完全无视了后者的挣扎和抗议，“闭嘴你这娇气的公主，不想被人认出来的话就老实待着别动。”

“我只是想——”

“让你闭嘴，不然我就把这东西往你嘴里塞了。”

巴基不吭声了，睁着一双大眼，任由克林特和山姆把他变成了一个臭烘烘的乞丐。“我不知道能藏多久，” 山姆语重心长道，“所以你最好告诉我，你出现在这里是有计划的。”

“在我弄清楚敌人的本事之前，计划总赶不上变化，”巴基说，“时间宝贵，快告诉我有关这条船的一切，他们有多少人，多少武器储备，如何轮班，然后我试试我能不能想出办法，把我们挂在断头台上的脑袋往后挪那么几英寸。”

“现在快死的人只是你，”布鲁斯没好气道，“我们多少可以活到船靠岸的时候，联邦对海盗的刑罚是什么？无期徒刑？”

“取决于你手上有多少条人命，考虑到死在你的试验药物里的那些，够多了，医师。”

娜塔莎打断了他们无聊的拌嘴，短暂的交流过后，巴基大体知道了军舰的情况。船上人不算多，四十几个，但有很多皇都出产的武器。他们是专门为了人鱼来的，对镀金骷髅的突袭干净利落，直达要害。穆斯达修死于战斗，娜塔莎领着剩余船员坚持到了最后一刻。

令巴基感动的是，这里没有人认为是他和人鱼引来了祸事。娜塔莎说，留下人鱼是她和穆斯达修的主意，要怪也只能怪在他们头上。

“在座的都是海盗，追逐黄金是我们的本性，别像个傻子一样想不开。”山姆边说边轻轻地拍了拍巴基的肩膀。

这条军舰处理俘虏的方式接近海盗，贸然出头的被杀鸡儆猴，剩下的全部关起来当苦役。军舰任何一个人都有资格鞭打他们，他们打扫甲板，搬运重物，在无风的时候榨干最后一丝力气划桨，还要时不时取悦无聊的船员以保住性命。即便天热的时候船舱闷得像蒸笼，俘虏也不能去外面透气，活动范围仅限底舱、粪仓和各种肮脏操蛋的地方，随时有人监视他们干活。

沦为阶下囚以后，镀金骷髅的前船员们并没有放弃抵抗，但他们深知在这里发动暴乱是不现实的行为。他们偷偷讨论许久，对比双方的实力，娜塔莎认为他们只能通过大量的流血牺牲占领这条船，但是然后呢？这可是艘军舰，该死的海军舰队肯定就在附近，船上的人只用发出一声警报，他们就死定了。

于是大伙忍气吞声，直到今天。

“船上的制度呢？”稍加思索后，巴基问道。

“两次轮班，休息的人可以尽情享乐，大部分人选择烂醉在甲板上。苦差事都交给我们这群俘虏，不过这可不是接纳我们的信号，我们要在这里干活到累死，而且永远不会获得加入他们的机会。”

巴基陷入沉思：“四十几号沉迷享乐的混球，不杀了你们，却留下来当苦役？符合传统，看来他们人手不足。你们和船员有交流吗？”

“没有，不过听口音都是皇都人，”娜塔莎说，“我明白你的意思，我也观察过，大部分人身手不错，身经百战，言谈粗俗但多少有一定教养。绝对是士兵出身。”

巴基摇了摇头：“……也可能是雇佣兵。”

他一语既出，所有人都是一愣。“什么意思？”山姆追问，“你说他们不是海军？”

人们面面相觑，蚊蚋般的议论声在底舱弥漫开来。众人的目光让巴基有些不自在，他缩了缩肩膀，干巴巴道：“我不是很确定。”

“说说你的理由。”

巴基深吸一口气，低头指着地板，“我觉得这里太脏了。”

“你是有洁癖还是怎么的。”克林特嗤之以鼻。

就在他们交谈的时候，放风的船员突然发出警报：“嘘——嘘！有人来了！”

所有人同时噤声，横七竖八地躺倒在地，安静得像一排尸体。巴基尽可能垂着头，不动声色地打量四周，目光掠过每一个人的脸。他们的人太少了，像一群直不起腰的芦苇，每天都在忍受高强度工作的折磨。没有了穆斯达修，这些船员仿佛失去领袖的羊群，眼里失去了海盗的血性，只剩下疲倦和茫然。

必须尽快定出计划。巴基心想。

看守匆匆扫了这些人一眼，口中不知道骂骂咧咧地说了句什么，便转身离开了。等周围安静下来以后，娜塔莎又把众人召集在一起，他们低声商议对策，一旦有人靠近就躺下不动。就这样来来回回折腾一整夜，几乎没人有空合眼。

翌日，俘虏在鞭笞和喝骂中出门干活，巴基尽可能混在人群里，多亏他的伪装，他看起来丝毫不显眼。中午他们干掉了和苍蝇的伙食处以同等水平的午饭，巴基只吃了很少的一部分，他觉得自己能保持不吐出来就不错了。然后他们继续工作到凌晨，在累死的边缘挣扎，一旦守卫松懈，他们就尽可能找机会聚在一起，小声讨论探听来的一切。

克林特和山姆在可活动的范围里小心翼翼地兜转许久，凭着记忆力将大致地形传达给了所有人。他们已经掌握了休息处、储藏室还有军械库的大致位置，这很关键。人鱼的笼子位于中层甲板，是一个单独辟出来的舱室，附近重兵把守，不住人，隔着一条走廊的对面只有一个酒库。

没人能靠近那里，巴基甚至不敢尝试，生怕有人把他认出来。他绕开这片危险地带，找到机会偷瞄了几眼外面。船头处悬着一块木板，上面刻着船名——利莫里亚之星，然而巴基挖空脑袋也想不起这个名字属于哪一支舰队。他还发现这条船保养得很好，主帆崭新得像刚运出造船厂，散发着一股浓浓的防腐涂料的味道。

月亮升起以后，船钟敲响午夜最后一次报时。镀金骷髅的前船员全部回到了底舱，看守正在酗酒，锁上大门以后就再没往里面看过一眼。周围不断飘进浓烈的酒臭，还有看守的大笑与怒骂。众人累得直不起身，各自找地方躺倒以后，只剩下间或响起的叹气声。

巴基蹑手蹑脚地溜到娜塔莎身边，顺带叫起了山姆和克林特。“有个问题。”他说。

“什么？”

 “……你们了解军舰吗？”

另外三人都摇了摇头。

“我是在军舰上长大的，我了解她们就像我了解我自己一样，”巴基轻声说，“我从没见过这样的船，没有严明的禁酒制度，没有恰当的上下级礼节，这些水手举止言谈肆无忌惮，彼此之间更像是伙伴而非战友。连轮班制度也非常不合理，这条船远离大陆，她需要彻底的检查，每一个角落都必须保持干净整洁，船壳不能腐蚀，缆索不能破损。——瞧瞧我们脚底。”

众人皆退开一步，他们脚下就是军舰的最底部，肮脏的淤泥渗透木板的缝隙，连接处的金属锈蚀不堪。空气里弥漫着令人作呕的气味，船身每一次摇撼，底舱堆积的垃圾就轰隆隆从一头滚到另一头。

娜塔莎以手托腮：“船长看起来经验不足。”

“但我见过比这更糟的。”别的船员打岔说，话一出口这人受到了大伙的注目礼，这令他心虚地压低了声音，“……但不是军舰。”

“光有这些还说明不了什么，詹姆斯。”

“我知道。还有一个问题，这条船的船帆太新了，新得像刚买的。”说着，他找了个不那么脏的地方坐下来，“你们还记得商会的传统吗？”

山姆恍然大悟：“迷信的陆地人，出海的时候为了讨海神欢心，会换上崭新的船帆。”

娜塔莎接着他的话往下说：“而海军从来没有这种习惯……你给我们提供了一种思路，詹姆斯，我们之前从未怀疑过这条船不是军舰。”

片刻的静默，众人各自思索，更多的船员加入了讨论。布鲁斯慢慢地用食指挠着下巴，半晌后，他说：“有道理。伪装成军舰有太多便利，海上畅通无阻，大部分海盗都忌惮三分。还记得镀金骷髅上一次袭击的商船么？载着人鱼那艘。为什么那次袭击会惊动海军？海上大大小小的劫掠数不胜数，舰队一直没有作为，为什么突然盯着我们不放？如果他们之间没有什么混账交易的话……”

巴基舔舔嘴唇：“那么对方就是冒牌货。”

娜塔莎想了片刻：“如果这个结论是正确的，肯来海上的雇佣兵很少，更别提凑出四十个船员。除非……”

“商会委托。”

众人如醍醐灌顶，发出轻叹。什么商会最近对人鱼感兴趣，他们听说过的，有个名字呼之欲出——

“海德拉？”

克林特立刻露出怀疑的眼光：“我听说他们只做陆上生意。”

“这我知道，反正这些都还停留在猜测的阶段，你听到的传言也不一定真实。”娜塔莎说着，伸手揉了揉太阳穴，“刚才关于军舰的部分，詹姆斯，我希望你有完全的把握。”

“如果有一句假话，你大可以杀了我。”巴基边说边比划出一把并不存在的尖刀自抹喉咙，做了个鬼脸。山姆一掌拍在他背上，让他踉跄了一下。

结论既出，人群像打了强心剂一样振奋起来，巴基的猜想给了他们新的希望，脾气暴躁的布鲁斯甚至想立刻找到武器杀出去。“够了，诸位理智一些，”娜塔莎打断了嘈杂的说话声，“我们需要更多的证据，以便制定对策，在这前必须沉住气，假装自己什么都不知道。詹姆斯，过来。”

巴基发现昔日的大副正用一种征询意见的语气和他说话，而不是以往的命令加埋怨，这令他脊背僵硬，甚至有些迈不动腿。等他走到娜塔莎身边，对方瞥他一眼，语调沉稳：“接下来你有什么打算？”

巴基深深地吸了口气：“按兵不动。这是一座海上囚笼，我们出不去，他们也不出去，保持现状对大家有利。大伙打起精神，用耳朵听，用眼睛看，利莫里亚之星上每一个人说了什么做了什么都不要放过。”

说着，他抬头缓慢地扫向四周，眼睛在黑暗中格外明亮：“山姆，克林特，如果有机会你们尽可能靠近人鱼的牢笼，我想知道他的情况。娜特，我知道你成为水手以前当过刺客，潜行和伪装难不倒你，船长室就拜托了。我记得你们当中有小偷出身的，是谁来着？”

一个矮个子举起了手。

“好，暂时还用不上你，不过我记住了。布鲁斯……关于人鱼，还有血壳蝎，你要能想起什么尽快告诉我。还有管好你的脾气。”

船医做了个深呼吸。

随着讲话的继续，巴基的声音愈发镇定，充满令人意外的威信。如果有人了解内情，会发现他的沉着和某条人鱼有着奇妙的相似。娜塔莎在他看不到地方点了点头，与克林特交换了一道意味深长的视线。

“大伙小心为上，”巴基最后说，“情况哪怕有一点不对劲就立刻收手，不要冒险，千万不要。然后……好好休息，安心等天亮吧。”

众人点头，娜塔莎挑了挑眉：“你是在发号施令吗？”

巴基这才露出窘迫：“不，我不是……”

“挺好，就按你说的做。”

 


	15. Chapter 15

计划实施的第二天，镀金骷髅的一个成员因为偷偷靠近外层甲板而被处以极刑，成了桅杆上的一具尸体。巴基和娜塔莎不得不把行动转为更加隐秘的方式，他们愈发谨慎，用动作和眼神自创了一套简单的暗语，当看守的注意力不在这边时，他们就打起手势，用各种彼此之间才能看懂的方式交流。

“船长叫约翰·施密特，海德拉的副会长兼贸易代表，我看到了他放在办公桌上的文件，”找到一个空当，娜塔莎悄悄凑近巴基的耳朵，“上面写着他要将‘重要货品’运往北方。”

“显然不会有更重要的货品了。”巴基远远地望了一眼关押史蒂夫的中层甲板。娜塔莎拍拍他的后背，快步离去。山姆出现在走廊尽头，朝巴基打出手势，意思是他有新发现急需分享。

十分钟后，巴基小心翼翼溜回底舱，那是他们预先安排好的汇合地点。“我干活的时候偷听到一些对话，”山姆说，“海德拉以前的确在陆地上做生意，现在他们收购不到人鱼，也雇不到愿意帮他们大海捞针的船只，然后才出此下策。船员都在抱怨，说上回好不容易有所收获，却被海盗劫了。施密特气得够呛，在灰烬港策划了一次抢劫，结果又失败了，干脆斥资千万，全花在这条战舰和雇佣兵身上了。”

巴基皱起眉头：“他们要卖掉史蒂夫么？”

“史蒂夫？哦，你说那条人鱼——不知道，看起来不像。要我说这生意太亏本，感觉不值得花费这么多心血。不过谁知道，我又不是商人，不知道那些钻钱眼的杂种脑子里都装着什么。”

巴基“嗯”了一声，陷入沉思。山姆本想关切地拍拍他的肩膀，这个动作却让巴基呲牙咧嘴的皱起眉头。“你怎么了？”前者吓了一跳，巴基躲躲闪闪往后退了两步，干脆把左臂往背后一藏：“没什么，之前太累，有些酸痛。”

皮肤黝黑的领航员挑起半边眉毛，显然不信巴基的话：“你的胳膊断过一回，我记得清清楚楚。去找布鲁斯。”

“没时间。”

“晚上睡前去。必须。”

接下来的一段时间，他们依然忙得脚不点地。巴基的左臂只是时不时疼一下，现在没人有闲工夫关心这个，命都快不保了。下午他得到了前所未有的机会，可以站在离史蒂夫最近的地方。这完全归功于克林特的小小诡计。

巴基几乎是目瞪口呆地看克林特策划着一切，自己不露面，却成功挑拨离间让两个不长脑子的船员打了一架，还弄撒了厨房的油罐。现在整间厨房都泡在了令人作呕的动物油脂里，散发着难闻的气味。

“你们这两个王八蛋！”大副气得把胡子吹上了天，“打扫干净！给你们一个钟头！不然就等着上跳板吧！”

船员当然不敢违抗命令，恰在这时，克林特和巴基“不经意”出现在走廊尽头。船员相互交换一道眼神，同时露出坏笑。“你们给我过来！”其中一人吼道。

两人将不情愿表演到了极致，一面高嚷“诅咒你们”一面躲闪挥过来的鞭子。厨房门轰地一声锁上了，他们被关在厨房里，不把地板上的油渍弄干净不许出来。

五分钟后，克林特用椅子搭成简易的楼梯，巴基站在摇摇欲坠的顶端，几乎将耳朵贴在了天花板上。就在他们头顶一墙之隔的地方，人鱼的铁笼传来机关运转的哗啦声，然后就是模糊的对话。巴基急得脑门冒汗，可他再怎么努力也不能把脑袋塞进厚实的甲板去听个清楚。

“施密特的声音，妈的，我到死也不会忘记他说话的腔调，”巴基轻声道，“他在和谁说话？史蒂夫吗？他在和史蒂夫谈条件……怎么可能，谁会去和人鱼谈条件？”

“……巴基。”

突然冒出来的呼唤差点让巴基从椅子上摔下来。“史蒂夫？你还好吗！”他几乎就要喊出声了，捂着嘴，五秒后才想起人鱼不能说话，刚才出现的是直接飘进他脑子里的回声。

“还好，只是这些毒素……让我意识昏沉。”

巴基急得焦头烂额，使劲往上探身，仿佛离天花板更近一点就能减轻人鱼的痛苦似的。“我该怎么做？快告诉我，我能做点什么？”

“不能……太久，他们会觉察。弄走这些该死的虫子，拜托。”

“史蒂夫？天啊，史蒂夫？！”

没有声音了，他却听到上面传来笼子碰撞的动静。该死，这种全然蒙在鼓里的感觉实在是糟糕透顶，他要是有透视眼就好了，谁能告诉他上面到底发生了什么？

“小点声，詹姆斯！老天爷啊，我为什么要相信这个陷入爱情的疯子知道什么叫冷静行事，”克林特压低声音，使劲朝他比手画脚，“你先下来，换我换我！”

巴基心绪纷乱，胸口短促地一起一伏，像个喝醉酒的人一样浑浑噩噩被克林特拽回地板上。他尝试呼唤史蒂夫的名字，而人鱼毫无反应。对方已经虚弱到了这种地步了吗？巴基生出强烈的不安，以至于克林特连着喊了他三次都没听见。

“醒醒，聋子，”克林特抄起餐巾扔在巴基头上，才让他大梦方醒。“船长走了，我听到了血壳蝎什么的。他好像在逼迫人鱼按他的指令行事，我听不清楚，只听到什么人鱼坟场。”

坟场？坟场！巴基停住的脑子终于等来指令，开始飞速运转，一块块支离破碎的拼图被凑出形状。海德拉做人鱼生意，而人鱼已经死光了。这无所谓，活的还是死的都不影响他们交易，那么哪里还能找到尚未被挂牌出售的人鱼？只有那座封冻的坟场，里头埋着几十具人鱼尸体，活脱脱就是一座金山。

谁知道坟场的位置？

——史蒂夫。

“操。”巴基说。

 

* * *

 

当天夜里，天上又飘起小雨，利莫里亚之星的船员改到船舱里继续他们的酗酒大会。镀金骷髅的成员则被迫像一头头老驴似的推动排水泵，他们没吃上晚饭，凌晨雨停之后，每个人分到了小半片面包，外加一杯浑浊的水，他们几乎是怀着感恩戴德的心情把这些东西塞进了胃里。

谁都看得出来巴基心情极差，沉着脸，这让他上的污渍显得更黑了。他看上去随时都是一副要找人同归于尽的架势，攥着拳头蹙着眉，大半人都躲着他走。只有与他相熟的人不怕他，比如山姆，拎着他的后领不由分说就扔到了布鲁斯面前。

“帮个忙，看看他的手。”

船医挑了挑眉，他的眼镜在之前的船难中丢失了，所以他现在几乎把鼻尖贴到了巴基的左胳膊上：“恢复得还凑合吧。”

巴基没吭声，倒是山姆抢着问：“还凑合是什么意思？”

“打个比方好了，如果说完好的骨头是一根结实的桅杆，他这个差不多算是混着铁钉的果酱。它时不时会痛，酸痛，但可以忍受。但如果巴恩斯阁下想超负荷使用它，比如提起四十磅重物，会痛得不比刚弄断它时好多少。”

巴基原本没往心里去，听到这话不由得多了几分担忧：“呃……那怎么办，人鱼血能帮忙么？”

布鲁斯用看白痴的眼神瞟了他一眼：“巴恩斯阁下，你还不明白么，你身体的自我修复过程已经结束了，你管骨头怎么长呢，就算是长成螺旋形的也算是结束。人鱼的恢复力没有半点用处，想要原来的手臂，你必须把骨头重新敲碎再长一遍。要我帮忙吗？”

巴基立刻把头摇成拨浪鼓：“不不不，不必了。”

“我对此深表同情，伙计，”布鲁斯拍拍巴基的后背，“说起来，关于血壳蝎我想起一件事，或许有用。”

“什么？”巴基瞬间把手臂的问题抛在了脑后，“快告诉我。”

布鲁斯低声对他说了几句，巴基露出半是激动半是焦躁的表情：“竟然是这样！妈的，让我想一分钟，我肯定有主意的，一分钟，就一分钟——”

娜塔莎走过来，山姆好奇地瞅着他的脸。一分钟后，巴基抛出了他的计划，众人脸上闪过一丝兴奋。“万一我们等不到想要的东西呢？”山姆说，“别忘了他们还有水晶转轮。”

“水晶交给我，”娜塔莎看上去信心满满，“这个计划很冒险，但值得一试。”

“别忘了我们在大海上，现在是秋季，海面绝对不会平稳得像一缸洗脚水，”克林特的笑意愈发明显了，“会来的，我有这种预感。”

 

* * *

 

“头儿，你要的钥匙。”

矮个子的小偷成功过躲掉两组看守，神神秘秘地把一个铜制的小玩意儿塞进巴基手里。现在很多镀金骷髅的船员开始管巴基叫头儿，这称呼真让他脚底发飘，必须抓住缆绳才能避免飞出甲板去。

巴基清了清嗓子，一本正经地表示他不是他们的头儿，然后憋不住笑了，把那钥匙放回了小偷手里。

“你不用？”小偷大惑不解，“我觉得这事已经够邪门了，你不让我偷牢房钥匙，也不偷船长室的钥匙，却选择酒库？不得不说这的确很容易得手，没人会对酒库严加防范。”

“当然要用，但不是由我，是由你。”巴基意味深长地说，“你有把握吗？这把钥匙可以在我们手里呆多长时间？”

“最多到明天早上，他们酒醒之前我肯定要放回去。”

“很好，我要你去打开酒库大门，不拿里面的任何东西，就稍微把酒库的门栓弄松一些。如果明天他们发现了这个，重新把酒库锁上了，你就再去一次，听明白了吗？”

小偷茫然地点了点头：“明白了，可是头儿，这到底是为什么？”

“为了一些小计划，”巴基微笑着伸出手摆了摆，“然后我们只有祈祷老天爷配合了。”

海上风平浪静，他们期盼的情景始终没有出现。巴基从来不信神，但他如今每时每刻都在祈祷。“老天爷，我知道我是个海盗，我犯下的罪行足够吊死一千次。就算我已无药可救，也看看那条倒霉的人鱼吧，”他双手抱拳，脑袋抵在凸起的指骨上，“看在人鱼的份上，他没有任何过错，别让他和他的同伴一起惨死，拜托了。”

第二天傍晚，遥远的天际划开一道闪电。

“你确定听到了雷声？”山姆狐疑地打量着克林特，“我听着像哪个低能儿把木桶扔地上了。”

克林特挠了挠头发，他也不确定了：“也许吧。我可能太期盼打雷以至于出现了幻觉。”

巴基正跪在舷窗旁边擦地板，时不时偷偷抬头瞄一眼窗外。黑压压的乌云在天边上堆积，一场大雨正在酝酿。像利莫里亚之星这样的三桅船同样可能沦为风暴的玩物，必须小心应对。巴基看到施密特出现在甲板上，赶紧低下头用头发挡住脸。还好施密特没有看向这边，他在发号施令，让船员做好对付风暴的准备。

娜塔莎和巴基错肩而过，后者动作飞快地拿出一块巴掌大的水晶在巴基眼前一晃。“真费劲，回头你得好好谢我。”她紧贴巴基耳朵，吐字几乎微不可闻。

“打碎它。”

“我会的。”

小偷在走廊尽头悄悄打了几个手势，汇报他今天的任务已经完成。镀金骷髅的船员各自忙碌着，间或交换一个暗语或是眼神。又一个雷劈下来，感觉就落在很近的海面上。这下每个人都听见了，克林特咧嘴直笑，比了个胜利的姿势。

暴雨来势汹汹，硕大的雨点噼里啪啦砸在船壳上，荡起一股潮湿的海腥味。船员在桅杆上爬上爬下，巴基无比庆幸自己不用再去顶端瞭望。嘈杂的雨声使大声说话成为可能，没人顾得上听他们在讲什么。舱门一开，海浪卷着雨水前赴后继，到处都成了一片汪洋。

镀金骷髅的船员再度沦为苦力，每个人都被赶去推水泵。海浪越来越大了，地面晃得像醉汉的脚步，雨水哗啦啦往每一条缝隙里灌。头顶上不断传来其他人的脚步声，看来他们也忙得够呛。娜塔莎示意她已经把水晶转轮搞定了，巴基松了一口气，山姆则用力抹去脸上的汗，没好气道：“真巴不得这条船彻底沉了，大家都做溺死鬼。”

“我们不是正盼着风暴吗！”巴基说，雨声几乎盖过了他的音量，“船晃得越来越厉害了，这是好现象。”

山姆朝他泼冷水：“如果他们提前发现了呢？如果酒库的门锁好了呢？”

“那你只能指望我现在就生出一条大白鲨咬掉施密特的头！闭上你的乌鸦嘴！”

一个大浪袭来，船身几乎倾斜六十度。镀金骷髅的水手们没有安全绳，他们像是多米诺骨牌一样被摔得七荤八素。一声巨响从上方传来，伴随着令人胆寒的木板爆裂声，还有不知名船员的尖叫。这声音迅速就被海浪吞噬了，巴基和同伴们相互扶持从地板上站起来，山姆捂着嘴嚷嚷道：“操！我的牙齿要被磕掉了！

“听！”巴基示意他噤声。

不到半秒钟，中层甲板传来呐喊：“酒桶！酒桶全部滚出来了！”

又是一个大浪，船向另一边倾斜，令人愉悦的爆裂声不断在头顶炸开。“海神的亲娘啊，”山姆发出惊叹，“真的成了？我们真的成了！”

巴基没有说话，牙齿把下唇咬出一排鲜红的印记。没人知道他在想什么，当那个熟悉的声音重新回到脑海里时，他偷偷挤出一个笑。

 

* * *

 

“酒。”布鲁斯说。

“什么？”

“血壳蝎厌恶一切难闻的东西，比如酒。”

“你从哪里读到的？”

“一本非常偏门的传记里。”

“所以只要弄到酒，灌进囚禁人鱼的笼子里，血壳蝎就会全部醉倒？”

“差不多。可我们上哪里去弄酒？”

“船上有很多，”巴基沉吟道，“我记得人鱼被关在走廊尽头，正对面不出十码就是酒库……”


	16. Chapter 16

起雾了。

海雾静悄悄在水面上弥漫，黏，而且冷，仿佛是冬天凝固的牛奶，连呼吸都穿不透。这片海域很少有这种大雾的，它就像一个不速之客那样出现在这里，像一条虚无缥缈的巨鲸，静静地张开它钳子似的大口。等着利莫里亚之星不知不觉地钻了进去，它就猛然把入口收拢，让猎物休想挣开它的束缚。

“如果有什么事是我最不想碰见的，就是在大雾天航行，”利莫里亚之星的领航员说，“看不见天空，无法辨别方向，海风也慢得像濒死的老牛一样。这片海域……恕我直言，并不是那么安全，船舶墓地离我们很近。”

“所以？”

“这种天气不适合航行，我们可能误入船舶墓地，我建议就近找合适的港口……”

约翰·施密特挥手示意他住嘴。船长室内，宽阔的办公桌上堆满了乱七八糟的物什，海图、望远镜、墨水和羊皮纸全部摞在一起。施密特漫不经心地提起鹅毛笔在墨水里蘸了蘸，继续起草他的商业文件。

“我说过了，关于航海的琐事全部去问我雇来的大副，由他进行决策。”说着，他匆匆写下几个字符，自言自语道，“八千枚金币，啧，太少。炼金行会的人鱼血的又一次提价了……”

“但是您才是船长，按照水手的规矩，应该——”

“我想还轮不到你来教育我，”施密特平静的说。领航员当即噤声，他和这位新船长相处不到两个月，已经对他金钱至上的偏执有所耳闻。不然还会有谁为了赚钱亲自下海抓人鱼呢？甚至不惜雇上一船的佣兵。他真是受够了，这条船上真正懂航海的还不超过十个，哪怕是那些俘虏都比陆地人靠谱……

“还有什么意见么？”施密特挑起视线望着他。

“不，没有了。”

“那么出去吧。帮我叫大副进来。”

在等待的过程中，施密特给自己倒了一杯红酒，懒洋洋地靠在椅背上慢慢啜饮。大副推开门进来时，施密特放下杯子，开门见山道：“血壳蝎怎么样了？”

“一滩烂泥，”大副面色纠葛，他看起来焦头烂额，显然昨晚的风暴给他制造了不小的麻烦，“只有很少的几只还能动弹，毒素或许还能有点作用，但我不确定还能维持多久……”

“人鱼呢？”

“还算安分，它很久没有进食，就算一时恢复力气也做不了什么。”大副回答，“而且……我们找到了水晶的碎片，可能风暴让它从底座上掉下来了。”

施密特恶毒地瞪他一眼，从牙缝里挤出声音：“它可不便宜。”

大副支支吾吾不敢说话，但他没有离开，显然他还想说点人鱼以外的内容。犹豫片刻后，他才试探着开了口，“敬请原谅，船长。不过我还是要提醒您，船舶墓地离我们很近，偏偏在这种时候出现大雾，我们真的不找个港口稍作歇息？”

施密特笔尖一顿，一滴墨水滴落下来，转瞬洇入羊皮纸内。“当然。难道一场大雾就把你吓得屁滚尿流不成？”他冷冷道，“去港口又要浪费半个月行程，我没那么多时间可以耽搁，卖家每天都急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，如果你再多问一句，我就割下你的脑袋送给他们抵债。”

大副连忙点头，不再多说一句。正在这时外面传来敲门声，两人对视一眼，大副后退一步把门打开了。

站在外面的是一个高个子，光头，鼻梁上有长期戴眼镜留下的凹痕。如果巴基在这里，他会一眼认出这是镀金骷髅上的测量员，他无比信任的伙伴之一。

“先生。”前测量员朝施密特低下了头。大副悄然出去了，临走时把门牢牢关上。船长室里只剩下两人，施密特双手交叉支于下颚，脸上渐渐露出微笑：

“那么，你想好了么？”

 

* * *

 

“他还活着，而且他已经有计划了，”巴基信誓旦旦地向所有人保证，“我不知道怎么跟你们描述，反正我就是能和他交流。我说的全是实话。”

娜塔莎和山姆望着他，克林特伸出手指开始掏耳朵：“知道了，我们的耳朵没坏，你的人鱼老相好尚能喘气，恭喜。”

“詹姆斯竟然不知不觉会说人鱼语了，”山姆一脸看到乌鸦在海里游泳的表情，“和人鱼干了一炮就能学新知识？哈，下次我去找个鸟妖约会试试。”

“呃……”巴基尴尬地挠了挠脖子，“虽然我并不想转述这句，不过人鱼让你们‘注意语言’。”

深夜，久违的休息时间，镀金骷髅的船员们再度聚在一起窃窃私语。巴基起先没有加入他们的活动，他整个人看起来像是在梦游，间或喃喃自语，脸上的表情一会儿就变一个样。

没有什么能比重新和人鱼取得联系更让他兴奋了，如果没人打扰，他一整天都会维持在这种状态里。山姆曾出于好奇偷听过一阵，但只待了十分钟就转身离开了。

“太恶心，”他翻了个白眼，“不得不说，詹姆斯的情话水平简直丢我们全船人的脸。‘我想你，看不到你我要发疯了’这种话居然是他说出来的，呕——”

他发出夸张的干呕声，克林特为此笑得险些跌倒地板上，娜塔莎则不置可否地摆了摆手。

“我至今依然不敢相信他会和人鱼搞在一起，还不是漂亮的女人鱼，”克林特说，“那家伙长得像个该死的治安官，或者是海军舰长，像各种不苟言笑胸前挂满奖章并且被画在油画上的人物。你说他只是长成这样还是他的个性也是这样？不对，人鱼有个性吗？”

“人鱼和人的区别就是多了条尾巴，”娜塔莎说，并在克林特的后脑勺狠敲一记，“你能活这么久是因为你不爱管闲事，我希望你保持这个优点，并发扬光大。”

巴基和人鱼的“谈情说爱”并没有持续太长时间，当他回到众人面前时，嘴边的笑已经收回去了。这也不怪他，之前史蒂夫讲的过往还在心口没压下去，又接连发生这么多糟糕透顶的事。他替自己委屈，也替史蒂夫委屈。好不容易有点喘息之机，两人说上话了，他嘀嘀咕咕倒了半天苦水，眉宇间终于露出一丝松懈，但没能维持太久。一想到大伙还被困在这条船上，郁闷瞬间就像开了闸，直接蔓延到脸上去了。

他拖了个破木箱坐着，膝盖塞在胸口，整个人团得像个球一样。不少人在看他，他干咳一声，用力揉了揉太阳穴，试图掩去脸上的情绪。

“大伙都等着开会呢，”克林特似笑非笑地看着他，“要不要我们回避一下，好让你和人鱼再做点什么？”

“抱歉。”巴基揉揉鼻头，破天荒没有和克林特对骂。后者和山姆交换了一道视线，用手比了个一箭穿心的动作，然后自抹脖子吐了吐舌头。

娜塔莎又在克林特和山姆背上各敲了一记，绕开那两人大步朝巴基走来。“收收你那落水小狗的眼神，小可怜。”她靠近巴基的脸，顺手在他下巴上拧了一下。巴基做了几个深呼吸让自己平静下来，他看起来好多了，眼底的疲惫已经被坚毅所取代。

“好吧，我们说到哪了？”巴基说着，手顺着脸往上抹了一把，把散落在额前的头发一股脑捋到了脑后，“史蒂夫，哦，对，他的名字是史蒂夫，我希望能接纳他成为我们的伙伴。”

“显然他已经是了。”娜塔莎挑起眉毛，“说关键的吧，他有什么计划。”

“我不会说得太多，不是他不信任你们，而是他不太习惯向每一个人类……敞开心扉。”

“好吧，被爱神选中的男孩，你尽管保密，”克林特露出一个无所畏惧的笑容，“老实说还挺好玩的，这种‘前方一团迷雾，但你知道迟早都会有个惊喜’的感觉。像在看一出舞台剧，而我们既是观众又是演员。”

布鲁斯的声音悠悠地飘过来：“但愿不是惊吓。”

“我们需要武器，随便是什么都行，”巴基说，“我们只有二十个，要和他们四十人对峙，只能指望准确而且迅速的奇袭。拳头不够有效，最好是几秒内就能把人弄死的东西。”

“这个好办。”娜塔莎露出微笑，巴基完全看不到她从身边哪个地方掏出来了一块碎玻璃，下面用布条缠过了——一把锋利而且足够轻巧的匕首。山姆和克林特会意一笑，他们手里也有同样的东西。其余船员大都有所准备，废旧木箱被搬开，淤泥被拨走，巴基面前出现了琳琅满目的尖锐物品，玻璃、削尖的木棍，餐叉和餐刀。布鲁斯拿着一小瓶粉色东西，像是女士香水，在周围人向他投来怀疑的视线时，他冷冷一笑：“炼金药剂，我可爱的收藏之一。”

“很好，完美，”巴基除了称赞已经说不出别的了，显然他的伙伴从来就不会让他费心，“我们随时都可以动手，只要静等一场骚乱，那恐怕利莫里亚之星有史以来最恐怖的骚乱。”

众人都在专心聆听。“我真是越来越期待了，”克林特说，“会发生什么？”

“保密，”巴基微微一笑，他听见史蒂夫也笑了，这令他的表情更加愉悦，“史蒂夫说一切只看施密特会如何应对，他越是迟钝，就死的越快。”

“太无耻了。”布鲁斯说，但他脸上的笑容证明他很喜欢。

船员们兴致勃勃，交头接耳。没有人注意到，就在他们低声讨论的时候，前测量员已经悄悄消失在门后。尽管他仍是俘虏，但底舱外面的看守任由他从鼻子下面通行，什么也没做。

 

* * *

 

“你不知道？什么叫做你不知道。”

“巴恩斯什么都没说，他说人鱼不相信人类，他只让我们安心等，说船上会爆发骚乱。”

窗外的雾气仍在弥漫，像一只苍白、冰冷的手，正用纤长的指尖静静描摹着玻璃舷窗。施密特起身把窗子合上了，他胸前的红骷髅纹章在灯光下泛着铜色的光泽，每当他有心事的时候，他总是不自觉地用指尖来回摩挲骷髅的脑门。

“骚乱？”他难得认真起来，眉头蹙起，“我真该杀了那条人鱼——不，还不行，他活着比死了更值钱。既然如此就杀了巴恩斯，他早就该死一次了。”

伴随着急促的敲门声，船长室的胡桃木门像要碎裂那般震动起来。施密特不耐烦地把手一挥，赶走了花钱买通的测量员，朝门外道：“别再虐待那扇门了，赶紧进来！”

大副立刻推门冲到他面前，两只手不由分说地按到了办公桌上。“大人，有些不寻常的事态，请跟我来一趟。”

施密特怀疑地瞅着他，没多说什么，跟着他穿过了利莫里亚之星的长廊。干活的船员看见他们都纷纷站开，自动让出一条走道。巴基立即闪身躲进门后，朝施密特的背影连比三个粗鲁的手势。山姆看了忍不住掩嘴憋笑。

施密特没有留意到这些小插曲，他跟随大副登上楼梯，来到船尾甲板。浓雾笼罩了利莫里亚之星的船身，垂挂的玻璃灯球将奶黄色的光源投在雾气形成的屏障上，人影流动，仿佛一个个虚无缥缈的鬼魂。

“操蛋的天气。”几乎每个水手都在咒骂。这雾太邪门了，连风都没办法动它分毫，它就是一堵城墙，一个笼子，或者说一个尺寸恰好的棺材，散发出阵阵不详的气息。

大副高举着提灯，将光线投向船后的海面。浪花翻涌，泡沫飞溅，银光闪闪的水纹足足拖拽出几十英尺，消失在浓雾构成的城墙后面。施密特凝视了几秒，不耐烦道：“要我看什么？”

“大人，您仔细留神。”

施密特顺着他的手指探出身去，波涛之下暗影流动，数个三角形的背鳍犹如死神的风帆一样浮现出来，稍纵即逝。片刻后，又一条流线型的黑影紧贴水面划过，大小远超一个成年人。大副见状倒抽一口凉气，施密特听到他因恐惧而屏住呼吸，不由得发出嗤笑。

“我昨天的晚饭就有冻鲨鱼肉，能和土豆一起掉进我肚子里的生物究竟有什么可怕？”施密特说，“还有，就连我这样的陆地人都知道，鲨鱼喜欢跟随人类船只的尾迹寻找食物。”

“不，没那么简单，”大副回答，“银鲨、巨齿鲨、锤头鲨、恶魔鱼，我能想到的一切肉食动物都在那里了，可能有几十条。奇怪的是他们和平共处，除了跟着我们什么也不做，简直就像被什么召唤而来一般……”

“那就放箭射死他们。”

“大人，绝对不行，”大副把头摇成了拨浪鼓，“鲨鱼是海神的化身，不可得罪，他会让我们死无葬身之地的。就算您下了这个命令，水手们也不会遵从。何况……”

“何况什么？”

“鲨鱼皮的厚度堪比树皮，贸然放箭大概会激怒他们，除此以外没有半点用处。”

施密特冷笑出声，大副被几条鲨鱼吓得瑟瑟发抖的模样令他嗤之以鼻。“太邪门了。”对方还在喃喃自语，“从来没见过这种事。”

“到此为止。”施密特打断了他，临走前，他回身下了一个简单的命令，“连水晶转轮都没有了。妈的，去给人鱼灌麻醉药，不管他吃还是不吃。然后把那个漏网的瞭望员带过来。”

“您说的是……镀金骷髅上的詹姆斯？您不杀了他？”

“我当然会杀了他，”施密特挤出一个冷笑，“但船员们太无聊了，连浓雾和鲨鱼都能吓得他们尿一地。去给他们找点乐子。”

 


	17. Chapter 17

在漫长而又无聊的海上旅行之中，只有三件事能唤起水手的热情：酒、血、和女人。

巴基深知自己属于第二者。

刑架位于船腰，镀金骷髅的船员无一例外均被捆住手脚扔在地上。逆转来得太突然了，巴基不得不承认他对形势的估计过于乐观，从最近的遭遇来看，老天爷恐怕从来就不想让他好过。

人群中爆发出一阵鼓掌和欢呼。“谁来当第一个？”行刑者快活地吼道。施密特悠然立于船舵高台上，他傲慢地伸手点了点巴基。

“承蒙厚爱。”巴基小声咕哝，山姆和克林特朝他投来担忧的视线，娜塔莎一直恶狠狠地瞪着施密特。通常被她那样注视的人都已经身首移位了，但后者只是满不在乎地撇了撇嘴，侧头对大副说了句什么。

“九尾猫！”大副下令。甲板上再度响起兴奋的吼叫。巴基翻个了白眼，九尾猫，老掉牙的把戏，多少年前就不时兴了。行刑者拿起那条有九个分叉的软鞭，迅速在空气中挥舞几下，破空的风声令人脊背发凉。

——还没好吗！

——很快。耐心点。你知道我得分心对付别的东西。

——让耐心见鬼去吧！我马上就要皮开肉绽了！

“不，我改主意了，”施密特忽然出言打断，“不能总让这位先生打斗阵，不是吗？让他歇着去吧，我们需要一位女士。”

伴随着他伸出的指尖，所有人一齐看向娜塔莎。“带她过来。”

娜塔莎的回应是一句粗鲁的问候，伴随一个不堪入目的手势。尽管她的手被绑在身前，但这个手势她做的无懈可击，其含义能让任何一个绅士或者淑女高呼自己受到了最恶劣的侮辱，然后跳进水里清洗他们的眼睛。

半秒的沉默后，船员更加肆无忌惮地爆笑起来。娜塔莎不再赏给他们任何视线，她在刑架跟前站定，脊背挺得笔直。

——快点史蒂夫！

——突然改变计划又不是我的错。

——那怪我吗？信不信我现在就打爆你的鼻子。

克林特发出歇斯底里的咒骂，两眼喷火，他几乎就要撕开束缚的镣铐扑上去咬断施密特的脖子。巴基恶毒地瞪视欢呼的人群，他看见艏楼底下躲着一个身影，那张面孔曾属于镀金骷髅的测量员。如今他并未参与狂欢，神情遮遮掩掩，身上不再是脏兮兮的囚服，而是干净的亚麻外套。

“叛徒。”巴基朝他啐出一口，“告密者，活该被剁掉鸡巴的小人。”

“不再来点汤么，大副，”施密特对身边人道，“我发现白嫩的对虾和西红柿熬成的晚餐，正好与美女肌肤上的红痕相映成趣。”

——史蒂夫，算我求你！

舱室中，两个试图给人鱼灌麻醉药的家伙正仰面朝天躺在地上，气喘吁吁，浑身发抖，但不断渗血的喉咙使他们发不出任何声音。人鱼手指染血，此刻他正如雕像一般一动不动地仰望着天空，喉咙里发出一声诡异的呼啸。

乳白色的浓雾渐渐裂开了口子，夜空恢复了久违的深邃和幽暗，甲板上的众人终于有机会看清三十码以外的景色，他们不约而同吸了一口凉气。是桅杆，断裂的桅杆，上面飘荡着蛛网般破烂的风帆。它属于一艘沉船，不远处还有另一艘。破败、腐朽的木料随着波涛起起伏伏，礁石上人骨横陈，空洞的眼眶直视生者，令人胆寒。

有人发出嘶哑的叫喊：“船、船舶墓地……”

“怎么可能！”

船舶墓地曾经被叫做恶齿湾，是两座大陆中间突然收拢的狭长地带，充满暗礁和某些令水手胆寒的生物。这里沉船遍布，通常没有船会往这里走，大部分宁愿取道东面，兜一个大圈。不过当大雾弥漫时，辨别方向成了巨大的难题，利莫里亚之星虽有绕道的打算，但真正实行起来，他们似乎遇到了一点小小的“阻碍”。

不祥的气氛早在一天前就伴随着大雾在船员之间弥漫开来，所有人都知道鲨鱼群跟在他们的尾迹之后，那是海神的化身，梦魇般的生物。所以施密特策划了一场虐囚狂欢来改善船员们的心情，目前来看效果是不错的，至少在那根桅杆出现以前，船员们真的把他们的处境抛在了脑后。

而此时此刻，狂欢戛然而止，恐惧静悄悄地在人们心底弥漫。就算是从不出海的佣兵也听说过船舶墓地的传说，这是受到诅咒的地方，没有人能活着走出去。数不胜数的船只残骸仿佛一个个无名荒冢，迎面而来的冷风夹杂着恶鬼一般的哭嚎，黏稠的雾气仿佛触手轻轻抚摸着他们的耳朵。月光不知不觉消隐了，而在他们身后，鲨鱼群不断聚拢和游散，犹如一团变化不定的乌云。

大副发出怒吼：“怎么回事！船不是一直向北走的吗！”

“我发誓我一直看着罗盘！”领航员叫嚷道，大副一把从他手里夺过罗盘，指针稳稳地直朝北方，正好是利莫里亚之星航行的方向。

船员之间出现骚动，他们左右四顾，惴惴不安的视线投向漆黑的海面。“左满舵！收起上桅帆！”大副吼道，部分水手如梦方醒，纷纷扯着绳梯爬上桅杆。然而这没有什么作用，风和海浪仿佛有生命一般继续推着船只前行，他们无法退出峡谷，贸然转向的话船头很可能直接撞上礁石。

一个大浪打来，船壳发出令人不安的嘎吱声。施密特下意识地伸手搓揉着自己的红骷髅纹章，他和大副一起发号施令，站在甲板上极力想维持住船员的秩序。“不行，这样下去我们会被困住的。”大副说道，“这操蛋的风！为什么它死活不肯停下来！”

施密特额前冒汗，除了干着急也不知道能做什么。“快想办法！”他说，可他对航海一窍不通，脑袋空得就像个刚被小偷光顾过的口袋。

恐慌在甲板上弥漫，来自镀金骷髅的俘虏们反而被忽略了。巴基悄悄地靠近克林特，后者立刻会意，弯腰蜷进了他身后的狭窄阴影里。

“妈的，疼死我了。”克林特轻声道，为了挣脱镣铐，他刚把自己的大拇指拧脱臼了。现在他平安把手褪出了铁环，不知从哪里掏出了一根细铁丝伸进了锁眼。一分钟之后，巴基听见手腕上传来咔哒一声，他的手终于可以自由活动了。

“抓紧时间。”他对克林特说。两人决定分头行动，正在这时，船尾突然传来惨叫。

是鲨群，它们开始行动了。巨齿鲨的跳跃高度可以达到十二英尺，一个无意探出船舷外的水手被咬住胳膊，活生生拖入海内。血腥味激起了所有猎食者的杀意，无数刀刃般的背鳍在鲜血染红的海水里疯狂游曳。船身摇颤，一条银鲨直接朝着船壳撞上来，发出轰然巨响。

然后是第二只、第三只，鲨鱼仿佛扑火的飞蛾一般猛冲上来，又因为重力落回水中，溅起巨大的浪花。它们决不放弃，追逐着利莫里亚之星投下的影子，无休无止。灯光晃到它们的身躯，可以清晰看见鲨鱼的眼瞳犹如深渊一般漆黑如墨。

“用弓箭！”施密特嘶声吼叫。船员无人响应，只有他雇来的佣兵举起武器扑向船舷。箭矢没有起到作用，其中一根刺入了鲨鱼的背部，这条猛兽顿时拱起脊背发出无声的怒吼，庞大的尾巴正好打在箭手腰上，直接将他撞进了海里。

箭手惨叫一声，声音戛然而止。海水翻涌，掀起浪花，肉块，血水，还有泡沫。船上无人再敢靠近船舷一步，一头巨齿鲨带起惊人的巨浪，一口咬断了利莫里亚之星的船板，只留下一个庞大的月牙形齿痕。

“这他妈的糟透了。”施密特喃喃自语，他啪地一声拽掉了自己的纹章，自己却毫无觉察。

测量员连滚带爬出现在他们面前：“深度不到十英寻！我们会搁浅的！”

“收起所有的风帆，全体船员！收起风帆！舵手赶紧回归你的岗位！”

“但是鲨鱼——”

“要么去掌舵，要么我剁掉你的脑袋！”

施密特话音未落，又一条流线型的身影扑上船舷，伴随着一声绝望的惨叫。

“鲨鱼！”领航员发出带着哭腔的喊声，“前面也有鲨鱼！”

水手惊恐地推搡在一起，嘴里惊叫不断，甲板陷入彻头彻尾的混乱之中。巴基早已经趁乱潜入了船舱，走廊上一个人也没有，所有的船员都被集中在外面。他一路前行没有遇到任何阻碍，等他在关押史蒂夫的舱室外面站定时，他忽然深吸一口气，不动声色地正了正领口，拂去灰尘，并尝试把脸上的污渍抹干净。

屋里的血腥味差点把他熏一个跟头，人鱼卧在尸群中央，巴基尽量不去想史蒂夫隔着笼子是怎样割断这么多人的喉咙的。他费了好大力气才撬开笼门，史蒂夫从里头扑出来，一把将他的身躯抱在怀里。巴基本来想说点什么，但久别重逢的喜悦胜过了一切，他抬起头，迫不及待地把嘴唇送了上去。

他们立刻吻在一起，像害怕对方消失一般紧紧抓着彼此的脊背。久违的吻无比缠绵，他们的舌头相互勾引，贪婪地汲取对方的气味。等到一吻结束，巴基用胡茬在史蒂夫的肩窝处磨来磨去，手臂滑落，他摸到人鱼久未沾水已经干燥起皱的肌肤，不由得伤感得鼻子发酸，憋了许久的泪水隐隐浮上眼眶。

“别哭了，你脸上脏得不能看。”史蒂夫忍不住发笑。巴基气不过，突然在他肩膀上啃了一口。人鱼笑得更明显了，巴基吞下泪水想从史蒂夫的怀抱里挣脱出来，先是推他的手，但对方纹丝不动，后来他尝试踢对方的鱼尾巴，结果史蒂夫臂上一用力，直接把巴基打横抱了起来。

巴基哇哇直叫，嚎出一连串脏话。好在人鱼出了屋子就把他放回地上，埋头在他毛茸茸的头顶落下一吻。“去哪儿？”他问。

巴基还没彻底回神，一时答不出来。两人面面相觑，不一会儿都笑了。笑声停止以后，巴基才勾着嘴角露出一个杀气腾腾的表情：“回我们的战场。”

 

* * *

 

施密特仍在嘶吼：“大副！船帆！降下船帆！为什么这操蛋的船还在走！”

“没有用，海浪在推着我们前进！”

伴随着指挥者的高声对吼，利莫里亚之星的水手仍在甲板上混乱地奔波，仿佛漩涡中失去控制的海草。鲨鱼越来越多，像是整片海域的捕食者都已倾巢而出，全部集中在一处。这不再是虐囚的狂欢，而是鲨鱼们的饕餮盛宴。

“船桨——对！用船桨！伸出船桨！”

“我们人手不够！”水手长回应道，他和其他人一起拽着缆绳，鲨鱼正在不断撞击船舷，使他们跌跌撞撞难以站立。

“俘虏！派那些该死的俘虏去！”

施密特一语既出，这才如梦方醒。他很久没有关注过甲板上的俘虏了，等他仓皇回头看去的时候，行刑架旁空空如也，早就连一个人影都没剩下。

“在找什么？”一个女声出现在他耳后。施密特惊恐地回身，红发女子鬼魅似的身影在他身侧闪过。施密特学过一些防身术，他急速后退的同时抽出了腰间的长剑。娜塔莎手里只有短匕，从武器上他占优，但当他挥舞着剑刃不断刺向女子时，对方却接连闪开，长发拖拽，成了半空中飘逸的红色尾光。

“去死！去死！”施密特发出怒吼。他的剑锋险些擦过娜塔莎的手臂，后者后跳几步，突然一个旋身。施密特只感觉两条腿毒蛇似的缠住了他的脖子，他面色狰狞，捉住那人的靴子妄图扯开。就在这时娜塔莎重心一倒，施密特被他整个人摔在地上。短匕即将落下时，施密特全身猛地一抽，一根长箭稳稳地钉在了他的心脏处。

“嘿！抢什么抢！”娜塔莎扭头嚷道。

克林特放下了弓箭，不置可否地耸了耸肩：“我一向睚眦必报。”

混战进入白热化。山姆高高站立，正把一个接一个扑上去的佣兵踹下桅杆，任他们摔得脑浆迸裂。船腰处的惨叫声尤其刺耳，布鲁斯的炼金药剂腾起粉红色的烟雾，每一个不慎踏足的人都脸色涨紫倒毙其中。巴基刚出船舱就险些冲进了这团粉红色烟雾里，立即怒道：“当心友军！”

布鲁斯完全无视他的吼叫，当船医咆哮着抄起一块巨石砸向对手时，巴基默默觉得以后还是不要惹这个人比较好。

史蒂夫加入了战局，人鱼的出现让镀金骷髅的船员们稍显错愕，但见识到他的实力之后，这种错愕转瞬变成了发自内心的敬意。他完全是陆上的鲨鱼，或者比那还要恐怖。没有人能在他手底下坚持十秒以上，最长的一个撑了九秒，然后被他的尾巴扫向胸口，整个人飞进海里，直接在船舷上砸出了一个大洞。

“屁，还说他像什么海军舰长！”山姆吼道，“舰长可不这样打架！”

但巴基喜欢人鱼偶尔暴露的凶性，并深深为之着迷，当人鱼蹙起的双眉染上鲜血时，他兴奋得内脏打结，从头顶到小腿的神经都在颤抖。人鱼一直护在他身侧，没有敌人敢冒险惹他。这让巴基有充足的时间环视甲板，视线扫过每一个仓皇逃命的背影，试图找到最熟悉的那个。

战斗收尾的时候，巴基终于看见前观测员瑟缩在木桶后面，他身边有一具被鲨鱼咬掉脑袋的尸体，身体部分还软绵绵地挂在船上。巴基出现在他面前时，他吓得直往后缩，甚至踉跄得跌坐在地，前者一把拽起他的衣领，直接将他的后背狠狠抵在了船舷上。

“晚上好啊，西特威尔，令人作呕的告密者。想下海游泳吗？”

“饶了我，巴恩斯，我真的没得选，”前观测员发出难听的抽噎声，“他威胁我，不然他就要了我的命——”

巴基皮笑肉不笑：“你兜里的金币可不这么说。”

“巴恩斯，你不会因为这点小事就把我扔下去的，你不是那种人。”

“或许吧。”

巴基说着，还在前观测员肩上语重心长地拍了拍。对方挤出一丝颤抖的微笑，正在这时，巴基闪开一步，形状酷似人鱼的迅猛身影出现在他们的视野边缘，一条幽蓝发亮的鱼尾直接砸在观测员的胸口，他掉进海里，成了鲨鱼争相抢夺的晚餐。

人鱼盘起尾鳍，出现在后面的娜塔莎眨了眨眼，她刚抬起的一半的腿还没来得及放下：“……我还以为是我来动手。”

但巴基已经快活地扑到了史蒂夫身上。娜塔莎翻了个白眼，默默转身回到了打扫战局的人群里。克林特出现在她的左边。

“我要瞎了。”他指着那对又开始接吻的家伙说。


	18. Chapter 18

“真想不到我会主动来干这种活。”克林特忿忿不平地把刻刀扎在船壳上。

“少说两句吧，”山姆回应，“谁让詹姆斯和人鱼都是令人尴尬的噪音制造者呢。”

“他还跟我说他在上面，放屁。”

山姆没答话，只发出一串无奈的嗤笑。

湿润的西南风迎面吹来，甲板洒满了煦暖的阳光，这显然是个舒服得让人不想睁开眼睛的好天气。克林特和山姆各坐在一块宽度不到十英寸的木板上，两腿悬空在下。木板两端连着结实的绳索，另一端装着滑轮，现在他们依靠重力和船员的拖拽缓缓向下移动，绳索停止时，他们正好悬在船头的铭牌位置。

克林特负责用刻刀撬下旧的船名，山姆跟在他后面，用刷子涂上油光发亮的防水漆。通常没有人喜欢这种工作，太阳太晒，时不时溅到脚底的浪花也相当烦人。不过比起他们在船舱里受的折磨，这里简直是一种享受。山姆不久前才拽掉塞在耳朵里的纸团，现在他伸了个懒腰，慢吞吞地吸进一口气。

“啊，清净。”

“简直是解脱。”

“没错。”

战斗结束后的几天内，他们一直忙于清扫战场。尸体抛入海中，投降者赶进小船驱逐，利莫里亚之星被彻底变成镀金骷髅的领地。沿用旧船名是非常不吉利的，按传统，他们必须召集全员想一个新的名字。然而有一个人从第一天晚上起就不停地缺席，每当召集令响起时，他不是在睡觉，就是在干别的事。

或者“被干别的事”。

头一天晚上，巴基和人鱼躲进最里间的舱室就没出来过。零点过去三个小时的时候，山姆捂着耳朵冲出了卧房，直奔甲板。半个小时后克林特气势汹汹地上去砸门，他发现门根本没锁好，接着他不小心从门缝里偷窥到了什么东西，让他捂着眼睛发出哀嚎，然后同样选择甲板作为避难之地。

又过二十分钟，一个只穿着内衣的船员跑上甲板，又被冷得缩了回去。

天亮以后，因为“干净”或是“便捷”等原因选择住在中层船舱的船员，都顶着黑眼圈将他们的吊床安置到了远离巴基的船腰或者船尾。这天巴基本人没有露面，但有人目睹人鱼用笨拙的手势向娜塔莎讨要炼金炉和热水，然后艰难地抬回了船舱。

“随他们去吧，”前大副耸了耸肩膀说，“别忘了我们的命是他们救的。”

第二天傍晚巴基才出现在甲板上，看起来精神不错。这时打扫工作已经进入了尾声，他们差不多该制定以后的计划了。娜塔莎建议直接把这条船作为新的巢穴，继续他们的海盗生活，没有人反对。巴基当时正叼着叉子凝望海面，史蒂夫回到海里了，他凝望着对方不时露出的尾鳍，嘴角露出傻笑。

娜塔莎瞅他一眼，无奈道：“等我们的前瞭望员把脑子从下半身捡回来再商量下一步吧。”

“前瞭望员是什么意思？”巴基扭头问道，“难道你要把我降职？”

娜塔莎不置可否。

“我就是和史蒂夫叙个旧，”巴基理直气壮，像要配合这句话一般，他朝着大海喊了一句，“嘿！史蒂夫！等会儿要不要到我那儿——嗯，喝杯茶什么的……？”

“行行好吧詹姆斯，你这套说辞早就骗不到姑娘了。”

巴基但笑不语，人鱼的回应是一个优雅的鱼跃，幽光闪烁的尾巴甩出一串弧形的水花。山姆和克林特见状交换了一个白眼。“今晚又要开始了。”前者说。

克林特默默递给他两个塞耳朵的纸团。

 

* * *

 

人鱼翻进船舷，宛若蛇一样滑行进内舱时，巴基正懒散地倚在床上。“明早他们一定会逼我刷地板的，”他说，“你每次进来都会弄得一地水痕。”

“呃，抱歉？”

巴基开始笑，人鱼丝毫没有诚意的道歉不知道触动了他的哪根神经，让他笑得在床上翻滚。对方费了点力气才把他抱了下来，他搂住史蒂夫的脖子与他接吻，不是那种热辣缠绵的吻，浅尝辄止，像是一个友好的问候。

“我去找点东西把门塞上。”巴基说，然后他又开始忍不住发笑，“昨天克林特看到我们了，然后整条船的人都知道我会一边浪叫一边用大腿夹着你的腰，天哪，这可真够刺激的。”

史蒂夫蹙起眉，开始用一种自责的目光望着巴基。后者嬉笑着勾住他的肩膀：“没事，这里大多数人都不怎么要脸，他们不会介意的。”

“看来人类比我想象中还要复杂。”

“当然，你才接触到皮毛而已，”巴基说，他用手缠住对方的腰背，那里现在还在滴着水，“有空我带你去看更多的好玩的东西，市集、赌场、酒馆……你肯定没见过。”

史蒂夫温柔的笑起来，虽然没有明说，但他的眼睛里闪过一起轻微的内疚。巴基的异想天开在他看来难以实现，但他不忍心扫兴，只伸出手指，轻轻抚摸巴基的侧脸。

巴基却来了兴趣：“史蒂夫，关于船名，我刚才和他们讨论过几个方案。一开始我提议狂野号，因为我们这段时间的经历真的够狂野的，但克林特不喜欢，说像酒馆的名字。山姆说叫猎隼，但这个名字太普通了，随便去个港口我能找出二十条叫猎隼的船。”

史蒂夫认真地听着，有一搭没一搭撩着巴基耳鬓的碎发：“然后呢？”

“后来娜塔莎说：‘我们必须记住之前发生的一切，记住詹姆斯和史蒂夫。’于是有人提议叫史蒂夫号，被我拒绝了，还有说叫詹姆斯与史蒂夫号，或者直接叫人鱼号的，听上去都傻透了。”

人鱼发出轻笑：“的确。”

“然后我就开始想，想你和你的那些同伴，想那片茫茫冰海中的墓地。我很难过，真的，但我想做点什么，哪怕是一点纪念也好……”巴基躺了下去，他的耳朵能清楚地听见史蒂夫的心跳，“我提议了三个名字：冻原、极地和冬日。他们最后选了冬日。”

“其他人都同意了？”

“大部分吧，布鲁斯问我为什么不想个暖和点的名字，我没理他。”

史蒂夫再度落下亲吻，等到两人的终于分开时，他们依然紧紧贴在一处。船身有些摇晃，墙上装着杂物的网兜倾斜了，史蒂夫立刻伸臂一挡，不让它们碰到巴基的头。

巴基顺势往下缩了缩，拎起毯子裹在彼此身上：“等安顿下来，我要重新挑个舱室，找个足够大的，你进来也方便的地方，最好在船尾。对了，我可以在靠近大海的方向给你修一个平台，再加一扇门，这样你想进来的时候就可以随时进来了。”

史蒂夫轻轻地“嗯”了一声，目光柔软地看着他。

“但如果你想回那座小岛，我也可以陪你去，多久都行。”

人鱼却摇了摇头：“或许我会暂留，但我不会在那里久居。那个地方让我悲伤。”

“那……冬日号永远是你的家，你的港湾，”巴基柔声道，“如果冬日号回到灰烬港，你想感受一下我的生活什么的，我绝对欢迎你。别以为我没想过，我有一百种办法藏起你的尾巴，比如用轮椅推着你，或者把你藏进马车。我还可以说你是西大陆的半鳞人，你知道的，他们天生就有鳞片。灰烬港什么都有，他们不会在意的。”

史蒂夫微微睁大了眼，巴基的奇思妙想令他咋舌，却想不出合适的反驳方式。而且他脑子里竟然有一个疯狂的念头，像一只吱吱喳喳不停撒欢的小鸟，不停在说“他说得对，你应该听他的。留下来，反正你也无处可去。留下来，成为第一个人鱼海盗”。

或许觉察到了对方的犹豫，巴基很长一段时间没有再开口。“史蒂夫，”他突然紧抱住人鱼，埋进他的肩窝深深地吸了一口气，“别和我分开。”

人鱼叹了口气，亲吻着他的耳朵：“永远不会。”

“你不喜欢海盗么？也许我们能找出一种适合彼此的生活方式，让你——”

史蒂夫选择吻住巴基的嘴，并轻轻托住对方的腰，让他的伴侣用最惬意的方式躺在他的怀中。巴基发出舒服的哼吟，然后他们不约而同停下动作，注视着彼此的双眼微笑。

“做你想做的任何事。”巴基说，他觉得这是一个绝妙的双关语，而人鱼立刻低下头用鼻尖摩挲他的脸。“可惜我的脑子空空如也，”他呢喃道，“除了服从你，我竟然想不出我还有什么别的选择。”

巴基满意了，笑得将眼睛眯成了缝。二十分钟后，门口传来疯狂的敲门声：“操！你们小点声！这里还有别人的！”

史蒂夫闻言竟然加快了抽插的速度，巴基立刻发出大声的呻吟：“史蒂夫你怎么突然——天啊，别停——还要！”

 

* * *

 

海鸥在主桅附近盘旋时，灰烬港的建筑已经映入水手们的眼帘。巴基立在船头，等他看到箭塔上飘扬的斯塔克纹章时，突然发出了一声响彻全船的惊叫。

“妈的！我就说我好像忘记了什么事！”巴基露出绝望的表情，“老天爷啊，他肯定气疯了，我感觉灰烬港肯定有断头台在等着我。”

他把自己斯塔克的约定，以及自己爽约逃逸的事情忘光了。

“我倒是还记得，”娜塔莎抱臂胸前，悠然道，“怎么办？不如你不要下船，安心等我们购买补给，召集船员，顺带休息一阵——大概半个月再回来找你？”

“不，我不可能躲一辈子，你们一出现他肯定会找上门来的。”

于是巴基跟着他们下了船，一小时后，他再次被牢牢捆住扔在斯塔克办公桌前的地摊上。这感觉还真是似曾相识。巴基心想。托尼走进来，示意保镖把门锁好。趾高气昂的小胡子男人再度在他面前站定，不知道是不是错觉，巴基觉得的对方比上次见到时候还要憔悴。

那个古怪的铁甲人偶依然立在房间角落。

“嗨，阁下，好久不见了，”巴基极力挤出他这辈子最真诚的笑容，“有什么振奋人心的好消息吗？比如您的管家已经从病中痊愈……？”

“没有。”

“那真是太遗憾了。呃，也许您还需要一瓶新鲜的人鱼血？”

对方挑起眉毛：“以你的智商，奉劝你不要试探我的耐心。”

“好吧，”巴基艰难地动了动僵硬的身躯，“事实上您的保镖刚才搜身的时候就拿走了我随身携带的小瓶子，里面装着一百毫升浓稠液体，阳光下会反射出相当迷人的珊瑚红色辉光。”

“或许是你混合几种炼金药剂做的假象？光是我知道的配方就有十七八种，别以为我是个有钱的傻瓜。”

“您可以去检查，找药剂师，我估计您在搜到它的时候已经去了。在结果出来以前，您真的可以考虑让我多活几分钟，拜托了。”

托尼冷冷地瞪了他两眼，他开始把玩桌上几个精巧的机关。哦，真该死，巴基敢保证只要对方的手指多动那么一两下，自己就死透了。

“哦，对了，你愿意和我解释一下么？比如两个月前为什么出现在这里，和我定下一个荒唐的约定，骗走我的女部下并且差点让她遇险之类的事？说句老实话，只有上帝才知道穆斯达修为什么没杀你。至少这件事要是发生在我身上，我可忍不了。”

“穆斯达修死了，您应该已经知道了。”

托尼哼了一声。

“至于其他的部分，是一个相当漫长的故事，我能讲上三天三夜。”巴基说着，使劲咽了口唾沫，“原谅我多嘴说一句，既然我已经把人鱼带来了，您为何不和我去确认一下，然后再听我讲故事？”

托尼缓缓地踱到了他身边，目光依然锋利。正在这时，药剂师敲门进来了，附身在执政官身边说了几句什么。后者让他离开以后，咕哝了一声：“结果出来了。”

“恭喜您得到了真的人鱼血，”巴基道，挤出他最可怜的落水小狗似的笑容，“拜托行行好，帮我解开这些绳子，然后和我去一趟港口。”

“带路吧。”

托尼伸手召唤保镖进来，他的目光略微柔和了些，然而他并没有让人解开巴基的绳子。两个魁梧的保镖一左一右地架起巴基，领着他大步流星地走了出去。

当人鱼在海中露面，并“乖顺”地在巴基身边停留时，执政官终于相信了巴基先前的允诺。“我不知道你是怎么做到的，”他看起来真的很震惊，“听说人鱼是高傲的生物，巴恩斯，你或许真的很有驯兽天赋。”

不知道是不是错觉，他话音刚落，就感觉自己被人鱼冷冷剜了一眼。

“就当是大自然的小小馈赠好了，”巴基说道，“那么，每月一瓶人鱼血，从此不计前嫌？”

“想让我不计前嫌就要拿出诚意来，别以为我会放任你们自由出海，”托尼回答，“我会让我的部下登上你们的船，每个月按时向我汇报。我不会告诉你是谁，如果某一天我的情报断了，全副武装的箭手就会在灰烬港恭迎你们归来。”

 “您大可不必如此谨慎……”

托尼摆手示意巴基闭嘴。他凝望着波涛翻涌的海水，和其中不时露出的蓝色鱼尾：“那么，成交。”

“成交。”

两人转身面对面，解开巴基的绳索后，执政官露出标准的商业化笑容。他夸张地张开双臂，巴基同样效仿，但视线尴尬得左右漂移。他们按照当地礼仪仓促地拥抱了一下，用时不超过一秒，而且巴基只摸到了一身坚硬的金属内甲，而托尼也被对方暗藏的短剑硌得生疼。

“看来我的保镖搜的不彻底。”

巴基不置可否地笑笑：“不，他们很尽责，只是这几个月我进步很多。”

 

* * *

 

当冬日号再度准备起航时，甲板上正在进行一场不小的人事变动。

巴基、娜塔莎、克林特、山姆、布鲁斯以及其他镀金骷髅的幸存者们都在这里。还有新招募来的水手，他们正怀着好奇或者敬畏的眼光打量着这条翻修完毕的三桅船，以及在船舵附近晒太阳的史蒂夫。人鱼通常不会参与决策，只是旁听，但他肯定会出现在巴基能第一眼看到他的地方。

 “领航员，山姆，”娜塔莎提着一张羊皮纸，依次念道，“旗手，克林特，船医，布鲁斯。”

“都是老样子嘛。”克林特笑着说。

娜塔莎又报了几个名字，依次安排对应的职责。说到自己时，她微笑道：“大副，娜塔莎。”

巴基懒洋洋的趴在栏杆上，和煦的海风吹着他的头发。他在等娜塔莎报出自己的岗位，不过在那之前，另一个名字让他大惊失色。

“观测员，史蒂夫。”

“等等！”巴基一跃而起，他看见人鱼平静地接受了他的职责，并且将标志性的罗盘挂在了脖子上。

“怎么了詹姆斯，你不是说他愿意成为我们的一员么？”娜塔莎笑着说，“尽管我们听不懂他说话，但我找不到更适合他的岗位了，他能预测到风向，海水的流向，我敢保证，有他在我们的航行会轻松许多。”

“我担心自己做的不够好，”史蒂夫用只有巴基才能听到方式说，“但能辅佐你，我很乐意。”

“辅佐我？”巴基惊讶于他的用词，他转朝娜塔莎，“不对，你们是不是有什么瞒着我？”

“或许吧。”伴随着娜塔莎的话语，几乎所有人都开始大笑。红发的大副一步步向他走近了，巴基的眼睛越瞪越大，在全船人的欢呼声中，他目瞪口呆地看着娜塔莎把一顶漆黑的船长帽扣到了他的头上。

“太疯狂了，”巴基轻声说。有好几分钟，他都处在这种脚底发飘的状态里，很多人朝他鼓掌，山姆和克林特一边骂他一边大笑，史蒂夫的眼睛蓝得像海，他也在微笑。

“可是……我从来没有……”

“够了，詹姆斯，不然我们就要让史蒂夫来当船长了，也许他更适合这个称呼（captain）也说不定。你没有时间考虑，要么接受，要么滚下船去。”

巴基茫然地点点头，然后他越来越掩饰不住脸上的笑容，他想大叫，他全身每一个细胞都在发出愉快的惊叹。“好吧，你们这些家伙，”他用力攥着帽子边沿，让那皮革的质感几乎陷进他的掌心里，“好吧，好吧，我答应了。”

船员的叫声更响了，夹在着闹嚷嚷的欢声笑语。娜塔莎拍了拍他的肩膀：“下命令吧，头儿。”

“头儿。”巴基低声重复一遍，他真喜欢这个词。阳光如此耀眼，他抬起头，冬日号的桅杆几乎能触碰到云朵。那上面还有他的一席之地吗？不，整条船都是他的。或许他会成为第一个喜欢待在桅杆上的船长，哈，这样一想简直棒透了。

他突然爆发出一阵大笑，直接扑向了史蒂夫。他们彼此亲吻，人鱼把他举高了，抛向船腰喧嚷的人群。他落在无数双手臂的中央，山姆怪叫着把一瓢麦酒泼在他的脸上。然后所有的面孔都因为狂喜而变得模糊，巴基花了许久才找回自己的冷静。“起锚！”他用平生最大的音量吼道，“升起我们的黑旗！”

漆黑的海盗旗在风中猎猎作响，船员一哄而散，史蒂夫跃入海中。“准备转向！”巴基敏捷地跃上船头，“展开主桅帆！”

“一分钟后，南风。”脑海里出现一个声音。与此同时，巴基洪亮的声音响彻船身：“南风！准备抢风了！”

帆桁发出令人愉悦的鸣叫声，缓缓转了个方向。船员四处跑动，忙得脚不点地。娜塔莎将巴基的指示变为更细节的命令，她挥舞着软鞭，将每个人指向正确的方位。数分钟后，冬日号渐渐跟上了风与海浪的节奏，朝着宽广的大洋踏出征程。

巴基看到人鱼在海浪中腾跃，每一枚鳞片都反射出正午熠熠的阳光，美得近乎虚幻。他用力眨了眨眼，摁回胸中颠簸不已的情感，深深吸了一口气：

“唱歌吧！伙计们！”

船员立即扯开喉咙，狂野的嚎叫撕碎了风声，久久回荡在海面之上。

 

* * *

 

Now we are ready to head for the Horn,

现在我们已准备好追逐号角

Way, ay, roll an' go!

看清前路，准备！出发！

Our boots an' our clothes boys are all in the pawn,

把靴子和衣服都拿去典当

Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!

这群欢腾的水手喧闹若狂！

Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,

举起你们的棘爪！噢！再挥一挥它！

Way, ay, roll an' go!

看清前路，准备！出发！

The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,

船锚已起，缆绳已收

Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!

这群欢腾的水手喧闹若狂！

Soon we'll be warping her out through the locks,

很快我们就要将她带出枷锁

Way, ay, roll an' go!

看清前路，准备！出发！

Where the pretty young gals all come down in their flocks,

漂亮的小姐们会成群结队的赶来围观

Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!

这群欢腾的水手喧闹若狂！

Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,

举起你们的棘爪！噢！再挥一挥它！

Way, ay, roll an' go!

看清前路，准备！出发！

The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,

船锚已起，缆绳已收

Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!

这群欢腾的水手喧闹若狂！

Come breast the bars, bullies, an' heave her away,

快来应付这些酒吧和恶霸，把船开起来

Way, ay, roll an' go!

看清前路，准备！出发！

Soon we'll be rollin' her 'way down the Bay,

很快我们就能将她驶向海湾

Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!

这群欢腾的水手喧闹若狂！

Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,

举起你们的棘爪！噢！再挥一挥它！

Way, ay, roll an' go!

看清前路，准备！出发！

The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,

船锚已起，缆绳已收

Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!

这群欢腾的水手喧闹若狂！

 

 

正篇完


	19. 番外 狂欢节

巴基以前从未想过，自己这辈子还能和黑魔法师打交道。

事情说起来也不复杂，史蒂夫成为海盗的一年后，冬日号打捞了一艘被风暴摧毁的双桅货船，船上恰好有一部分标注“圣雪松行会”的货物。众所周知圣雪松三个字只不过是黑魔法的研究者们打在外面糊弄人的幌子，出于对自身安危的考虑，巴基没有占据这批货物，而是十分友好地将它们送到了原主手中。

迎接他们的女巫名为旺达·马克西莫夫，看起来才二十出头，一头红发，手上有魔法灼伤的痕迹。见多识广的娜塔莎说，这种痕迹代表对方的地位水平，看来欠下他们人情债的女巫在圣雪松行会有着高阶以上的职位。这职位令冬日号的水手们提心吊胆，黑魔法在他们看来是神秘切不可碰触的存在，他们不知道遇上这样的人物究竟是福是祸。

后来发生的一切打消了这种怀疑。女巫待人彬彬有礼，与巴基聊得很投缘，还莫名对史蒂夫充满了敬仰之情。那时史蒂夫的人类语还很糟糕，只能用手势和普通人沟通，而旺达是读心术领域的佼佼者，与人鱼交流毫无障碍。两人时常面对面一聊就是几小时，每到分离时，女巫脸上依依不舍，经常询问下次什么时候还能再见。

这令巴基倍感欣慰，他一直担心史蒂夫在船上感到被人冷落，继而陷入孤独。虽然人鱼从来没有这方面的表现，但看他交到新朋友，巴基还是高兴得无以复加。

“巴恩斯阁下，罗杰斯阁下，我诚挚地邀请二位到我的住所享用晚餐。过程如有冒犯，还请见谅。”

罗杰斯，那是巴基给史蒂夫想的姓氏，取材于人鱼相当宝贝的那块盾牌上的纹章。盾牌现在挂在冬日号的船长室内，擦干净以后上了蜡，是个完美的装饰品。

女巫的传信方式很古怪，她的使者除了问候以外一字不吭，手里端着八音盒似的玩意，女巫本人的声音就从里面发出来。两人当然愿意赶赴女巫的邀约，于是使者邀请他们乘上马车，并用黑布蒙住了他们双眼。

这是黑魔法师们自保的手段之一，城市道路错综复杂，没人能准确找到圣雪松行会的成员具体住在哪一个位置。不过，人鱼出门的方式还更加复杂。他们要选无人的隐蔽处，山姆放哨，娜塔莎和克林特负责打掩护，史蒂夫在遮掩下迅速登上马车并藏好自己的尾巴。下车时也是同样，如果不幸被人看到了，巴基还得掏出一大笔封口费，数量高得绝对让对方把自己姓谁名谁都忘记掉。

所以这一年多以来，史蒂夫离开大海在人类社会停留的时间屈指可数，他们已经遇到了足够多的难题。所以史蒂夫情愿留在船上，如果旺达不提出邀请，他恐怕坚决不会离开冬日号一步。

“原谅我一直没有好好的招待你们，也原谅你们过来的路上我那么粗鲁的对待，”旺达说，“当然，宴席和酒会我们参加的已经够多了，我说的是在我的家里，真正意义上的招待。”

“非常感谢。”史蒂夫说道，他体贴地让巴基也能听到他和旺达的交谈，“小心谨慎总没有坏处，危险对于你我而言都是如影随形的伙伴。”

巴基点点头：“对，我们完全理解。事实上每天我都担心有人打史蒂夫的主意，以前发生过好几次了，接二连三的我都习惯了。”

人鱼将左手覆在巴基的手背上，轻轻地捏了捏。

旺达露出微笑，将咖啡递给两名客人。女巫的居所布置得相当舒适，没有沙发，地上都是大小不一的软垫。壁炉上方挂着一幅肖像画，画中旺达和一个银发的年轻人坐在一起，两人长得有些相似。

“我哥哥，”女巫笑得有些腼腆，“他出远门了，暂时不在。”

接下来的交谈十分惬意，旺达谈起这座城市的风土人情，巴基和史蒂夫也讲了不少海上趣事。“准备好享受黑魔法师的手艺了？”傍晚时分，旺达在厨房里问道。巴基已经被食物的香气折磨得口水直流，本来史蒂夫感觉还好，但他看到旺达用魔法替金枪鱼浇上酱汁时也有点按耐不住了。

“你们不用坩埚做菜吧？”巴基打趣道。所有人一同大笑，巴基负责帮旺达摆放碗碟，史蒂夫则挥动尾鳍把满地的软垫扫去墙角。“他做这些事的样子傻透了，”巴基悄悄对旺达说，“像个笨拙的胖海豹。”

年轻的女巫掩唇直笑，恰在这时史蒂夫起身喊了一句：“巴基，帮个忙！”

“怎么了？”

史蒂夫面带尴尬地抬起侧腰：“刺被毛线团缠住了。”

旺达笑得险些呛住，只能迅速背过身去以保持礼貌。巴基起身把史蒂夫解救出来。“你最好别再乱动的，”他对人鱼说，“不然我就去找剪刀了。”

史蒂夫一脸委屈地看着他。

“你们是我见过最有趣的人，”旺达说，她正在努力掩去嘴角的笑纹，弯腰把一瓶刚启封的红酒放在桌上，“好了，进入晚餐时间吧。”

 

* * *

 

“你们竟然是这么认识的！”旺达发出那个年龄的女孩子才有的惊叫声，她看起来完全不像一个女巫了，“你们一见钟情了？”

“他那时候真的很过分，”巴基斜睨史蒂夫，后者的脸通红，“海德拉用海妖之歌抓他，他上当了，然后一直处在，呃，某种发情状态？”

“但至少我克制住了，我看见巴基才忍不住的。”史蒂夫把脸埋进手里，巴基哈哈大笑，这让人鱼更加难堪了，“我知道那种行为很不礼貌，但是，唉，算了。”

“浪漫。”女巫下了一个结论。然后起了另一个话题。一小时后，餐点享用得差不多了，主菜的金枪鱼几乎全进了史蒂夫的胃袋。

“下次把娜塔莎叫来，其他人就算了，他们会把你的屋子变成垃圾场。”巴基含着满嘴的面包说。

史蒂夫慢悠悠地清理着盘子里的碎肉：“克林特上次让我帮他去海底捞珍珠贝，我都不知道怎么回绝他。”

“告诉他船上有潜水钟，让他自己去，他敢拒绝就用你的尾巴抽他屁股。”

“呃。”史蒂夫对着盘子拧起了眉毛。

“拜托，这个句子一点不复杂，”巴基说，“来，跟我念‘潜，水，钟’。还有‘见，你，的，鬼，去，吧’。”

旺达抿了一口酒：“这句子听起来可不怎么简单。”

“我一直在教史蒂夫说话，”巴基得意道，“可是他学的太慢，不比一个两岁小孩好多少。”

旺达回答：“人鱼的发声器官和人类又不一样。”

“我至少在努力练习了，”史蒂夫耸了耸肩膀，这个动作也是他和巴基学的，“巴基总说我发音的时候带着奇怪的嘶嘶声。”

又过了半个钟头，巴基已经撑得肚皮溜圆，躺在了地毯上和人鱼的尾巴尖玩起了打地鼠似的游戏。

“巴基分不清以太和元素的区别，他一直问我控制水流的时候是不是用意念让它们移动。”

“哦，太遗憾了，”旺达夸张地捂住嘴，开始用一种怜悯的眼神望着巴基，“你真的分不清吗？”

“闭嘴，你们这些魔法怪物。”

“你可以把以太看成看不见生物，我们不是操控他们，而是请求他们——”

“别说了，再说我的脑子就要发动起义了。”

然后话题就往巴基听不懂的地方跑了，他只能一个人往肚子里灌酒。后来他喝的半醉，像橡皮糖一样和史蒂夫黏在一起，他揉人鱼的脸，把他的两颊的肌肉搓成了面团。史蒂夫由着他折腾，索性往后一躺，让巴基仿佛毯子似的“挂”在他的身上。

感谢旺达的屋子提供了舒适的地毯和大量的垫子，他们怎么躺都不会觉得难受。巴基开始玩弄史蒂夫的嘴唇，但这并不会影响对方说话，现在他在和旺达聊某些珍稀动物，旺达说那种动物已经不存在了，但史蒂夫确信自己在深海见过。

巴基打了个哈欠。

史蒂夫看了看天色：“娜塔莎说会在九点来接我们，应该差不多了吧。”

他想把巴基捞起来，而巴基原地耍赖坚决不起，把他的头靠在人鱼胸口处。“我觉得我醉了，史蒂薇，”他开始拖长音叫史蒂夫的昵称，“我相当醉了。”

“你能喝下一整个大海那么多的酒，别闹了。”史蒂夫摸他的头发，他满足得直哼哼，于是人鱼又弯下腰亲了一下他的头顶。

旺达在对面哑然失笑。“先生们，”她敲了敲旁边的木柜以吸引了那两人的注意力，“临别前，我有一个礼物要送给你们。”

“什么？”

“还有不到一周就是狂欢节了，你们不该错过那场盛宴。”她边说边把几个卷轴放在了桌上，对面的两人一头雾水，巴基仔细打量着那些泛黄的羊皮纸，上面的用深红色的墨水写着大量他看不懂的文字。不知道是不是错觉，他感觉那些字符在灯光下仿佛镜子一样反光。

“我倒是想去，”巴基决定接上女巫的话题，“但是我们在那之前就要出航了。”

“为狂欢节耽搁几天行程绝对值得。”

“我肯定不能参与，巴基会为此闷闷不乐，即便他去他也不会尽兴。”史蒂夫说，他与巴基交换过一道了然的视线，后者很想责骂他想得太多，但史蒂夫微笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，“比起那个，我们更想去继续我们的寻宝之旅。”

“对，”巴基听到寻宝二字，眼睛几乎在发光了，“我们搜罗到一艘沉船的信息，船上有大量的黄金，我们打算把它从海底翻出来。”

“听上去令人期待，”女巫笑道，“但是这些卷轴绝对能解决一些小问题，不会有人觉察到罗杰斯阁下的身份的。留下来吧，在狂欢节上玩个痛快。”

“什么意思？”巴基愈发茫然了，人鱼的表情和他一样。

女巫用涂着黑色指甲油的手指点了点人鱼的尾巴。

“不，”两人同时瞪大了眼，“你一定在开玩笑。”

 

* * *

 

旺达向他们保证，卷轴上蕴含的咒文只是一种短时间起效的障眼法，能让史蒂夫的尾巴看上去与人类的双腿无异，过程没有痛苦，最多二十四小时就会恢复原状。

“罗杰斯阁下大概不能在这么短的时间里学会用双腿走路，”女巫说，“你们需要轮椅，拐杖或者别的什么东西，如果罗杰斯阁下稍加打扮，外人只会以为那是一位残疾的绅士。”

“一位英俊的残疾绅士。”巴基补充道。他看见史蒂夫的耳鳍有点发红。真可爱，他忍不住凑上去轻啄一下。

红色迅速蔓延到了史蒂夫的脸颊上。

之后，人鱼和旺达又用巴基听来像外语一样的词汇聊起来，听起来像是在讨论咒文的可行性。巴基一边发呆一边畅想人鱼拥有双腿后的生活，等他意识到他可以带着人鱼去做一大堆平时做不了的事情时，不禁期待起来：“如果真的那么厉害，我会像嗑大麻上瘾的倒霉蛋一样迷上这个东西的。”

旺达露出自信的微笑：“从来没有人说我的卷轴不好，你会喜欢它的。”

等他们回到位于冬日号船尾的船长室时，巴基立刻回身锁门，掏出卷轴迫不及待让史蒂夫试一次。他展开卷轴，按照旺达教过的方式轻念咒语，微微发光的红色字符瞬间变成了液体一般的形状，它们从羊皮纸上流下来，缓缓流上史蒂夫的鱼尾，蜿蜒变幻，好似藤蔓一般分出无数枝丫。很快，他腰部以下的肌肤都被覆盖了。

“感觉怎样？”巴基关心地问道。

“不疼。就是有点奇怪。”

巴基担忧地握紧人鱼的手臂，片刻后，人鱼像是被人猛击一般颤抖了一下。巴基几乎一跃而起，但史蒂夫拉住他，然后就是椅子翻到的声音，惊呼，还有巴基跌坐在地的巨响。

人鱼已经光裸着双腿，狼狈地趴在了地板上。

娜塔莎同时冲了进来，背后是山姆和克林特。门一开他们就瞪大了眼，娜塔莎抽了一口凉气，而克林特看上去快要晕倒了。

“……你们，觉得应要解释一下么？”

这回换巴基把脸捂在了手里。史蒂夫跌跌撞撞地站起来，冲门口的人做了个“没事，抱歉”的手势，然后关上了门。

三人面面相觑。“这就是他们结识黑魔法师的成果吗？”娜塔莎嘀咕道。

“这下詹姆斯该乐疯了。”

“……嗯，”克林特点了点头，“不得不说，史蒂夫那玩意儿还挺大。”

 

* * *

 

冬末春至，整个城市陷入节庆的疯狂之中。

上到贵族，下到百姓，这是全员参与的节日。原本只允许马车通行的宽阔石路已经被狂欢的人群占满，灯光落下，迎面而来的风里夹杂着食物与美酒、香水与汗液的味道。远处的海面上，停泊的船只也挂上了五颜六色的彩旗，冬日号也不例外，她的主桅顶着一颗鲜红色的五角星，远看上去就像一根特别可爱的棒棒糖。

冬日号的船长和观测员并没有选择和船员一起出行，而是单独行动，过起二人世界。史蒂夫并未学会用双腿站立，所以巴基用轮椅推着他出现在了欢庆的街道上。他们两个的装束可以说恰到好处，白色上衣、紧身马裤以及镶边长靴，看上去像普通的中产阶级，或者没有刻意打扮的年轻贵族。因为他们出众的容貌，不少人在偷偷地打量他们。巴基已经编好了一套说辞，如果有人问起，他就说他和史蒂夫是远征归来的战友，史蒂夫是西大陆的半鳞人，因战斗而残疾，不能走路，他是在照顾他的好伙伴。

现在，城市的主干道已经完全陷入拥堵之中，彩车在路上游行，造型夸张的气球小丑从他们面前徐徐走过，上头不断抛下金光闪闪的彩色糖果。他们左边的空地正在举办被称作“独木桥”的决斗游戏，成功把敌人从桥上推下去的人可以获得一个银币的奖励。巴基看到一个人已经四连冠了，他觉得那个背影有点眼熟，仔细一看，发现是布鲁斯。

他指给史蒂夫看，然后两个人都发出大笑。

“不，史蒂夫，是‘独，木，桥’，你不要再发出那种好像咬到舌头一样的音节了好吗？”

人鱼有些受伤地看了他一眼。“独木桥。”他用他本身的声带说道。

“这回好多了。”

他们跟着人流转过街角，看到正在玩持弓射靶的克林特和娜塔莎。“嘿，菇凉和小伙子们。”史蒂夫说。娜塔莎赞许地眨了眨眼，巴基用力憋着笑：“是姑娘，我的小史蒂薇。”

人鱼气呼呼地吐了口气。“别再为难他了，他现在的发音真的很不错。”娜塔莎说。克林特忙于端弓瞄准，只顾得上朝他们微笑一下。

“游行怎么样？”红发的大副问道。

“太挤了，我肠子都快被挤出来了。等会儿我们要去逛小吃摊，你们呢？”

“我还在等那个大龄儿童玩够，”娜塔莎哼笑一声，“对了史蒂夫，你的腿感觉还好？”

人鱼点点头，视线瞟向克林特，突然语出惊人：“他几乎赢走了老板所有的存货。”

“天啊。”巴基和娜塔莎几乎在惊叫了。“我要记下来，”巴基毫不理会史蒂夫嫌弃的眼神，“这是史蒂夫发音最标准的句子，还是个长句！”

人鱼默默翻了个白眼。

半小时后，他们两个出现在了最热闹的商业区。拥挤的人群在这里分成了粗细不等的枝丫，各自扎入饭店、酒馆和赌场之中。小吃摊沿街设立，到处都挂着耀眼的灯盏。数不清的酒桶被推上大街邀请路人免费品尝，里面装的其实是最便宜的麦酒，但也不妨碍酒客们各个喝得烂醉，甚至失足掉进墙角的排水沟之中。

巴基买了这里最出名的甜点——白色纵帆船。船身是一整块洒满糖霜的蛋糕，饼干制成的桅杆上挂着白巧克力船帆。附近已经没有座位了，他站着和史蒂夫分享了点心。人鱼趁周围没人注意的时候，偷偷舔掉了巴基嘴角沾上的奶油。

要不是四周仍然喧闹不堪，巴基真想含住对方的舌头好好吮吸一番。

“嗨，那边的两位先生！”一位卖酒的调酒师叫住了他们，“来尝尝我们最新推出的鸡尾酒如何？产自皇都的杏子白兰地，以及黑布林利口酒，清甜微酸而且略带苦味，您会喜欢的！”

史蒂夫摆了摆手，他不喜欢喝酒，巴基也跟着摇头。“再试试这杯如何？”调酒师仍不放弃，“‘黑夜之吻’，雪莉酒和金酒的混合产物，搭配一丁点炼金药剂，不但味道极佳，还能让人生龙活虎般精神起来。您不是本地人对吧？按我们城市的习俗，这美好的狂欢夜里如果能一展胯下雄风，可是会交上难以想象的好运的。”

史蒂夫的表情可以说是相当精彩了，巴基见状吃吃直笑，朝着调酒师摆了摆手：“不了，我觉得我那方面的功能相当完美，他也一样。”

谢绝了调酒师，以及另一个推销水果的人之后，巴基买了两串分量不小的烤八爪鱼与史蒂夫分享。“你知道海德拉就是一种九头水蛇的名字么？”人鱼忽然说，他的利齿可以轻松撕开鱼肉，不过里头的辣椒酱让他情不自禁地吸了几口凉气。

“知道啊，”巴基正在咀嚼与烤鱼搭配的烟熏苹果，“不过他们商会的标志是条章鱼。怎么突然问起这个了？”

“这道菜让我产生的联想，”史蒂夫狠狠扯断了一根吸盘，“他们很久没出现了吧？”

“我麻烦托尼打探他们的消息了，他说没有，那就是没有。反正惦记你的人也不缺这一两个，我的万众瞩目的大宝贝。”

“别那么叫我，”人鱼把剩下的鱼肉和水果一起塞进嘴里，发出并不美观的咀嚼声，“很恶心的。”

“你现在的吃相才让我觉得恶心。”

人鱼发出坏笑，突然将满手的酱汁朝巴基脸上抹过去。后者哇哇直叫，狼狈躲开以后，哀叹道：“知道么，我开始想念一年前的你了。海盗把你带坏了。”

史蒂夫嘴唇一扬，未置可否。

他们继续前行，远离闹市区以后，前面只剩下安静的神庙与公园。他们各自在许愿池里投下一枚铜币，然后在石栏上坐下交谈。人鱼下意识地用纤长的手指划开水面，当他把手指抽离时，水波仿佛有生命一般跃动起来，轻飘飘地升起追逐他的指尖。

巴基不禁发出赞叹：“真美。”

史蒂夫来了兴致，趁周围无人，偷偷让水流跟着他的手指跳舞。远处传来游行队伍里的短笛声，巴基跟着乐声摇头晃脑地哼唱起来，到了高潮部分他一脸投入地飙了个高音，一低头，看见史蒂夫把两股水流层层叠叠绕在一起，顶端形成一个心形。

巴基笑着欣赏对方的作品：“如果你用这招泡姑娘，天底下绝对没有你搞不定的。”

“那你呢？”史蒂夫静静地注视着他的眼睛。

巴基不答，伸出食指戳进水流中心，再微微搅动起来。水流再度变化形状，变成鱼、船锚、五角星。最后变成一朵蔷薇，巴基的手指正好在花心部位。

“我就把这当成一个黄色笑话吧。”巴基吹了声口哨，然后他轻轻一捏，花瓣犹如烟花一般消散了。水波复归平静，深处层层堆积的铜币反射出微弱的亮光。

“对不起。”两人突然同时开口说道，然后面面相觑，噗嗤一笑。

“你道什么歉，煞风景的人是我。”巴基笑了很久，好不容易才理顺了呼吸，“幸亏你没有跳起来打我。”

史蒂夫轻轻眨眼，他海洋般的蓝色眼珠在睫毛的阴影下闪烁，充满摄人心魄的美：“你忘了，我会读心。”

巴基舔了舔嘴唇，看上去有些难为情。他撇开头不再与史蒂夫对视，忽然他感觉指尖一凉，水流不知何时又从池子里蜿蜒而出，攀上他的右手，将那朵蔷薇戴在了他的无名指上。

“还没玩够吗？”巴基哼道，“你送我的戒指早在红骷髅那次就丢在海里了，你打算补偿一个？”

史蒂夫郑重其事地点头：“你想要的话。”

“什么叫做我想要的话，”他捶了史蒂夫一拳，同时送上一个微笑，“不管我想不想要，必须送，知道吗？”

史蒂夫忙不迭应允下来，巴基笑着把手从水里抽开了。他还是想笑，因为只能用笑容来掩饰他的害羞。史蒂夫在他脸上吻了一下，令他的笑容更明显了。后来他主动勾住对方的脖子与他拥吻，在他们吻得气喘吁吁，难舍难分时，午夜的钟声敲响了。

“你还记得刚才那个卖酒人的话么？”巴基稍稍分开了彼此的距离，邪恶地眨了眨眼，“我想，为了今年的好运气，我们应该找个好地方尝试一下。”

 

* * *

 

旅馆人满为患，里头的住客要么是专门来参加狂欢节的外地人，要么就是响应“好运气”传说的情侣。好不容易找到一间空房，付下定金后巴基推着史蒂夫直奔房间，生怕这么几秒的功夫就会被人抢先一样。

房间内部的陈设一看就是专供“办事”用的，粉红色带碎花的床套，上面是丝缎薄毯，空气里弥漫着劣质香水的气味。唯一遗憾的是墙不怎么隔音，隔壁已经打得火热了，暧昧的声音一浪接着一浪朝他们涌来，巴基发出轻笑，而史蒂夫微微拧起了眉。

“我还不太习惯，”史蒂夫说，他正扶着床榻艰难地把自己从轮椅里挪出来，“我以为你会等复原以后再做。”

巴基解开发绳往床头柜上一扔，顺带把领口也扯开了。“怎么会？”他在史蒂夫身边坐下，“你没看见你的屁股被紧身裤子包住的形状吗？那简直棒透了。”

史蒂夫干咳起来，巴基发出恶作剧般的笑声。他用脑袋拱史蒂夫侧脸，对方伸手托住他的腋下，将他揽过来亲吻。无数热情的吻之后，史蒂夫已经仰面躺在床上，巴基坐在他胯部，感受到那下面的东西微微变化了形状。

“你说得对，感觉真的不太适应，”巴基将手放在对方的腰上，史蒂夫分开的膝盖正顶着他的后背，“我突然有点不知道该怎么继续了。”

史蒂夫直起身亲吻他的脸颊：“和往常一样，交给我。”

他手上用力，将巴基反压在下面。人鱼在用膝盖撑起身体时踉跄了一下，巴基伸手扶住他，然后他们脸对着脸，互相凝视，此时距离之近，连呼吸能轻而易举地拂起对方的睫毛。

史蒂夫吻住巴基的额头时，嘴唇微动，吐出几个微不可闻的气音。他在叫巴基的名字。

“我在。”巴基轻声答应。

人鱼的吻下移，拂过对方的眼睑，濡湿的嘴唇品尝一般啄了啄鼻尖，然后一路往下。巴基听见史蒂夫在喃喃自语，他的声带振动，发出蛇一样沙哑的音节，低声念出每个器官的名字。

“你在复习我教给你的课程么？”巴基有些好笑地望着他。史蒂夫垂下眼眸，也跟着笑：“这确实有效。”

“那就继续，”巴基主动搂住他的双肩，挑衅似的笑着，“发音要是不标准，老师要惩罚的。”

史蒂夫微眯起眼：“你想怎么惩罚？用你下面夹断我吗？”

巴基愣了一下，转瞬便笑了。也只有史蒂夫才能一本正经地说这么下流的话了，看看对方那波澜不惊的表情，那无比认真的眼神，不知道的还以为他在念一份政府报告。

可这就是能撩动巴基的情欲，他觉得自己一定是不太正常了。“史蒂薇，”他说着，又忍不住舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“快点吧。”

人鱼褪下他的上衣，并将吻落到胸前时，他听见史蒂夫轻轻地吐出两个字：“心脏。”

“不……”巴基摇头，史蒂夫用牙齿捻着他的乳尖，令他不断吸气，身躯抖得不像话，“心脏是胸腔里面的那个玩意儿，这不是……”

史蒂夫微笑着歪了歪头：“它们肿得就像一对果实。”

巴基伸手捂住脸，简单的一句话令他羞赧得脸颊通红。“快继续，”他喘息着说，“解开我的裤子，我想要。”

史蒂夫舔得他的胸口一片湿滑，亮晶晶的水光一直顺着腹肌向下延伸，直到肚脐下方。没等人鱼有所行动，巴基自己就把裤子踢开了，他分开腿，挺翘的器官直接对着史蒂夫的双唇，不需要多说什么，巴基用眼神提出了要求。

人鱼张口含住。

巴基一下子涨大得更厉害了，他能清晰地感受到史蒂夫嘴里的热度，滚烫得吓人。人鱼顺着柱身往下吸吮，不时含住顶端用舌尖摩挲。巴基喘息，呻吟，双腿不住颤抖。他甚至不敢直起身来看史蒂夫的模样，那一定会让他直接射出来的。

实际上他也没能坚持太久，史蒂夫用上了手，和唇舌的配合很快就让他缴械投降。巴基呻吟着射出精液，史蒂夫喉结滚动，他全吞下去了。

“继续吗？”巴基暗示性地望着史蒂夫腿间的器官。这回人鱼的反应和以往不同，他没吭声，也没有下一步行动。

“怎么了？”巴基好奇地眨了眨眼。

史蒂夫笨拙地跪坐起来，一对蓝眸看看巴基又看看自己，看上去他仍然不知道该怎么使用他的双腿。如果他腰部以下还是鱼尾，那么他会像以往那样圈住巴基的身体，将他托起，狠狠贯穿他下面的小洞。但此刻人鱼迷茫了，他不知所措的表情让巴基发出轻笑，他朝旁边侧身，示意对方躺下来。

“轮到我了。”他说。

人鱼还没反应过来，巴基已经反客为主，俯身压在他身上。在史蒂夫的角度只能看见巴基垂下的睫毛，犹如一柄优雅的折扇那样微微颤动着。巴基已经扶住了对方的阴茎，对方用魔法变出双腿以后，这东西还是和以前一样大小，而且没有囊袋包裹，更是硬挺吓人。巴基的喉结滚动了下，抬起头，朝史蒂夫抛了个湿漉漉的、相当诱人的眼神。

史蒂夫微微抽了口气，手挑起巴基的发丝，半是催促半是迷恋地揉弄起来。巴基含住了阴茎顶端，用舌头缠绕，用嘴唇吸吮。他不时抬眼对上史蒂夫的眼神，对方极其认真，可以说是陶醉的望着他，这目光让他下腹火热，腹肌一阵阵紧缩，刚刚释放过的阴茎也抬头了。

情欲使人迷醉，但真正需要满足的地方却一直空虚着。渐渐地，巴基感觉自己的后穴开始酸软难耐，他下意识地扭动着屁股，当史蒂夫的视线追逐他的腰身，眸色越变越深时，他竟然感到一阵羞耻的快感，索性闭了眼，深深含住对方的龟头，伸手摸到自己后方的小洞，慢慢按了进去。

史蒂夫的呼吸渐渐灼热起来，甚至控制不住手上的力道，扯得巴基头皮发痛。他已经不太顾得上嘴里的动作了，抬高了臀部给自己扩张。技术当然是生涩的，因为史蒂夫一向把他照顾得很好。不过那个地方已经习惯了被入侵，很快不再抗拒自己的手指，逐渐柔软起来。

“史蒂夫……”巴基深深吐出一口气，他的目光湿润，放松了一切戒备之后，他就像一只楚楚可怜的小动物。然后他慢悠悠地舔了舔嘴唇，在史蒂夫近乎饥渴的目光中，往前挪动了几寸。

“巴基，你要……？”

“嘘。”巴基比了个噤声的手势，因为浑身染满情欲，一双绿色眸子亮晶晶的，这个动作也变得无比诱人。史蒂夫的眼睛直了，呼吸已经粗重得快要失控，他本想抬起上身，巴基立刻摁了回去。接着他握住了对方的阴茎，对准自己的后穴，一点点往里吞。

他才吞了一半就受不了了，趴在人鱼胸前喘息。史蒂夫立刻急不可耐地握住了巴基的臀肉，用力之大以至于留下数道指痕。巴基的腰颤抖得不像话，感觉自己双臀被掰开，史蒂夫试探着动了两下，突然猛力顶胯。巴基顿时大声呻吟起来，这个体位让史蒂夫进入到了从未到达的深处，一瞬间巴基甚至有种被劈成两半的错觉。

“太、太深了，慢点……”

巴基几乎说不出话，只能用气声哼吟。史蒂夫又慢慢动了几下，阴茎仿佛烙铁一般搅动着巴基的内脏。巴基反反复复叫着对方的名字，感觉史蒂夫直起了腰，连带着胯下一顶，他呜咽一声，刚抬起眼，嘴唇就被吻住了。

一阵厮磨般的吻，史蒂夫像是要把他生吞活剥那样啃咬他的嘴唇，舔遍他的齿列。皮肤紧紧贴在一处，肌肉彼此相依，巴基感觉一阵天旋地转，史蒂夫的小腹直接撞在他的臀瓣上，发出清脆的拍击声。

巴基被压在了床上，十指陷进床单，史蒂夫无师自通地掌握了操进他体内的最佳姿势。他慌张地喊人鱼的名字，想让他慢一点，但话一出口全变成了单音节的呻吟。硕大的阴茎还在不断地撞击肠道，最关键的那一点被碾压而过时，仿佛有电流刺进大脑。快感吞没了残存的意识，巴基连嗓子都哑了，喉咙里只剩下断断续续的抽泣声。

就连隔壁房间都安静下来，不知是不是被这边疯狂的撞击与呻吟所震慑。床铺仿佛即将塌陷，栏杆与木板之间毫不间断的摩擦声跟上了史蒂夫律动的节奏，铿锵有力，连墙壁都被顶得隆隆作响。

巴基的瞳孔失了焦距，脚趾蜷起，双腿不住地痉挛。“我要死了……”他意识一片混沌，发出颤抖的喃喃声，“我迟早会被你干死的……操，别再深了。”

“抱歉，忍不住了。”史蒂夫把他翻过来，吻去他眼角的泪花，又是一轮进攻。巴基又哼哼唧唧说了不少求饶的话，他自己先高潮了，然后被史蒂夫紧紧搂在怀里。对方把精液一股脑地灌进去，末了还堵住入口不肯离开，顶端在里面磨来磨去，巴基被蹭得下身发软，一回过神来就开始骂他：

“你不是连站都还不会站么！”

史蒂夫无辜地眨眨眼：“是不会啊，但到了要干你的时候，我就算是残疾也得爬起来啊。”

巴基被他气得眼泪都出来了：“你去死吧。”

他们依偎在一起，史蒂夫用鼻尖蹭着巴基的脸颊，呼吸撩着他的皮肤，像是在笑。吧唧懒得理他，等他们休息了几分钟，巴基早就累得视线模糊了，眼角全是泪水，视线也无比哀怨。他知道史蒂夫的精力还没消耗光呢，果然对方又拉着他做了一次，弄得巴基软成了一滩水，阴茎什么都射不出了，后穴也涨得满满，一动就会有白色的液体流出来。

他体力透支，一觉就睡到了第二天正午，史蒂夫寸步不离地搂着他，照样睡得人事不省。所以他们都遗忘了一些事，等到日上三竿，屋子被暖融融的阳光填满了。巴基觉得身上无比的重，像是被什么给缠住了，等他睁开眼，情不自禁地发出一声惊叫。

史蒂夫也吓得跳了起来。

他们忘记了时间，魔法已经失效了，史蒂夫的腿重新变回了鱼尾。“这操蛋的一切啊！”巴基捂着脑袋，情愿自己失忆了，史蒂夫陷入自责和懊悔的阴云之中，看起来快要变小消失了。巴基一把把他捞起来，吼道：“快想办法！”

“联系娜塔莎？”人鱼用他残存的冷静说。

“不可能的，很快就要到交房时间了，服务员会进来的。”

他急得在屋里团团转，突然三步并作两步窜到窗前，伸头向下望去。“我有办法了，”他指着下面说，“这里有条河。旁边是商铺的后墙，没有窗户。”

史蒂夫瞪大了眼：“不会是要我……”

“没错，”巴基说着，他想象了一下那个画面，紧张忽然被化解了，他开始咯咯发笑，“快去吧，你简直像个偷情失败的倒霉蛋一样，哈哈哈哈。顺着河水一直游就能到达海面，你最好祈祷一下沿途不会有人开窗倒尿盆。”

史蒂夫撇了下嘴，做出可怜巴巴的表情：“陪我。”

“怎么可能，我要去前台交房了。”

“必须陪我。”人鱼用不容置疑的口气说，“至少在岸上看着我。”

“好吧好吧，你这见鬼的老混蛋。对了，我还得去找旺达要点卷轴，这东西真好用，就先要个五十份吧……”

 


End file.
